BACK WHERE HE BELONGS
by jojoangel01
Summary: Takes part in Shinichis rebirth. Will he seize the day he was rewarded with after getting his body back? Will he be able to control his feelings for a certain person that holds his heart? PURE FLUFF, I mean it! SR, of course! What else? [COMPLETE!]
1. Returning home

**Back where he belongs**

_by jojo_

* * *

SPOILER/TIMELINE:_Only if you havent read Volume 26/Takes part in Volume 26,file 5 right after Shinichi opens the door for Ran, only without Conan by Rans side (means Ai)_

DISCLAIMER/DEDICATION:_Never would claim I was THIS kind of a genius to have been able to imagine such a great show!They all sprung out of the mind of the great Gosho!!(-fall to my knees-)/As much as I would like to dedicate this to everybody,I dedicate this my special story to Ran and Shinichi themselves.I think they deserve this.Special thanks to all my sweet reviews!__For now, please ENJOY this one!_

_Shinichi and Ran forever!!L__ove you all,Your jojo_

* * *

Chapter one

_Returning home_

* * *

He walked back inside his house after opening the gate for her, half dressed and yawning, his toast he had made for breakfast hanging half out from one corner of his mouth. Walking up the stairs he opened the door to his bedroom and stood in front of his bed, trying to decide what to wear. Actually it was a weird thing to do since he had to wear his usual school uniform, but for him it was special! He had not been able to wear his own clothes for a long time! 

He never realized the girl walking quietly in after him.

She had been following him, maybe because she wanted to make sure he wouldnt disappear again. She was standing behind his bedroom door, observing his movements.

Ran was overwhelmed with every kind of emotion. Shinichi, her Shinichi was finally back!!! He finally came back to her! It was almost like Christmas and her birthday were suddenly celebrated on the same day, only WAY better! She still could hardly believe it. He was indeed standing there, only a few meters away from her, but it still felt so unreal, although he seemed as easy accessible as never before. All she had to do was reach out and....

Shinichis eyes widened in surprise. All of a sudden he felt a warm hand on his back, making his muscles twitch. He stopped short, thinking it might me someone trying to attack him, but before he could turn around to check the situation, he felt another hand joining the first one.

Rans hand stopped in midair as she watched the muscled on his back move as he paced around and something inside her snapped. It felt like as if reality and real world crashed down on one another and one main question remained for her:

Was he real?

It seemed like a dream. All this time she had been waiting for him to come back and suddenly he was standing here, right in front of her, as gorgeous as ever. After such a long time, did he really came back to her? It was not another of her dreams. Or was it?? Suddenly panic overwhelmed her. Was this really real? Can it be real? Could she dare believe?

She felt the strong urge to touch him, to see if he indeed was real. She had to be sure, so she ever so slowly reached out, carefully testing. Her hand touched a solid texture which felt like pure velvet to her. It felt so good, she couldnt get enough of it.

The hands on his back slowly started to move, stroking lightly up and down his shoulders. You could actually see the tension leave his body and suddenly the hands slowly wind their way around to his front, enveloping his body in a gentle hug.

Ever so slowly she brought her other hand into play and touched him now with both hands, testing if he was not just another imagination of her mind. He wasnt, for it felt so real and felt so wonderful and he just must be real because her heart couldnt bare another disappointment.

One of the hands on his front lay itself over his heart, the other rested on his stomach and a head pressed itself tightly against his shoulders. At the latest at this point, Shinichi had no doubt about who the person behind him was. It was the only person on this world he would allow to touch him in this kind of intimate way.

The only special someone that was, and ever since then, had been able to reach him like this.

Suddenly she came back to herself and all her pent up emotion rushed back to her. The unbelievable joy of having him back for good was mixed with reminders of her time without him, when she had been alone. Ran remembered all the fears she had had about him and the by now countless times she had cried herself to sleep out of fear or out of lack of information about his condition. Night after night she had had this horrible nightmares! Nightmares about Shinichi in grave danger, about something terrible happening to him and terrible nightmares of never seeing him again.

Never again being able to look into this eyes... Eyes that made her heart beat faster whenever she lost herself in them and made her insides sing a song of joy. Never again seeing his smile, the smile she adored so much and that made her and her knees weak in an instant. Or simply never again having the opportunity to hug or tease him...

'God!'

Her eyes started burning and tears formed in the corners. Ran stopped caressing him and in order to never lose him again, hugged him tightly from behind. Laying one hand on his chest, right over his heart like as to verify herself of his existing heartbeat, and one on his flat stomach. She closed her eyes and pressed her head tightly to him, right between his shoulder blades and pulled him to herself as tightly as she could manage without hurting one of them in the progress. His warmth and his smell surrounded her and fogged her senses as she closed her eyes, breathing him in deeply, trying a last time to fight the tears that were about to spill but failed miserably.

Shinichi closed his eyes and sighed contently. He placed his arms on those on his front, hugging her also tightly, pulling her as close to him as he could. The couple stood like this for a little eternity, simply enjoying the closeness between them. Closeness of which they were deprived of for so long and everything around them seemed totally irrelevant and unimportant.

He opened his eyes in wonder as he heard a very quiet sob coming from behind him. Letting go of her arms he turned around, facing the girl in front of him. She had her head down, trying to hide her face, her arms hanging down on her sides as tears run quietly down her cheeks.

Shinichi felt really bad. After all, he could never see a girl cry and especially not this girl. Slowly he reached out and cupped her face in his hand, gently forcing her to look him in the eyes. He was very gentle and care full, since he didnt want to have her kick him with one of her special karate moves but especially because he now was very sure of his feelings for her.

That was the only good thing he could find on his transforming to Conan Edogawa. Still, he expected her to fight him off any moment but she didnt. In fact she didnt move at all nor did she say anything. They just continued to stare into each others eyes, communicating the way only lovers can. Like couples with a very strong bound and a deep connection.

He could lose himself in her beautiful, gentle eyes and time seemed to freeze for a moment.

After some time, her tears were dried and she felt a shiver run down her back at the intensity of his eyes diving deep into hers, as if trying to reach and soothe the very bottom of her soul.

"Whats wrong?" he asked her quietly, not daring to speak louder in order to not disturb the magic of the moment and the pleasant silence of the room. She just continued staring into his eyes for a while, never wanting to miss them again. How could she have forgotten how beautiful they are?

All of the sudden she felt very stupid. He had only returned half a day ago and there she was, crying in front of him like a baby and as if that was not bad enough, she suddenly remembered her latest nightmare: him laying half-dead somewhere in a dark forest, covered in blood and calling out for her to help him..but she couldnt hear him...

New tears were running down her cheeks of their own and she never saw them coming. Ran had to catch her breath through her sobbing and she whispered a barely audible:

"I-Its nothing.... I.. I just...you...and..." she couldnt continue. Starting to tremble she had a total break down and collapsed into his arms, sobbing strongly, not able to control her tears and held on to him as hard as she could as if it was a matter of life and dead.

'Somehow it is, isnt it?!'

Shinichi hugged her form which was clinging to him tightly, letting her cry on his chest, trying to calm her down and give her comfort, showing her he understood. He tried to give her the comfort he wasnt able to give her for so long. For too long...

After some time he swooped her up in his arms, carrying her over to his bed. Turning, he sat down, so that he was sitting in the middle of his bed with his back leaning against the wall, and placed her carefully on his lap. Rocking her gently back and forth, he stroked her hair, pressing her tightly but softly to him, whispering sweet things of comfort into her ear, while he was still tenderly stroking her hair in order to calm her down a little.

"Ssshhh, its gonna be ok....sshhh...Im here...I.. am.. here...sshhh....its ok..."

To his surprise (and great pleasure) Ran didnt fight him off, denying her weakness like she always did. Instead she leaned against his chest and cuddled closer to him, as if trying to hide from the rest of the world. The trust she was still having in him caused a turmoil of emotions whirl inside of him. He just held her tighter, cursing himself silently for the pain he knew he had caused this... HIS... pure, sweet, innocent angel in his arms.

'But still,' he thought, 'if not for Conan, I would have never admitted my feelings for her to myself, not the way I do now, nor would I know how she feels about me, being as stupid and blind in those things as I am, and.... and having her in my arms like this is nothing I could- would have done so easily before. Being close to her like this again... its undescribeable.. the way she is letting her guard down, is trusting me this much and bares herself to me like she would never dare baring herself to somebody else, even after the long time I have left her alone... its a feeling you cant ever hope of being able to describe. Its as close to heaven as I can imagine, not to mention her smell that intoxicates me, her warmth and her beauty that is boiling my blood... she is incomparable and unique and leaves me breathless every time I am allowed to lay my eyes upon her.... God, how Ive missed her! Missed really being with her, near her, close to her. I was away and missing from home for so long. But now I finally came back. Back home. Am, at last, right back where I belong.'

Ran slowly calmed down and lay still on Shinichis lap, enjoying the tenderness he was showing her. Much to her pleasure he didnt stop stroking her hair after she had stopped crying but held her closer. She felt so safe here, like absolutely nothing on earth could ever harm her as long as she was with him. It felt so right being here with him, in his arms. It just felt so right... Slowly she pulled her head away from his chest and looked up into his face. Thats when he realized that her sobbing had stopped. Looking down at her, he gave her a warm smile.

'God he is still as handsome as I remember him and if not, even more. Still, I wonder what changed! The Shinichi I knew would never have dared to touch me this way, he was way to shy for that, I could see it every time we were close. But suddenly he knows exactly what he wants and what he does, like as if he had found to himself somehow. However, I cant believe how right it feels being in his arms. As though somehow, in some way, this was meant to be.

I am so glad he came back to me healthy and alright and somehow everything is alright now... alright because during his absence, Ive realized how I really feel about him, how much he means to me. Ive missed him so much, I wonder if he knows that?! Wonder if he ever thought of that. Man, this smell...its HIS smell! The smell that makes me crazy for him. Funny, Ive never realized I have missed his scent so much. But all those things dont matter, all the lonely days dont matter anymore, because he is back. He came back to me like he had promised me and thats all that counts.

Youve disappeared from home for so long and have left me alone. You were away and missed for even longer, but now, you came back to me. You are back home, are, at least, right where you belong. My Shinichi finally returned home.'

He dried her cheeks with the back of his hand slowly, carefully, as if afraid she might break, stroking them gently in progress, smiling down at her warmly. Ran was ashamed of her breakdown. She didnt want him of all persons to see her like that, to think she was weak and helpless. She suddenly wanted to get away. Far far away.

But he didnt let her go. Instead he just tightened his hold on her. Surprised, she looked back into his face and her eyes widened. At this moment she could read so much in his face, in his eyes. For example she read understanding and acceptance. He didnt feel uncomfortable because of her explosion. His eyes were telling her that it was ok, that she shouldnt worry about it and that he was there for her.

She should have known better, after all it was her Shinichi she was talking about. The tenderness she could read further in his eyes mixed with something else she couldnt place just yet confused her a little, but all in one she thought for a second she was looking at the face of an angel. Of course, after all he was her guarding angel and he always had been. Ever since they were little, they always had been taking care of each other.

How she had missed those eyes, this little smile of his which he was showing her at this very moment. Not laughing at her, just letting her know hes happy to be here with her.

Shinichi smiled at her with his typical one corner smile. He knew her just too well. He knew she was embarrassed to show her emotions like that in front of somebody, knew that she didnt want to look weak. But he hoped he had shown her clear enough, that she didnt have to hide from him or act like a different person. He accepted her the way she was. He loved her for what she was and not for what she pretended to be.

Rans body relaxed once again and she leaned back against him. His hand went back to stroking her hair, her cheeks, her forehead and she closed her eyes, purring quietly and leaning into his touch, craving for more, like a little cat. Shinichi looked at her and smiled as his heart filled with warmth once again. Hes never seen something this beautiful, sweet and incredibly cute in his whole life. She really was an angel.

Ran felt as good and happy as she hadnt for a very long time. Being near him again, so very close to him and having him being this tender to her.... it was just... perfect. She hugged him now the best it was possible from her position, rubbed her cheek against his chest, and sighed, content with the world and closed her eyes.

He placed his head on top of hers and sighed, also content with the world. Life was definitely good to him again.

From her position against his chest she could hear his heartbeat clearly. It was a strong and soothing sound and she liked it. It was slowly lulling her to sleep.....

He felt her body relax to it´s limits, and he could practically feel the smile against his chest. It was so cute how she was leaning against him, listening to his heartbeat and smiling contently to herself because of him. His feelings towards the girl in his arms scared him. They were so deep and strong... and he finally admitted them to himself and let them fully happen. He knew they had to talk later. He had to know if she was willing to make him the happiest man on earth. He just had to tell her no matter what her answer will be. But as he heard her breath coming deeper and felt her heartbeat even, he didnt know if it was possible to be any happier.

'Yeah, life is definitely good to us.'

He thought for a moment about waking her up, since they had school and she actually came to pick him up and walk together to school as they were used to do, but he didnt want to. He simply held her closer, kissed her forehead, then her hair and lay his own head on top of hers, letting sleep take over with a sweet and content smile on his lips, eager to see what will happen after they wake up.

Why not find out?

After all they had their whole lives ahead of themselves

_End Chapter One_

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:_Due to some 'misunderstandings' this story was deleted but not by me... I am sorry and am apologizing to everybody.I promise I will take care for this to never happen again.For now I am only happy to put my most special baby online again. I ask for every fan of mine and this story to help me reach the same amount of reviews once again.The more,the faster I can upload the new Chapters.Thank you all lots already_


	2. The sunshine on her face

_Guys, honestly... if I say I am simply touched and moved by all your SO sweet and kind reviews, that would be more than a sin and absolutely such a huge lie and a real understatement!!!!!! I was so out of my mind out of joy I was gliding through the world with a big fat grin on my face the whole day that everybody thought I must have gone insane or my face might crack any second!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! GOB BLESS YOU!!(kiss)Ill hurry with this story, really! And to answer some reviews:This story is SO not going to be perverted, I am more than blissfuly happy it is on again, yes, romantic is the word Id use, hehe, thanks, I will correct that word and I really wanna see the pictures, Kaito- chan . THANK YOU EVERYBODY AGAIN!! (hugs everybody really tightly) Please enjoy my fics in the future and keep on reviewing please!! See ya!!_

* * *

Chapter two

_The sunshine on her face_

* * *

The sun played across his face and he awoke after some time. Opening his eyes slowly, he was at first a little confused un till he remembered the previous events. Something moved on top of him slightly and he looked down on him surprised. Immediately his confused look turned into a warm and content smile that played across his lips.

Ran was still sleeping comfortably on his lap, her head resting on his chest and her arms where still around him as well, holding on close to him, even in her sleep. Also, he couldnt fail to notice the absolute blissful expression on her face, looking as if she was in peace with herself and the world once again.

He had watched her sleep plenty of times, before but especially while he had been the little Conan he had had plenty of opportunities to do so, but she had never looked like this. Not even to mention after his leaving! Never had she looked this happy or satisfied and he wondered for a second if it was maybe because of his return until he mentally kicked himself for the stupid question.

Shinichi felt her shiver against him and figured she must be cold. With one hand he carefully let go of her, balancing her weight on his other arm, also very carefully so that he would not wake her up and then, with the grace and skill of a panther (okay, or simply of a great detective), he pulled at the blanket that had been folded on the end of the bed next to him. He gracefully unfolded and carefully wrapped it around her body, making sure that she was warm and that the blanket covered them both. Then he once again leaned back against the wall his bed was against and held her in this comfortable position, watching her face. She reminded him a little of a newborn baby that you immediately wrap up in a fluffy blanket.

As he observed her in her peaceful slumber, he decided to let her sleep as long as she might want to, knowing very well that he wouldnt want to wake her up, not even for the world.

Leaning against the wall like that, with the girl he cared for more than anything else in this world, and watching the light of the sun gently caress her face, Shinichi received for a split second a glimpse of the paradise.

She was so beautiful it took his breath away, even when she was laying like this in his arms, and as she pushed herself closer to him, rubbing her cheek against his chest and pressing in the progress her upper body closer against him, he started to blush and became suddenly very well aware of his heart which was beating like crazy in his chest.

What she could do to him with only one simple gesture... it was scary!

Ran awoke slowly, feeling for some reason really good. Everything around her was warm and smooth and she had totally forgotten where she was until she opened her eyes ever so slowly, letting them get used to the sun. She remembered the reason she felt so good and where she was the moment she saw Shinichis face a few inches above her. He was holding her in his arms lovingly and seemed to be thinking very concentrate about something. She was a little surprised of the position they were in. Her head was resting oh so comfortably against his chest, she was hugging him and he held her in a warm embrace, his arms wound protectively around her and held her close. Ran felt so safe and cared for, like nothing on earth could ever harm her here, in this place she wanted to stay at forever.

For a while all she could do was stare at him, admiring his beautiful face. How she had missed it, this face. He felt her gaze and looked down at her and had to grin at her cute features, giving her a sweet smile which she returned. They stayed like that for a while, simply looking at each other and enjoying their reunion and their closeness.

'I dont think I will ever get tired of looking into her angelic face!'

"Hey sleepyhead." he greeted her with a smile.

"Hey."

"Slept well?"

"Havent slept so good in a long while, actually." she answered truthfully.

His smile turned into a grin and he asked her teasingly.

"Gee, I wonder wh-"

Thats exactly how far he got for he never had the chance to finish this sentence. Before he could understand what was happening, she had already sat up, placed herself on his lap, winded her legs around his waist and her arms around his torso, hugging him tempestuous while she laid her head on top of his shoulder.

To tell that he was simply shocked was such an understatement! He had never seen her this forward when it came to things like that. But it was not like he didnt welcome it or like he would ever think of complaining. Even though he blushed badly, the tension left his body and he slowly moved his arms up and around her, holding her lovingly in a sweet embrace. He rested his head on top of hers, breathing her in deeply and stroked her hair. It seemed like this moment was never to end and they both had absolutely no problem with that but it made Ran more than ever think this all was a dream and she was only not awake yet. She may wake up any second and he would be gone, again. She would lose him and would be alone. Again. She couldnt bear it if that indeed happened and her heart filled with fear.

Unconscious of her actions, she drew him tighter to herself and understanding her feelings he returned the gesture, both making sure to not lose the other to some unknown force, holding the other close to their hearts, giving in to what they desperately craved, needed. Her heart unclenched after a while, making her believe this was real and causing her to relax again. She slowly lifted her head from his shoulder, drew it back and turned it the tiniest bit so that her mouth was next to his ear. She blushed and whispered quietly in his ear.

"Thank you."

She said these words in a, as he thought, very cute and seductive way of tone. Her breath that played against his ear made him shiver and he blushed deeper. He whispered just as quietly back:

"You.. you are welcome."

She smiled into his face, even more as she saw his cute blush. What she said next still stuns him in some respects. She had never told him anything like that. Well, not directly into HIS face whatsoever.

"I like waking up in your arms."

Ran told him softly, not daring to look into his eyes. He gulped but nodded slowly.

"Yeah, me too. Its nice!"

"I missed you!"

She said softly after pulling back a little and looked directly into his eyes. His eyes widened in surprise and he was too stunned to answer in that moment. However, she was faster, laying her head back into the crook of his neck and shoulder and whispered again, even more quietly:

"I missed you so much!"in a teary voice.

He truly understood in this moment all the fears she had developed and all the fears she had had for him. He could hear the longing and the loneliness she had to go through because he had not been there with her, and so many more things!

Not wanting her to cry again he gently pulled away, taking her face in one hand and forcing her softly to look back into his eyes. She was a little taken aback and he caressed her cheek, gazing deeply into her beautiful eyes.

"I missed you, too."

"You... you did?"

"Of course I did, silly!"

"But... "

"Ran....believe me when I say that every second of every day I had to leave you alone, I missed you terribly."

'Ill tell her now, even if it kills me! Haha, maybe it even will..'

"But Shinichi, I.."

"Dont," he hushed her with a gentle finger on her lips.

"Hear me out first, ok? Please!"

Her eyes shone at him and after some time she nodded gently. He moved his finger away from her lip while lightly tracing the contours of her full lips and got lost in her eyes again.

'Thats so easy, getting lost in her eyes. She always puts me into her ban with only one eyelash. They are so breathtaking, just like the rest of her. I get lost in her so easily.'

Her eyes always remind him of the deep blue sky while his eyes made her think of the deep blue ocean. She could spend hours and hours looking into them and would not get bored for even one second.

After some time he snapped out of it again, remembering he still had some talking to do. He wanted for this moment to last forever and to be perfect. Suddenly he wished he had had prepared something in particular to tell her, after all he had been wishing every day since his turning, to turn back to normal and tell her how he feels about her and now here he was... With the one girl that meant more than anything to him, blushing badly, heart beating like crazy and nervous as all hell. He searched in his mind for the best way to start this, to make her understand his feelings and gave up, deciding to let his heart speak.

"Ran... I... I know you are angry at me for disappearing for so long, and would probably like to send me flying across the town, but please believe me when I say, that if it actually could have been avoided I would have never disappeared for so long. Im begging you to believe me that, because I cant risk to tell you anything more in detail about my missions since it would be way to dangerous for you than I can allow. You have to simply believe me. I want avoid getting you into trouble. Do you understand that?"

His eyes almost begged her loudly and she nodded slowly, after all his words made sense till here. His eyes lightened up and he smiled relieved.

"Thank you for still trusting me so blindly."

He said quietly, blushing again and looked somewhat ashamed away from her, avoiding her direct gaze, suddenly finding pattern of the blanket that was still around them very interesting.

Her face, which was still only a few inches away from his, took again a red color and she smiled.

"I have always trusted you Shinichi, and I always will."

At that statement he looked surprised into her eyes, seeing the truth behind her words. She was just so very breathtaking, in so many more ways than only her beauty. She had so much more to offer than that. Like her pure heart and soul, her strength and and and... Did he already mention how breathtaking she was?

Not being able to resist, he reached for her hair, gently stroking it out of her face and brushed it behind her ear.

The trust and warmth combined with their familiarity and love for each other was at this perfect little moment between them so strong you could almost feel it physically. More than anything he wanted for this moment to never end!

And yet he had to continue:

"Ran..." he slowly spoke up again.

"Yeah?"

"I... I had so much time to think and I realized so many things that I never thought of before. About things I took for granted, about things that are really precious and special to me. You know, you appreciate what you have only when you lose it. I figured I didnt really miss a lot of things I left back while I was... away. But still, I had one very good reason for coming back. For trying my everything to come back as soon as it was in my might. What I want to tell you... W-what I want to say.... I .. I mean what I mean is...Ran, I..."

"KUDO- KUN??? Are you here?? ANSWER!! Haibara- san told me everything. Where are you?? Kudooooo- kuuuuuun!!!???!!!"

Professor Agasa was ringing the doorbell and hammering on the door like crazy. Seems like the good news had reached and overwhelmed him already. Ran and Shinichi looked at each other.

"I... I guess I sh.. should go open before he breaks through the door.... wouldnt even be the first time." he grinned at her.

She smiled sweetly back and nodded.

Nothing happened. What now? Suddenly he understood what had yet to happen before he could leave. Or move.

"Ahm...would be easier when... "he blushed again and she realized what he meant, blushing too.

"You.. you are right"

Neither of them dared to move, nor did they want to. She didnt want to leave her comfortable spot on his lap and he did not want to let her go off him as well, but...

"Kudo- kun??? Are you alright? My god, did something happen to you??Answer me!! Kudoooo- kuuuun!!"

They smiled again and Shinichi moved forward so that his feet touched the ground and sat on the end of the bed with Ran on his lap. He stood up gracefully and held her close with one hand, then turned, bend as much as he could and drew the blanket of his bed back. Then he gently placed her down in his bed, loosing her legs from around his waist, not looking down her body since he didnt feel like getting the pounding he knew he would get and deserve, if for example her skirt had moved up too much. Then he pulled her shoes and school jacket off and pulled the cover up to her chin, carefully tucking her in. She smiled up at him, her eyes shining brightly.

"Rest a little ok? I am going convince doctor I was not murdered or kidnapped or whatever and then I will come back, ok?"

He stroked her hair back and kissed her on the forehead, before starting to stand back up again and he took her hand, brushing over it with his thumb. She nodded a little uncertain and he grinned at her and nodded too, standing fully now and trying to move, but her hand held him back.

"Sh.. Shinichi?" she called quietly.

"Yes?"

"P..pr..promise?"

He looked deep into her eyes, then nodded and squeezed her hand.

"I promise!"

She nodded relieved, smiling and then cuddled back into his bed, closing her eyes with a content smile on her face and breathing his sent in deeply which was slowly surrounding her, filling her senses, she let out a quiet sigh. He had to smile at the picture and moved out of the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

She took a pillow and pushed it to her chest, hugging it, then whispered quietly, so nobody except the pillow could hear.

"I love you, Shinichi!" and closed her eyes.

Outside the room, on the top of the stairs he looked down at the door, took a deep breath, and slowly started descending, whispering ever so quietly: "I love you, too, Ran!"

Of course, both remained totaly unaware of the others choice of words.

It is indeed amazing, this connection between lovers.

* * *

End Chapter Two

_Liked it?? Please tell me!! THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN!!!(still clungs on you all tightly)_


	3. About the Bees and the Flowers, Possesse...

_Still touched: Hey guys!! I AM STILL SO TOUCHED BY YOU ALL and want to THANK YOU soooooo much for your support!! I_ _will hurry to get the whole story through! I love you all soooooo much!! Special thanks to Van Fanels Soulmate for the again very very sweet review!! Love you too! Sorry for the mistake in the last Chapter. It was a problem with my pc but I got that fixed. And to answer some questions: Of course you did not read Chapter ten the last time because I never got the chance to upload it. So I am the only one who knows how the story ends THANKS A LOT for all the congratulations, guys!! Gee, I am repeating myself! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! (-huggies and kisses-) your jojo_

* * *

**Chapter three**

_About the Bees and the Flowers, Possessed Chicken and Protection!_

* * *

"KUDO- KUN??? Where are you?? Answer me!!! Hello??? Boy, are you deaf?? Oh god, are you maybe DEAD?? Hello??? Aaaaahhh OH NO, they killed him!!! I must call Inspector Megure! Have to call the police, the fire brigade, Interpol, FBI, CIA.... Oh my god !!! Those bastards really killed him!!! Oh nooo, Kudo-kuuun!! Noohohoooooo......"

Agasa was near tears as he ran around the front of Shinichis house like a lost animal.

"Police!! Help me, oh nooo, Kudo-kuuuuun!!!"

"Oi Professor, whats up??"

Professor Agasa stopped short and turned to look at the source of the voice.

There was an adult Shinichi standing - no, leaning, as cool as ever against his entrance door, watching Agasa with great amusement.

"Ku-Kudo-kun!?!You are still alive!! THANK GOD!! Wow, you really are back, I cant believe it! Youre yourself again!"

He ran to him and hugged him fiercely! Shinichi started gasping

"P-Professor, I still need air to live though, you know."

"Oh yes, right. Sorry!" he excused himself, pulling back.

"Well, now that that is solved..."...suddenly he slapped Shinichi on his arm.

"HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT? I WAS DAMN NEAR CALLING THE FBI!!! YOU CANT SCARE AN OLD MAN LIKE THAT!! I WAS NEAR A HEART ATTACK!!!"

"Professor, professor, professor. If I had been running around my neighbours garden like a possessed chicken just a few seconds ago, I, for sure, wouldnt have a mouth this big."

"Wha-" He saw Shinichis grin and had to laugh too.

"Its so good to have you back to yourself, boy. Its so amazing, isnt it?!"

"Yeah, it sure is. Its so good to be back! My own body is still better. Feels so much better, so right."

"Yeah, yeah, I see. Do you have any idea how long..."

"No, not at all. Haibara said she isnt sure herself. The time she used it, you remember, not long ago, it didnt last very long, so I guess it depends on my body. Oh professor, I wish this would last forever. I want my own body back for good!!"

"But Shinichi, what about the men in bl-"

"Ssshhhh!" He held a finger to his lips, bekoning the Professor to be quiet.

"Not so loud!"

"What is it?"

"Ran is upstairs.." Shinichi said with a slight blush, pointing to a window on the second floor.

"Ooohhhh, I see. So I came at a bad moment!"

"No, its not like that! Geez professor!"

Then Shinichi blushed more- 'If you only knew....'

"I see I see. Well, maybe I should..."

"Maybe you should....??"

"Maybe I really should...."

"Go, you mean? No, no need, its.."

"No..thats not what I meant. I think I really should....should..hm...."

"Should what?? Professor!!"

"Maybe I really should......FINALLY EXPLAIN TO YOU HOW IT REALLY WORKS WITH THE FLOWERS AND THE BEES –muahahahahahaha!!!"

Professor Agasa already started running away, leaving a stunned Shinichi with a deep-red face behind. 3, 2, 1-

"Profeeesssooooorrrr, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!!"

He roared and started running after the professor, trying to catch him but he was in good shape for his age.

"Stay still!!"

"Or maybe I should jump that part and better tell you something about PROTECTION-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"PROFESSOR!!!!! OH IF I GET YOU THEN ILL......"

"Hahahahahaha!"

He started chasing him even more, both running around the garden like little boys, Professor Agasa laughing badly, which made Shinichi blush even deeper and chase him harder, screaming all sort of things he would like to do to him after catching him, which made Professor Agasa laugh even more.

An older lady walked by, heard, then saw the two men running around and chasing each other like crazy. She raised an eyebrow, made a Tsk-sound, pulled her nose up and walked away.

After some time they were cooled down and sitting on the stairs in front of the villa, talking quietly with each other.

"What are you gonna do now, Shinichi-kun?"

"I dont know...Its still so new and you are right. We havent caught them yet, so I cant really come back for good just yet. It wouldnt be safe for any of us."

"I understand.....And... Ran?"

"...I...I c- cant tell her. You know how badly I wish I could. How badly I wish I could tell her everything. Everything!! Finally stop with this lies!!"

He added with a smirk:

"I would even stay still for all the kicking and beating she may want to do to me!"

Professor Agasa looked at him with compassion.

"Id even prefer that. But its still too dangerous. I dont even want to think about what would happen if I told her, in what danger I would put her... its impossible just yet professor. Its too much of a risk to her safety as I am willing to take!"

"Yes, I know what you mean. You would put everybody around you and her in grave danger... Dont worry too much. I am sure everything will turn out for the best. Just wait and see."

"Probably. Lets just see how long this lasts. "

"Yes."

Professor Agasa notices Shinichi looking up at his room.

"Maybe you should go back to her. You know, seize your time.."

"Maybe I should." He answered, not even looking away from the window.

"And whenever you want me to explain to you these things about protection..."

"Haha, VERY funny, Prof."

"I know..hahaha."

They laughed together until the Professor stood up.

"Yes, I better go back and go 'online'. Or maybe work a little on my new invention. I will show you later, ok?"

"Yes, ok."

They stood now fully up, facing each other and Professor Agasa lightly hit him on his shoulder.

"Keep a clear head, my boy. Just dont do anything that I wouldnt, ok?"

Shinichi grinned

"Well Professor, I really didnt intent to blow my house up!"

"OH- HA- HA! Veeeery funny!!!"

"I know!"

Both grinned now.

"Ok, anyway. See you. Its really good to have you back, son!"

"Thank you, Professor. See you!"

"Yes, and say hi to Ran- kun. "

"I will! Bye."

"Bye."

With that he disappeared in direction of his house. Shinichi returned into the house and stood at the base of the big stairs which lead the way to the second floor.

He took a very deep breath and thought about what to do next. He felt like running away.

Every time it came to things like that he run away. His emotions became too much for him and he began panicking, then he ran away.

Not this time, he decided. Being Conan had taught him things, even if he didnt want to admit it. After showing him how he really felt, and how SHE really felt it also taught him to seize every even small happy moment he had, could have, especially with her.

One moment with her made every second of it more than precious. Alone the mere thought of her smile made his heart lighten up immediately.

A slight, sweet smile creeped on his lips and he took a deep breath again. Then he slowly moved up the stairs, in direction of his choice of heart.

* * *

End Chapter Three

_Want to see me acting like a possessed chicken?? Just feed me with reviews, hehe_


	4. Bliss

_Hey guys!! What can I say to you, except I looovvvee yoouuu!! Just pleassseeeeee go on reviewing a lot and Ill hurry more with new chapters, deal??(kiss) THX already for EACH SINGLE SWEET review I have got this far! And of course Ill read your story and tell you how I like it, sweet Van Fanels Soulmate dear. I just need a little time (school and stuff and baahhh..) Silver sky magician: bees and birds?? Aahhh I have no idea!! Sorry!! In german you just say it the other way..GOMEN. Enjoy the "Bliss" of my favorite couple, hehe!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four**

_Bliss_

* * *

Shinichi quietly entered the room and carefully closed the door behind him. Walking across his room and over to the bed, where she slept peacefully, he came to a halt in front of it, watching her. 

She was sleeping on her side, with her back turned to him, her hair was spread across the pillow, haloing her, and she had another pillow tightly pressed to her chest.

All in one she looked absolutely beautiful! He moved a hand up and gently stroked her messy hair together. After he was satisfied with his work and after simply continuing watching her sleep, he weight the ups and downs of climbing into his bed after her.

Soon he had made his mind up. He decided he would gladly take the risk of getting hit if only he could get to touch her, to be near her, to hold her close like before, again.

So he carefully pulled one corner of the blanket up and climbed in. He lay still, flat on his back next to her, not daring moving or touching her.

Suddenly he got shy. There he was now, in the same bed as that one special person he cared for the most in the world, the one he would give everything for to protect. Well, there he was and he didnt know what to do. He was unsure if it was ok to go any nearer. After all, he didnt want to abuse her and take away the opportunity for her to say no.

Debating with himself he suddenly got aware of her heartbeat and breathing.

After he had climbed into bed, her heartbeat and her breathing both had increased the tiniest bit and now, after all he IS a detective, he was sure she was not sleeping.

'So it would not be bad to try to get nearer to her because she had the chance to say no.'

He turned to his right, now facing her back and moved to lay on his right arm, holding himself up with his elbow. With his other arm he stoked her hair a little, slid nearer her, the front of his knees were at the back of hers. His left arm slipped under the cover and moved around her waist, holding her close to him and nestled loosely on her stomach. Her own left arm moved over his as she held him back, twining their fingers lovingly.

All his weight was supported on his right arm, which was trapped underneath him quite uncomfortably, but somehow she seemed to sense it for she pulled her head up a little to give him the opportunity to move his arm under her head. Of course he took the invitation with a smile and after his arm was placed correctly, her head came down again and rested on his arm.

She snuggled a leg between his and lay her other on top of their twined ones. Now this was a comfortable position and his head snuggled next to hers, brushing lovingly against her own and coming to a rest on her shoulder. She rubbed her cheek against his and he returned the gesture with a light blush and a smile.

They lay like that for a while, immensely enjoying each others company, until he broke the silence with a quiet whisper.

"Professor said hi to you!"

"Thanks. What did he want?"

'Except the sex enlightenment, you mean?' he thought sarcastically with a smirk, considering telling her but decided against it.

"Oh nothing special. Wanted to see how I am, you know, make sure I am alright. Thats all!"

"Oh, I see. Make sure youre alright makes sense, if thats what you want to call running around the garden like possessed and screaming crazy things about you know what!"

He blushed a deep red.

"You..you…could.."

"I bet the whole street could hear you two," she giggled, finding it very funny how fast her usually so strong detective could turn into a tomato.

"You .. you know its not what it sounds like..he..he meant.."

"Its ok, I understand," she held his arm on her front tighter.

"And what about you? Couldnt sleep?"

"No, not really.."

"I am sor-"

"No, its not because of that. I am just.. exited.."

"So so, exited huh?" he started teasing her.

"Shinichi?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you come to school yesterday?"

"Wha…W-well, didnt want to miss your big day, did I?"

"But you really surprised me. I would never have guessed that you were the knight."

"So?"

"Yeah! And you were really brave."

"Why is that?"

"I dont think I would have done it if I were you. You didnt know the lines but you were brave enough to go on stage. Since you didnt follow the script the play was all messed up."

"Oh?" - 'but I DID follo- hey- wait a moment! SONOKO!! This stupid chicken has told me what to do:

_Sonoko: "Listen, the knight suddenly embraces the princess and kisses her. You cant talk or itll be messed up."_

'That filthy little…. I should have known better than to trust her. Oh, next time I see her, I swear I will…'

"Shinichi?"

"Hm?"

"A-and.. I mean.. then… what did you think?"

"You mean on stage? Well, we did stop in the middle of the play.."

Blushing she said : "No, baka, I mean of the princess... a-actually you dont have to s.."

"Oh! Well, you looked really beautiful in that outfit!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you."

After a little phase of silence in which both didnt know what to say she started again.

"I am glad you came though."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. So glad.."

"I am glad too."

She thought about teasing him but didnt want to spoil the moment. And she really didnt feel like it, so she remained quiet with a very content little smile on her face. They lay like that for a long time, enjoying the position they were in. Here and then he would slide a little closer to her, wanting to feel her whole and she would move against him in order to get closer, too, or he would nuzzle his head on her neck, making her giggle and him smile. Right now it was just them as they lay quietly in his room.

Suddenly he felt her vibrate a little and realized that she was humming softly to herself. He found it very sweet and recognized it as a sign that she was happy and that made him happy. Even more than he already was.

Even though he definitely IS tone dead, he recognized the song she was humming immediately and slowly rose his head a little bit from his comfortable position on the joining of her shoulder and neck, and started quietly chanting the first lines of the song into her ear, in time with the rhythm she was still summing. His words were making her smile warmly, knowing the truth behind them, as if made only for those two.

_How could I put it,_

_So that Id be able to tell you?_

_Ever since then, countless seasons _

_Have passed us by_

_But you are smiling by my side_

It was a somewhat funny mix of quiet talking and silent singing but he knew he was not the best singer and he preferred it that way, thinking it might be less harming and wouldnt spoil the mood.

Ran continued smiling at his choice of words and action, thinking it was very sweet how he tried to sing for her. It actually was not that bad at all and she really enjoyed it. He didnt sing loud and strong which is destroying if you cant sing even with your life depending on it, but quiet and loving, with all his heart in it and that made his voice sound to her like a message of angels.

Maybe it was because she was hearing him with the ears of love?! But maybe she only had a bad taste? Or maybe, and most likely, it was because his breath was playing across her ear and neck, driving her crazy for it felt so good it send shivers up and down her skin….

She started singing quietly along with him and smiled as she felt his smile at her reaction.

_Theres still one thing left I cant say_

_The secret of my heart, I dont doubt you at all_

_So long as we always have a bit of a future_

_I should be able to make it reality_

_I can't say, just a little longer, I'm waiting for a chance_

_Such quiet times_

_I want to be more connected to you_

They were holding each other closer, their entwined hands were gently held to her front and the couple quietly resumed singing the love song.

_I was just afraid of showing you everything_

_Walking slightly apart_

_For some reason, looking at your form from the side _

_you seem about to crumble, _

_and I want to protect, and be closer to you_

As if needing to make the point clearer, Shinichi tightened his hold on her a little bit, wrapping her in a protective embrace. She only smiled at his action but returned the gesture.

_The Secret of my heart, you'll understand, won't you?_

_Everyone has times when they want to run away_

_But if we do that, nothing gets started_

_I can't say, I know I'm calling for a chance_

_Can I tell the truth?_

_I just keep going round and round, unable to say that_

_Feeling in my heart_

_I can't hide it any more, 'cause I love you_

_I will be with you, wherever you are, _

_can you feel my heart?_

They rubbed their cheeks against each others lovingly, absolutely unconscious of their actions. It was as if the spell of the song took over their actions

_Can't you see, you're my dream, I don't wanna lose_

_Those precious times I spent with you_

_If you're about to give up, trust me_

_I just wanna say, I won't hesitate any longer_

_Can't you see, you're my heart, anything artificial_

_Will someday be easily destroyed_

_But we still won't ever change_

_The secret of my heart, our future is forever._

_The secret of my heart_

_The secret of my heart_

_The secret of my heart_

_Our future is forever_

They stopped singing and remained unmoving in their current position, cheek on cheek, hugging each other closely and twined hands held each other on her front. In the end of the song they practically sang for the other and felt really close. It was as intimate together as they have ever been with each other or with any other for that matter.

Their heads turned a little, so that not only their cheeks were touching but also the corner of their lips. Soon they had turned their heads the tiniest bit more and before they really thought about what they where doing, caught each others lips in a brief kiss. They pulled away quickly and looked at each other, both were blushing madly now and unsure of what to say or do.

Looking really confused and uncertain, they remained in the current position, hoping that one of them got a clue of what should happen next. After a while he simply smiled at her, and after she smiled, to his big relief, back at him, he lay his head back on the spot on her shoulder and hugged her close to him from behind again, since it felt only too right, sighing contently. Ran smiled at his action and also snuggled back to him, imitating their former position and as she was comfortable, she sighed as well.

After some time he just had to speak up, make things clear before he lost courage.

"Ran.. about that, I…"

No reaction came and he raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at her. She was smiling but had her eyes closed and he soon discovered her asleep.

He couldnt blame her for being tired. After all, the precious week had been a troubled one for her. First he was in hospital, almost dead and she had given him lots of her blood, and as Uncle Kogoro had told him she never went away from his side while he was the hospital. He didnt think she had had much sleep. Then, after that there was that thing with the school play and she had been really exited about that already days before it and couldnt sleep much either. And yesterday, as she found out he had come back, he really really doubted that she had slept much either.

He could say for sure that Ran didnt sleep lots last night and that only by looking at her. Not because she looked bad, would never dare to claim that, but because he knew her just too well. He knew that she would always put the pain of others above her own and him returning is something that moved her deeply, for sure, and he knew it very well. Not to mention that his detective eyes had seen her eyes as she came to pick him up and he could tell by the look in them, that she hadnt slept much, that she had been crying and that she is tired and needs rest, by the first look. Thats why, after all, he had let her sleep for as long as she wanted.

But Shinichi didnt feel much better himself. The transformation had cost him lots of energy even though he would never admit it and the amazing and comfortable feeling of her in his arms, feeling her whole body against his, was simply too pleasant as though he even would think of fighting the overcoming sleep.

* * *

End Chapter Four

* * *

_(A/N: The song they sang is called "Secret of my heart", by Mai Kuraki. Its famous and the 9th ending song from Detective Conan and I only used the English translation, of course. It is a REALLY beautiful song and for the ones who didnt hear it yet, take my advice and download it or ask me, since it is veeery nice and really fits into the story. Thanks. )So? What are you guys saying about THIS one?? Would love to know! Really!! So just reviewpleaseee!!!Huggies and kisses, jojo_


	5. The games we play

_Sorry for taking so long, but... argh I hate school. Why isnt there a job where you can just write fanfictions all day? Would be my DREAM, absolutely...(sigh) Anyway, hehe, have lots of fun with the new Chapter of my most precious baby! For those who want further background infos, just visit my homepage. Special thanks again to my Aternox- chan, __Van Fanel's Soulmate__, Lucky Hammer, I love you!!! Huggies to you and also to: Chiisana Shiroi-Ryu, Sara, Silver Sky Magician (thx for your correcting), my kawaii neo the tiger-chan,my Manu and Cherry- chan of course, (toKing of Kitana: read the A/N of the first Chapter, they deleted it..questions? Write me an email please)and just everybody who bothered with reviewing!! THANK YOU! I love you all and keep up the good work!!_

* * *

**Chapter fife**

_The Games We Play_

* * *

As Ran awoke, she slowly opened her eyes a little and stretched her tired muscles. She had to admit that she hadnt slept this good for a very long time and she was feeling really good for some reason. Kinda comfortable and surrounded by warmth but in a very pleasant way.

Surprised she became aware of the room she was in, noticing it was not her own but it still seemed familiar. Opening her eyes full way she soon realized it as Shinichis room.

Why was she in his room?

She tried to turn around and only now became aware of the warm arm that was around her, holding her firmly. To her wonderment she saw that she was even holding on to it, tightly, her fingers twined with the strangers hand. And she felt another slight weight on her.

Confused for a second, she slowly moved her head around as far as she could and saw Shinichis face which was resting on her shoulder. He was obviously fast asleep, hugging her close and tightly to him.

So it hadnt been only a dream! He really did come back to her. Her wish had been granted. The heavens were on her side and, finally, Shinichi was, too.

She snuggled back against him, the pleasant feeling the contact brought her was overflowing her senses with million of different emotions and feelings, making her cheeks red and warm, her heartbeat increase in speed and butterflies try to escape from their current prison in her stomach.

She closed her eyes and silently send a prayer to the gods, thanking them with everything she got for bringing her boy back to her. For giving him back to her as gorgeous and healthy as he had left her, and asked them silently (or was it begging…) to never take him away from her side again.

Amen

Awoken from the missing feeling of her body in his arms, he groaned and drew an arm up to cover his eyes from the sun. After they got used to the light, he slowly opened them and searched around his room for her. He found her standing in front of the window, looking outside, her back turned to him and she was obviously lost in thoughts.

She had realized it had started snowing, for the first time this year. Regretfully and carefully, as to not wake him up, she slowly winded her way out of his tender grip on her and slid gracefully off the bed. Then she walked over to the window with light steps. Moving the curtains aside, she put her own arms around herself and watched the snow covering the whole city in a shining white dress. It looked so romantic and it must have been snowing for a longer while since the garden of the villa was already covered in fresh, white snow.

She asked herself how long she had been sleeping and wondered wether to call her dad or not as she felt a pair of strong arms glide around her waist, pulling her lovingly back into a gentle embrace.

Ran smiled, as she felt the heartbeat that matched her own and moved back to lean more firmly against his chest, closely holding on to his arms that were resting on her stomach. He started nuzzling her hair and her neck and she savored the fire works of emotions that this simple gesture of him made her feel.

"Watcha doin' ? " he whispered sleepish into her ear, placing his chin on her shoulder, and leaned his head slightly to the side so that his cheek was resting against her own, looking outside as well. She found that out of bed- tone absolutely adorable.

"Watching the snow fall. Sorry, did I wake you?" He shook his head slightly.

"Come back to bed," he begged her like a little child. His tone send shivers up and down her spine and she turned around in his arms, smiling up at him.

"You cant sleep the whole day, you know?" she told him matter of factly. He groaned at her with half closed eyes, obviously not seeing her problem.

"Why nooot? Id had a haaard week! I deserve it, so....pleaseee Ran!" he begged her again, putting his best puppy face on with the biiig round eyes that made her weak every time.

"How about later?! Lets go for a walk, what do you think? Its so romantic outside!"

She took his hands and started pulling him in direction of the door. Again he groaned, not liking the idea of going out there, with all the snow and the cold, when he could be in a warm bed with her, one little bit.

"Oh noo, Ran!! Please dont, its sooo cold outside, dont make me go out there, pleasee!"

She stopped pulling and looked deeply into his eyes, now in turn, begging him silently with her own big and innocent eyes.

Shinichi sighed a big sigh, knowing he had already lost this battle before it really got started. How the hell did she do that? Usually he was the strong one, the one who always won and got his will but she was the only one who could turn him into a willing less slave. Only she…

Sigh

"Okay, fine. Lets go to the park, ok?"

"Yippie!! Thank you, you are the greatest" She jumped up and down around the room and he had to smile at her.

"Hah, I know I am!" he teasingly said, raising an eyebrow at her direction. She turned and smiled while walking back to him. Coming to a halt right in front of him she teased back.

"Dont let it get to your head, meitantei- sempai."

"Haha, of course not, you know me!"

"Yup, thats exactly why!" she grinned at him, pinching his nose softly.

"Oh- ha- ha, arent we funny today?!" he crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his head, looking away, pretending to be hurt. She giggled at her 'little kid' that was standing in front of her, trying to pout. Did she already mention how adorable he was?

"You never change, do you?" Ran asked him and before he could answer, she had already stood up on her tiptoes and pressed him a long and loving kiss on his cheek.

"I am glad you dont, Shinichi! Really!" She smiled her cute smile at him and then turned around again, dancing away from him, searching for her things before turning her head back, looking at him.

"Come on, get dressed. You dont wanna catch a cold, do you? Its cold outside!"

He was stunned to his place, holding his cheek in wonder and looked at this cute girl in front of him.

"Shinichi? Are you ok?

"What? Oh yes, yes I am, of course. Ahm..lets get dressed and go ok?"

"Hai!" she smiled brightly at him with shining eyes, then went to pick up her jacket and put her shoes on. He could only shake his head, smiling, and went to take his own jacket out of the closet after putting a pullover on and then put his own shoes on. Then, finally:

"Ready to go?" he asked her, holding his hand out to her.

Ran looked at him and smiled slightly at his choice of pullover.

It was the one she had made for him herself, not even very long ago! Proudly she noticed that it really did suit him good and she blushed a little.

Noticing her gaze he looked down on him and saw he source of her blushing. He smirked and blushed a little himself, not having realized he had pulled this certain pullover out of the closet. He had unconsciously picked the one he liked most… the one that meant something special to him.

"Its cool, isnt it?"

"It.. it suits you really good." She said, blushing deeper and he decided to go teasing again.

"Hah, is there anything that does NOT suit me?"

Shinichi drove his hand as cool as possible through his hair and looked up into the sky. He looked like some kind of arrogant prince.

She burst out, laughing loudly and not being able to hold back anymore, or to stop.

"You know," he said, "now you really hurt my feelings."

He turned around, arms crossed in front of him again and made a move to walk away as she held him back, still giggling..

"I am so sorry! giggle Its just..giggle..that FACE..giggle.."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, how she was holding her stomach from the much laughing she did. She deserved to be punished and teased back, he thought and eventually found a way to pay her back a little, knowing making her blush was just as good as teasing.

"Well, I am sure this suits me so good because it was made with love. Thank you again, Ran."

He bend and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, mirroring hers from before. She stopped laughing and blushed, much as he had before, looking confused up at him, holding her kissed cheek in one hand.

Now he smirked at her, pinching her nose with a finger.

"Now sweetheart, who does have a funny face?"

She blushed deeper, her embarrassment turned into anger but before she could react he was already running away, laughing.

"Oh, youre gonna pay for that one!! How dare you!! Move your ass right back here, Shinichi Kudo!!"

"But Ran Mouri, a famous karate champion like you and you cant catch me by yourself?" He teased her back, sticking his tongue out to her. She saw red.

"Oh I will, just you wait!"

And Ran started chasing him around his house, only laugher, teasing, screams and halfhearted insults could be heard.

The game of love went on for a little but ended with her catching him in the living room and knocking him to the ground. Now she sat astride him, holding his arms down with her own.

"I got you!" she said, looking down at him triumphantly.

"Yeah."

'You always got me, my love!'

"Now what do you do, Mister great detective? Do you give up? Hm…What to do with you? Oh, I know! Say: 'Ran is the greatest and Ran is always right and I am a big fat loser!'!!"

"Nooo, I never give up!"

"Oh really? And just what do you intent on doing?"

"Hm.. maybe something like.. THAT"

He used all his strength and with a sudden rush of adrenalin pushed her up and turned her over so that he was on top now, pinning her down. He grinned at her with his sexy one corner smile.

"Who is the loser now? My my, what shall I do with sweet little helpless you?"

"Oh come on, you cheated!"

"Yeah yeah, I would say the same if I were you!"

He looked stupidly at her and she searched for a way to escape until she got an idea.

"But Shinichi.. I need to tell you something important…"

"What is that?"

"I must tell you in your ear. Pleasee. Three words only…"

"Hm?"

He bend and she caught him off guard, spinning around so that she was on top, grinning down at him in triumph. But instead of fighting she soon lay her head on his chest and kept laying her whole body on him.

He hugged her, holding her close and stoked her back lightly, tired of playing himself, although…

"Ran?"

"What?"

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Well," she pulled her head up and grinned evelish at him," I won– loser!" punctuating her finger into his chest with every one of the three words.

Well, not quite what he had expected… or wished for…

"No, you didnt, you cheated!"

Suddenly both burst out laughing at their actions.

After some time they calmed down and Ran stood up and off him, offering him her hand to pull him back up on his feet. He took the invitation. While chasing their clothes had been displaced and she started pulling his jacket right again and he worked on hers. Done they smiled at each other and he put an arm behind his back, bowed and held his other arm out for her to take it, like they did in the Renaissance.

"Ready to go, my lady?"

She smiled at him and giggled a little at his suddenly gentleman behaviour but then she bowed like a lady back then would have, pretending to have a wide dress which she held on one end while bowing, and gently took his arm.

"Oh yes, sir. Thank you very much for your kind offer!"

They smiled at each other before putting serious 'fake' faces on and walked to the door. There they stopped and he held the door open for her, bowed again like some kind of servant and bekoned her with his hand to walk by.

"Oh, please after you, my lady!"

She bowed too, holding on to her imagines dress, thanking him again and walked out where she stopped and waited for him. He closed the door, locked it and walked down the stairs where she was waiting with a smile.

They looked at each other for a moment and then both started giggling uncontrollably. After they calmed down again he held his hand out for her to take it with a warm smile on his face and she took it gently, smiling warmly back at him. As his hand clasped gently around hers, and they remained looking for a moment at the eyes of the other, there were no other words needed between them. Content, they walked out into the dawning sun which was shimmering on the snow.

* * *

Liked it? Hate it? Overwhelmed, drugged, possessed...? Let me know please!! Everybody who cant wait for the next Chapter, "Confessions in the snow", hand up please! 


	6. Confessions in the snow

_Guys, have I ever mention how deeply I love each single sweet one of you?? I do, honestly!! Thank you SO much for all the sweet sweet reviews I receives so far for my stories, especially for THIS one! I want to great EVERY SINGLE SOUL who cared reviewing! I wish you all a Merry Merry Christmas and may all your dreams come true! This is the first one of the presents I have prepared, my favorite Chapter of BWHB so far. Please enjoy and read on faithfully ;) Love, jojo_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Confessions in the snow_

* * *

The picture you should imagine right now is the following: Imagine a lake, crystal clear, waving gently because of the warm, late afternoon breeze and a few ducks swimming around on it. The sun, fire red, about to set, was reflecting itself with its greatest colors on it. The path that passed through the whole place, the trees and bushes, benches and lanterns so as everything else around, were covered by a shining blanket of pure, white snow.

A few children were playing in the snow, building snowmen, making snow angels, playing soccer and running around, chasing each other with snowballs.

Couples were going for a walk, holding hands, flirting, sitting on benches, chatting happily or simply feeding the ducks and when you look more closely you may catch a glimpse of one or two couples kissing in a silent corner of the park.

In the middle of that peacefully scene, our Sherlock Holmes of the new century and his childhood friend were walking around, hand in hand, chatting and admiring the landscape.

"Yeah, you are right. Its really beautiful here! Its been a long while since we came here the last time. I think about fife years, remember?"

"How could I forget that? Ive never been so close to fall into that pond in my whole life! And that only because a certain wanna-be detective had had to play 'Catch-the-murderer!' Your luck you saved me in time, boy!"

"Oh come on! Youre still mad at me because of that? I apologized more than once! And I was really sorry, too!"

'Now that I think about it… he really was. He felt so bad about it that he got me chocolate to forgive him. That had been so sweet of him then! Like as if I could stay mad at him! Plus, he saved me so heroic… But its better if I let him wriggle a bit..'

"Yeah, its easy for you to say NOW….."

"But Raahaaannn!"

She had to giggle at his boyish voice! It was always so sweet when he did that, begging her in that voice… it made her forget immediately why she was mad at him…

"Ok, ok, I am not mad anymore!"

"Oh REALLY?"

"Yes!"

"Promise!"

"I promise."

"Oh cool!! And besides, we dont have only bad memories of this park, right? Remember when we went ice-scating and you kept falling the whole time on your butt?"

Again she had to giggle but stopped as his laughing didnt ease...

"Duh, it was not THAT funny, you know? You really could stop laughing! But you taught me how to skate, remember? That was so funny."

'And exiting!' she thought as she remembered her heartbeat going crazy as he did so…then..

"Yeah, that was funny…"

"And remember when we came here to pick nick with our families?"

"When was that?"

"Oh, it was a long time ago. I guess we were fife or something.."

"Oh right, I remember! Wasnt it that time with your Dad spilling the whole juice over the blanket?"

"Yeah and our Moms talking the whole time about who would have won with that last vote the title of the beauty- queen in their school time."

"Right. That was fun!"

"Yeah" Ran looked to the trees far away which were also covered in white. She was thinking about that time when her Mom and Dad still had been living together… 'If only….'

"Dont think too much about it Ran!" he told her, looking straight ahead. She turned her head to look at him but he still didnt turn to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your parents. You cant force them into anything, you know? Maybe someday they will realize their mistake and go back to each other. If fate has that for them in mind, then so be it. But until then, you shouldnt worry too much about it!"

She was silent for a while.

"How.. how did you..?"

"It was kinda obvious. And after all, its me, remember?"

She looked surprised at him and he gave her a smile. She was stunned, then couldnt do anything but gently smile back into that kind and loving face that always looked right through her. She gave his hand a grateful squeeze.

"Yeah, you are right. Thank you."

"Youre welcome."

'Always!' he thought.

'I know that, my Shinichi!' her thoughts answered his.

They continued their walk, talking about past times. How he used to read her his favorite novels, or how they went walking around the forest, searching for treasures and thieves and pirates. It was so funny talking about these things and it did them very good. They stood in front of a bench, cleaning it and sitting down together, watching the cold winter sun set and dive the pond, which lay practically in front of their feet, in its most beautiful colours.

"So, what was this important thing you wanted to tell me, anyway?"

"Huh?" He looked stupefied at her.

"Dont you remember? Yesterday before you solved that murder case you told me you had something important to tell me. And right before Professor Agasa came, you wanted to tell me, too, so what is it?"

"O-oh..t-that…Well it was actually just that…"

He took a breath and told her the whole story about what he had to say and in the end her eyes widened and she looked amazed at him.

"You must be kidding?!?!"

"No, I am serious!"

"Wow! He really solved the case with only these clues? Thats amazing! Sherlock Holmes is so great!"

"I told you!" he said with a content smile. Suddenly she stopped talking and he did too, turning to her, looking puzzled. Through knowing eyes she asked him with a grin:

"What did you really want to say?"

He stocked, knowing he had been found out.

"Eh..that..is..eh.." She sighed, closing her eyes and started talking again:

"I know its hard for you to say. But a man should be brave and you should just say it."

'Oh man, I am really found out! What to do? Oh gods..'

"You should just say it, if you want to borrow the notebook I used during your absence…" She looked a little annoyed at him, but not directly angry.

He felt from all heavens. 'Notebook? What was she talking about? Didnt she mean…'

So his clever response, as he looked surprised and lost at her, was nothing else but..

"Nani??"

Now it was her turn to look confused.

"Wasnt that what you wanted to ask?"

His eyes becoming dots in a state of shock and wonderment, a few sweat drops forming on his forehead.

'Ah.. No?? Absolutely bloody freaking NO?' his mind screamed a response.

'She thinks I wanted to ask for.. her notebook? Oh my god, how can she… cant she see that I.. I.... oh geez!!'

Putting a hand behind his head, he decided for unknown reasons to play along for another moment, smiling embarrassed.

"Ah..no. Thats exactly it!"

Now she smiled knowingly at him.

"I knew it!"

'No you dont!! Dammit!'

Shinichi suddenly leaned forward, so close to her that their faces were only an inch apart from each other, while blushing deeply at their closeness and at what he was about to say and looked sternly in her deep eyes.

"You should know thats not it!" he burst out.

"What?" now she was the shocked one because his words made no sense to her. If not that, what else could he mean? Maybe.. no, he would never.. why would he.. oh I am so naïve, hoping like that.. but… what COULD he mean?

"Its that.. I mean.. what I wanted to say is… that is.."

He looked away, somehow embarrassed and unsure of himself. But what was he actually afraid of? Was there anything to worry about? But then…..What if she rejected him? What if he made a fool of himself? And what if she started screaming at him and beating him up and.. laughing at him? Hating him and leaving him? He couldnt bare that… but why was it so hard to say? Why could his heart not stop racing?

'You are Shinichi Kudo, not afraid of anything, remember?' his brain told him.

But his heart answered…

'Except of losing her!"

This time his brain didnt respond.

"Shinichi?" her sweet innocent voice brought him back. He turned his head and looked at her.

"What is wrong, Shinichi?"

"No-nothing is wrong…."

"Is it so bad you cant tell me? Cant you trust me anymore?"

She looked away, not wanting him to see her sad face.

'Oh no, shes thinking that.. that.. oh Ran, my innocent angel, you should know better than that!'

He stood up and kneeled in front of her. Turning her face gently with his left hand so that she was looking down at him with her surprised look. He remained kneeled and held her hands in his as he looked up into her surprised face.

"Ran, look at me, please. Listen, this is important and you have to know its not easy for me to say, but I cant wait even another moment to tell you. Its nothing bad, really not…I guess.. and please… before you object or feel like beating somebody up or anything like that.. hear me out first, ok?"

'Oh how I hope nobody interferes! Please let nobody disturb us now or I will lose my courage.'

She looked curiously and so innocently at him…. Then Ran nodded slowly.

'She has no idea, has she?'

'What could he want? I dont know what he is talking about…..and then….maybe?…NO! Stop dreaming and just listen to him, girl!!'

"Ok..how to start this…uhm.."

'Dammit, why didnt I prepare something? Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

He looked back into her eyes. Eyes that hypnotized and fascinated him in many ways. Her eyes caught his and he didnt seem to be able to tear his gaze away as he continued staring into them deeply. Then Shinichi caressed her hands, took a deep breath and let his heart speak.

"Ran…as I already said..this here is not easy…not at all easy…a- and I am so clumsy when it comes to things like that, you know that.. But it has to be said. I told you I realized many things while I was away, right? Yes..and one of those things is…is for example t-the reason.. reason why I never had a girlfriend, never dated although there were many girls who would have liked to...No, let me finish! But hell, I never even looked at a girl twice!

O- or the reason .. why I tried my best to come back as soon as possible.

And the reason why I had countless nights, thinking about the special person in my life. The most important person for me that I want to protect with everything I got! You know how many nightmares I had? How many times I wanted to quit everything and return to see that beautiful face again that lightens up my heart and makes me forget all my nightmares and problems? Do you know?"

She was shocked at his honest statement and literally stunned! She didnt know what she was supposed to think and ignored the jealousy that was slowly rising within her. Nor did she know what he was trying to say. She only felt that this person she was looking at right now, was totally opening himself up as he kneeled completely vulnerably and open in front of her.

Ran slightly shook her head.

"Shinichi.. I.."

"I didnt think you know, Ran. How could you? I never talked to you about it because I was too much of a coward. I was afraid and scared… but I grew strong while having to be separated and apart… a- apart from YOU, Ran."

-Silence-

Her eyes widened and she had to think a couple of times about his last sentence but still doubted she had understood it right. Before she could ask or answer, he went on, needing to say this in one piece before he lost it.

"Yes Ran, its you. It was always you! Why should I look at another girl when I have the right one by my side since childhood? Why would I, when I have the best, most beautiful, strong, loyal, kindhearted, polite, loving, caring, best… lets just say PERFECT girl you can find, already by my side? There is no other that would fit better to me and my life or that I would prefer, in the whole world.

Believe me, there was never a moment of doubt for me that you are the girl in my life and I need no other!

You are my reason for coming back! Always have been my only reason.

Because of you, I turn jealous, and I really am not the jealous type, usually, am I? No… see?

Because of you, I was laying countless times in my bed, thinking about you and if you were safe and alright and I was cursing the guys who had to tear me apart from you.

Because of you, I had the worst nightmares, because losing you is the only thing I am truly afraid of!

I told you once it hurts me when you cry, remember? I meant it! I cant bare seeing you hurt and I partly still hate myself for being the one who keep hurting you the most while being away, even though I couldnt help it, I swear!"

He made a pause, looking into her face. He couldnt recognize any emotions, she just looked at him with wide eyes and was listening to what he had to say. After all he himself had asked her to do so…

"You are my sunshine, my light at the end of the tunnel! You can lighten my heart up with only one smile. Holding you close is truly the worlds greatest pleasure and being apart from you.. is…is… it is like hell! The purest torture!

Because of you, Ran, my life makes sense! You are the most special, precious and most important person in my life and I dont want to have to miss another day telling you all that. You have a right to know and even if you might not feel the same way… You should know… that… that I .. oh my….. Ran… I… I l- love y- you! I have l- loved you for as long as I can think. Always and only you!"

He was finished, and looking down at their hands, away from her face, did not dare looking into her eyes.. didnt know if he should go on, stop, run away or maybe just drop dead? Did he talk too much? Not enough? Did he do it right or did he make a fool of himself? Did he lose everything? His heart was beating like crazy. He had never been so scared of anything in his whole life, than to hear what she would say or see how she would react.

He felt like he would explode any moment. His face burned and his stomach was clenched painfully, and so was his heart. He kept looking at their twined hands, feeling his shake even when being enveloped by hers, and was waiting for whatever came next. Time seemed to work extra slowly only to torture him.

In reality he didnt have to wait very long as he felt something drip on his hand. He looked up at her and saw her crying. Oh god, what had he done?? He began to panic.

"Ra-ran, I am so sorry! Its ok, I understand, I am sorry and I wont bug you anymore, but please dont cry, please! I can go if you want.."

She couldnt stop crying, but her face didnt look very sad and that surprised him. Still, he stood up and was about to go, run away, cursing himself for causing her pain, again, as her hand held him back and she stood too.

"Sh-shinichi, dont go, please… its not like that… I….. god.. I am just so overwhelmed… I would never ever have dreamed that you would come back and confess your love for me the same day. I-its just… I mean, what you just said… is… its just everything I ever dreamed of! Everything I was hoping for, for so long."

"What?" He looked surprised and confused at her, his mouth dropping open.

"Yes. Didnt you ever realized? The way I never looked at another guy twice, too? The way I was always together with you, hanging around with you, caring for you? You say I am loyal? What else can I do? I think about you the whole day and in the night I dream about you. I wake up with you as my first thought and go to sleep with you as my last thought. There is no other person I care for more than you, Shinichi. You are my happiness. When you are away you take a part of me with you but when you come back I am complete again. My reason for living is back and just then, everything makes sense again.

Because of you, I get jealous, too.

Because of you, I always give my best.

Because of you, I cry, because of you, I laugh and smile.

Because of you, I even make chocolate, tea pots and pullovers.."

She smiled and he smiled back at her, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Shinichi… you.. you are my everything, the most important and precious person in my life, too, and Ive waited way too long myself to tell you that…. but I..I… Oh Shinichi..I..I love y- yo- ou, too! Ive loved you for so long and didnt even realize it at first. But now I am sure and you are the one I want to spend my life with."

She ended her own statement, waiting for him to say something, anything. But he just stayed still, stunned and shocked as hell. He couldnt believe it. Did she just really say that all or was it just his imagination? 'Wouldnt be the first time'. He just had to make sure.

"Ran.. I I am really speechless…I dont know what to say.. I … did… did you really mean that? I you repeat that? Cause I wanna make sure if I dont hear things suddenly."

She giggled and repeated it for him, feeling a lot more confident having said it once.

"Shinichi, I love you!"

"Ok, I am in heaven. Mind telling me when exactly I died? Oh my god, this cant be reality. You know, Ive been dreaming of this moment for so long… and now… it.. it must be another dream. Okay, I am outta here!"

He turned, ready to walk away but she held him back, turning him to her again and taking his head in her hands, looking straight into his eyes.

"Listen to me and listen good, because I wont repeat myself another time. Shinichi, I really love you! More than anything else. I mean it with my very soul and I am real! This is real! No need to run away, understand?"

He looked deeply into her eyes and slowly nodded. She nodded as well, taking her hands slowly away from his face.

"Ok."

"But.. but Ran.. are you sure about that? My life is so dangerous and so stressing… are you sure this is what you want? I mean…"

"Shinichi… I have never been so sure of anything in my whole life. Thats what I´ve wanted for so long now and my father is a detective as well, remember? I know exactly what I am getting myself into."

"Detective… right… how could I forget that?!" he asked, slightly sarcastically.

-Silence-

"Wh- what now?" he asked, unsure of what to do next, still badly blushed, just like her, looking at his feet.

"You…well.. maybe… you c- c- could h-hug me?!" she replied shyly with her eyes on the ground, unsure herself, just speaking out loud what her heart told her.

"S- sounds good to me…"

Uncertain of himself he took a step forward and then looked at her. She had a beautiful smile on her face as she looked at him and that made his heart overflow with emotions. She really meant it, she loved him too! Closing the distance between them he took her in his arms first shyly, then tightly, holding her as close as it was possible and she wound her arms around his neck and held him close to herself. He tightened his grip around her waist, pressing her more tightly against himself. Their hearts were beating like crazy but neither of them cared nor did it matter right now. All that mattered was that they loved each other, finally admitted it and that they were together, finally.

"Thank you, Ran. Thank you for the most precious gift that exists! Your love!" he whispered in her ear, his voice thick with emotions.

With teary eyes she replied…

"Oh Shinichi, there is no need to thank me. I got the most precious gift from you, too. And thats your own love!"

"Always!"

"Always!"

They kept staring into each others eyes, getting lost in the other, both wanting to go further but neither knowing how to broach the subject, nor did they know how far the other was ready and willing to go. Shinichi moved forward, leaning is face closer to hers, then stopped and waited, looking into her eyes again, questioning, blushing. Ran looked at him too, and slightly nodded her assent. Grinning, Shinichi completed the movement and their lips brushed.

His touch was like fire! Ran felt like her whole body was glowing! Where he was having his hand on her back to hold her close, she could have sworn she was getting burned and her back arched involuntarily towards him as his lips brushed hers. It felt so good she faintly moaned her assent again, standing a little on her tiptoes to reach him better and held his head closer. Shinichi then leaned in and gently kissed her closed mouth while holding her still closer. His lips were somewhat moist and the electric sensation he was provocating in her were making her blush furiously and shake all over as she still tightened her grip on him.

Actually moaning again into his closed mouth, Ran opened her lips slightly, prompting without words for Shinichi to go further.

Shinichi in turn was shocked as all hell but opened his lips slightly, too, taking her invitation, one hand buried in her hair, holding her head carefully and with his other he still held her around her waist, while one of her hands was gently playing with his hair and her other was tangled in them. Suddenly his grip on her waist tightened even more and he gently lifted her a little so she could kiss him easier. Her grip on his neck tightened as she made good use of his action.

The couple stood like that for a long time, blushed faces, holding each other close and kissing lovingly, forgetting everything around them. Nothing else existed for them, but their own little world with only them in it.

After some time the need for air rose.

'Damn natural urgencies!"

They gently broke the kiss, regretfully pulling away from each other but staying close and they slowly opened their eyes again. She looked at him with her big eyes, smiling and he returned the smile, grinning slightly. All he could say was:

"Wow!"

"Yeah…wow! Shinichi I .."

"Sshhhh, dont. Lets just enjoy the moment, ok? Come here!"

He sat down on the bench where they had been sitting before and held his hand out for her. She accepted his invitation and let herself be pulled onto his lap. As she sat, he wrapped his arms around her and letting them come to a rest on her stomach where his fingers lovingly twined with hers. She leaned back so she could lay her head on his shoulder. His cheek came in contact with hers and he kissed hers gently before turning his head to let it rest comfortably against it. He had felt her cheek redden at his kiss and he smiled at this sweet girl that was now his. She would probably still blush years later whenever he kissed her cheek. His sweet, innocent little angel. He tightened his grip on her possessively.

They sat there like that for a long while, giving each other warmth and watching the pond catching the last rays of the sun.

Nothing had ever felt this good to them, as this moment.

"It was the best idea youve ever had, Ran!"

"What?"

"Going for a walk in the snow!"

"Yeah. Definitely the best!"

* * *

_So... is there anyone out there still not sure why this one is my favorite Chapter so far? hehe for those.. just email me and I will see what I can do for you :)_

_I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me, kay? Love you all, jojo_


	7. Jealously, King Kong and Dessert

_And here we go again!! A sweet and funny Chapter for all those sweet people out there! Funny Title, huh?? Hehe, read and find out what itall isabout! Enjoy guys, love you hugs Greetings to everybody!!!_

* * *

**Chapter seven**

_Jealousy, King Kong and Dessert_

* * *

The wind began to get stronger and the couple started to freeze, so they decided to walk back home. On the whole way, they held hands and stayed close to each other. They talked quietly about a lot of things, like their feelings which lay now open on the table. For example how much of a relief it was to them, having admitted them finally, the fears they had had, the longing and how happy they made each other.

Being the great detective that he was, he quickly noticed that she was freezing, so he did what she had hoped for. He lay his arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him. She winded her arm around his waist, after blushing slightly, a nice rose painting her already red cheeks even more, and leaned her head against him.

Noticing how comfortable she was being near him, made him smile and his heart fill, all over, with overwhelming love for this tiny creature he was cradling in his arms right now.

However, too soon they came to a halt, realizing they were already in front of her house and stood like that, looking first up and then at each other, not wanting to leave their position. Ever.

"I.. I think you should go upstairs or else your father will kill me in person."

"But I dont wanna lea… I mean.. what about… what if…" she looked down in shame.

"Hey, sweetheart, what are you afraid of?" he gently asked her, holding her chin up so she was looking again in his face. She just stared into his eyes, almost as if in trance and her eyes told him all her fears with only one look.

"Ran, I wont run away from you anymore, I promise, ok? I will be here tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after…."

He tried to convince her while giving her a confident grin but she still looked afraid at him, her look holding somewhat desperate.

"Really! Now, you are stuck with me, girl! And I dont plan to ever give you away, again! You are all mine now!"

Shinichi pulled her into a gentle and possessive hug. She smiled, hugged him back and drove with her hands under the back part of his jacket and up his back, pressing her head tightly against his chest and closed her eyes. He only held her closer, surpressing the shiver her warm hands on his bare back send up and down his skin.

They stayed like that as long as they dared, enjoying their moment and reluctantly pulled apart after a while.

"I want to stay with you! Now that I got you back, I dont want to leave you just yet.."

"But Ran, you have to. I dont want your father to have any reason to forbid me to see you!"

"I understand. I guess this means goodnight, then." She replied sadly. He looked at her with a look full of compassion and leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead, putting all his love in this kiss.

"Okay, how about this: I will wait here for you! Go and look if he is mad. In case you need any help, I will be here. Just come and get me and we will explain your father what good kids we have been. And when everything is settled, THEN I will wish you a real good night, ok?"

"Okay." She nodded, somewhat relieved and, turning around, started to climb up the stairs to the cave of the lion. He was looking after her, ignoring how the stairs seemed somehow shorter and smaller than they have a day ago because of his change of angle, hoping everything will turn out for the best.

But after only four stairs she came back rushing down to him, taking his head between her hands and gave him a sugar sweet kiss on the lips. After pulling away, she smiled broadly at him with red cheeks and rushed back up the stairs, disappearing from his view.

Shinichi was left behind, glued on his place as he could do nothing but stare after her in wonder.

'She is so amazing!! Oh Gods… what did I ever do to deserve her? Please, tell me, so I can do it all over again!!'

He waited for what he believed was about one minute, before she came down the stairs in a hurry, a very happy expression on her face!

"What happened?"

"Its Dad! He wrote a note to me that he suddenly had to go and visit Mom, but he didnt say why. And he wrote that he will return tomorrow night!"

"Oh, thats great! So you wont get into any trouble! And you arent alone, right? You got this little kid with you, dont you? Conan, wasnt it?"

"Dad also wrote, since I wasnt at home and he didnt know when I would return, he gave Conan to Professor Agasa before leaving. So... I am .. kind..of… all.. alone…"

They looked shyly at each other, both knowing what they would want to do now, but neither daring speaking it out loud. Until he started talking again, blushing badly…

"Ran… W… I mean.. w..w-would you wanna sleep wit-.. by me tonight? I dont wanna leave you all alone, too dangerous and also… I l-like having you around… very much…"

"Why wont you come to sleep here?"

He had to laugh out and grinned at her with red cheeks.

"Just imagine your fathers face in case he would return earlier and then ask again, dear."

She thought about it for a moment and gave in, grinning at him.

"You won that point, honey. Okay, just wait a second so I can get my stuff, okay?"

"Hai!"

She rushed again into the house and returned fife minutes later with a bag, smiling at him.

Neither had time to think about their choice of words.

Shinichi took the bag from her, always the gentleman, swung it in a cool way over his shoulder and with his free hand he took her hand gently, noticing it had become something natural for him to do, and they started walking the familiar path to his villa.

They chatted happily, flirting a lot with each other on their way to his home, staying the whole time as close as it was possible considering only the fact they still had to walk. As they were passing by Professor Agasas house, and Shinichi had whispered something into Rans ear which made her giggle like crazy and cover her mouth, neither noticed the shadow in one of Agasas windows observing them. Suddenly a familiar voice shouted:

"Oi, Shinichi! Good that I see you! Wait a moment, I need to talk to you for a sec. Oh, hi Ran- kun, long time not seen. How are you?"

"Thanks, fine Professor. And how are you doing?"

"Yeah, I am okay. You know, got much to do, theres still lots to invent and when I have free time I like surfing through the Internet nowadays. Its so much fun, all the possibilities you have and you even can- "

Shinichi caught discretely to get his attention, his gaze bringing the Professor back to the matter of hand.

"Yes, right! Shinichi, Haib.. ahm.. I mean this kid, Conan, would like to have a word with you."

"With me?"

"Yes. He said its very important. Come on, dont be like that! You are his idol after all!"

Professor Agasa added, his gaze trying to make Shinich understand that it was important.

"Alright, but only a minute. Could you wait for me, Ran?"

"Of course! And make sure you dont disappoint your fan."

He grinned at her while putting her bag down.

"Promise. Will be back in a minute!"

"Okay." She smiled a sweet smile at Shinichi, which he returned wholehearted, then, after saying their goodbyes to her of course, disappeared with Professor Agasa into his house.

"So Professor, what is so important?"

"Ai needs to ask you a few things, about the drug and how you feel, possible side- effects and this kind of stuff, so she asked me to ask you to come in for a second. Ill go back down, work a little, ok?"

"Okay, Professor."

He disappeared downstairs and left Shinichi back on the couch. Soon after, Ai appeared.

"Hey Haibara!" he greeted her friendly, obviously in a good mood.

"Hey Kudo- kun! You are in a good mood as I can see?! Whats the reason?"

"Oh, there is no special reason." He answered her, not wanting to talk with her, of all persons, about his love life.

"Of course not. But one reason is tall, has brown hairs and a cute face and is accidently waiting for you in front of the house. No reason at all, I see."

Shinichi had had enough! Her bad mood and negative thinking about Ran was this time too much. He stood up enraged and confronted her.

"Whats your problem? What do you have against her? She didnt do anything to you, did she?! I just cant understand you sometimes, Haibara!"

"Who said I have anything against her?"

"Come ON, its kinda obvious."

"Well, I am only careful. Maybe you have even told her already about the organization! After all, she IS a danger to our indenti-"

"Oh please, dont start this crap again. She is no danger because I am not telling her anything about the organization. Even though I would like to very much, you can believe me that. But I dont. She still trusts me enough to not push this subject and she believes me when I say that it is too dangerous to tell her. But I really want to tell her, you can believe me that. But I dont, though. I am not stupid enough to put her life in any danger."

'Right, you would never put her into any danger. You would rather die. How stupid human are sometimes. Love is weakness and before we arent freed from the enemy, we cant allow weakness to fog our senses. Dont you understand that? But who am I to talk?'

"Look, Kud-"

"No! If you would just talk to her once in a while, or talk to her at all, instead of ignoring and avoiding her, maybe you would have nothing to object, anymore. Maybe you would accept her, or even become friends with her!"

'Like anybody would accept a risk for ones identity or dreams…'

(A/N: Please remember that Ai has not talked/ introduced herself to Ran yet. That happens about 5 Mangas after this story line.)

"You fool. Your obvious weakness is a threat for every one of us. It makes you careless and when you are careless, you make mistakes and mistakes often end up deadly."

After a pause of silence where he desperately searched for the right words, he finally told her in a silent voice while looking at the ground.

"I told her my feelings, Ai." He looked now directly at her.

She looked at him, an indefinite expression in her eyes.

"I could no longer keep it a secret and keep it closed up. I had to tell her how I really feel or I would have gone crazy and have kept hurting her. And myself. I know, it may was dangerous of me but I had to take the risk.... I know it may sound… strange or crazy to you… But…. do you think it was wrong?"

No response.

"Ai? Say you are happy for me. After all, didnt you get me the pill so I could solve everything with her and make up?"

'Affection makes one doing the strangest things, doesnt it?'

She remained silent.

"Say it, Ai!" he insisted quietly.

"I am happy for you."

'At least I sure will be, someday… maybe…'

"Thank you."

"Thats what friends are for, right?"

'Thats everything were gonna be… friends… forever… have I gone insane?'

He smiled at her.

"Right! And now, come on, tell me what you wanted to know for your protocol!"

'Running away is useless, now. It doesnt suit the warrior who has to keep up his appearance. But to hold his head up height, this is what makes him strong and feared.'

"Okay. So, there is for one that thing with…….."

In front of Professor Agasas house, Ran was still waiting for Shinichi to return and was starting to feel a little cold. Man, why did Conan have to talk to him now? Especially when it was so cold? She really loved and adored her little sunshine, but sometimes he really picked the worst moments.

Suddenly she heard a sound behind her and spun around, her hand automatically coming up and she stood in defense position. Noticing it was only a young man who looked, now, a little scared, she put her hands back down. He was about her age, she guessed, but tall and broad like a bear, with a cigarette in one hand.

"Ho, dear, keep your horses down. I aint gonna do anything bad to you, so chill!"

"I am sorry. Must be reflex."

"Say, what is a beauty like you doing out here, all alone, at this late hour?"

"Oh.. I am waiting for my boyfriend, but he is taking his time."

Ran blushed slightly at her choice of words. Boyfriend! Shed never said it before, but it still did sound and feel so good!

"I see. Do you have any fire?" the young boy asked, holding his cigarette in her sight.

"No, sorry. I am not smoking."

"Oh yeah, actually I dont, too. I just wanted to talk to you, haha."

She smiled at him politely, hoping for Shinichi to return soon.

"Wow, you are really beautiful. One doesnt get to see girls this beautiful very often. I wonder if you are modeling?"

"Ahm, no. Actually I was invited once but it was blown off because of a murder case…"

"Hm? Oh ok, I see… Wow, I cant believe how beautiful you are when you smile. Do you want to go out with me sometime? I could show you so many interesting things. Well, what do you say?"

He tried to sound seductive as he moved closer to her, smirking and raising his eyebrows in invitation and wanna be coolness.

"No, thank you. Actually I…"

"Come on, chick. Dont be like that. You know you want to!"

"Actually I…"

"She has already other plans. We are sorry." Said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see who was the one who talked and Ran was immediately relieved, unlike the guy.

"And who the hell are you, little boy? Cant the lady speak for herself?"

"Oh, she sure can! But before you do any other mistake, I was only trying to protect your butt from getting kicked into next century."

Shinichi replied, staying cool.

"Oh really? I wanna see that! What do you want, anyway? I was just asking her out so butt out of adult things, boy."

"Well, I seem to remember the lady not wanting to go out with you. Now excuse us!"

Shinichi walked over to where Ran was standing, took her bag from her again, lay an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for waiting, baby. Ready to go?"

"Wait, wait, WAAAIIIT a second!! DONT tell me, HE is your boyfriend! Is that a joke or what? Hahahahaha!"

"Hey King Kong, do you got any problem with that? Why dont you go back where you came from and let us in peace? I bet your furry little servants in the jungle are already waiting for their king to return."

"OH it seems like somebody wants to get his little ass wiped. Do you wanna scare me? What could you do to me anyway, except clean my shoes? Who the hell are you to risk such a big mouth?!"

Shinichi let her bag down, let go of her and walked over to the guy, standing in front of him and looking calmly into his eyes, as if the meter high difference didnt exist at all.

"My name is Shinichi Kudo and I am detective! Every heard of me? Judging from your expression, you have. My dear friend, I could easily torture you for whole hours, kill you without problem the painfullest ways you cant even imagine and make it all look like an accident. Nobody would ever find out it was me and then I would happily dance on your grave with a huge smile on my face. SO, would you MIND letting MY girl in peace and move your ugly ass out of our sight or….?"

Shinichi looked still calmly at the guy, rising both of his eyebrows and looking demanding at him, something definitly threatening in his eyes and voice. The guy looked down at him and you could see the debate going on in his head, his right eye squeavering a little.

Obviously he had heard of Shinichi, because sweat was forming on his forehead and he tried hard to not show his fear. After giving Shinichi a last dirty look, he turned around and walked away without another word.

Shinichi smiled triumphantly and turned around, walking really cool over to Ran. She looked at him impressed, and he took her bag again into one hand and wound his other around her waist, so that anybody who was not yet convinced who she belonged to, wouldnt have even the slightest trace of doubt left. Together they walked to his house.

"You know, you sure took your time!" she started with a smile.

"I am sorry. There were lots of questions. But looks like you had lovely company."

"Oh yeah, it was so great! But then you disturbed and interfered crudely!"

Both smirked.

"Thank you for that."

"Ah, no big deal."

"You were really scary at the end! Would you really have killed him?"

"Nah, not really. But if he had kept on bothering you, I would have beat him up for sure!"

She smiled.

"Arent we a little possessive today?"

"When it comes to you? Always!"

Both laughed and walked on.

"Baby, huh? I never thought you were such a sexist!"

"I AM NOT! But.. well.. blush ..had to show him who you are with, hadnt I?"

"Aha, I see. Why do I suddenly feel like a hydrant?"

They laughed again and he tightened his grip on her as if saying 'mine!'.

"But… that was really sweet of you."

"Naahh, no big deal. I just cant allow some stupid guy to bother you!! But, did you really say boyfriend?"

Now she blushed too, looking at the street in front of her.

"Well, I HAD to say something and… I thought that… I mean... it is true, isnt it?"

"Y-yes, of ..of course. I was just a little surprised. Its something I am not used to… so.. far… but it sounds really good, still familiar."

"Yeah!"

They looked silently at each other for a few moments with love filled gazes.

"Ran, you really are my dream come true, do you know that?"

"I might have an idea. And dont be afraid, my love. Nobody could ever take me away from you now. I mean.. I was faithful to you all the time you were away, even without everything that happened today… was faithful just because! Why would I run away with some guy when Ive just found and got you back?"

"You are right. Sorry for being stupid. I trust you, really."

She smiled at him sweetly, telling him she knows already, giving him a hug.

"But, for the record: I dont trust this Gorilla."

They laughed and stopped walking because they were already in front of his house. Looking at each other he grinned and looked into her angelic face. Then, smiling, he leaned forward, giving her a deep and loving kiss to which she replied with equal passion. Pulling away, blushed, he smiled at her and she smiled back.

Shinichi took his keys from his pocket and opened the door, letting her go inside and walked in after her. He had thought about carrying her over the treshold but decided that was something he wanted to do to her later, on a very special day, after he would have asked her an oh so important question. He closed the door behind them, smiling a little to himself.

They walked in into the living room, where he put her things down. Suddenly she heard his stomach growl and grinned at him. He blushed.

"Hungry?"

"Well, maybe a little…"

"Call it intuition but I knew something like that would happen. And since I am sure you didnt have time to fill your fridge yet, I brought some things along."

She opened her bag and took a small bag with food out, smiling proudly at him.

He only looked at her, his mouth dropped open.

"Wow, Ran! You are really amazing!"

She blushed and smiled, standing up and walked over to him.

"Now take your winter clothes off and I will make something to eat ok?"

She said, slowly unbuttoning his jacket. He smiled at her and opened in turn her own jacket.

"I wanna help you!"

She picked up her ingredients and walked in the kitchen. Only after a second she looked out at him again, blinking at him with a grin then disappeared.

He smiled, put his jacket off completely and walked inside the kitchen after her.

She was already cutting some vegetables, singing quietly and he walked right behind her, hugging her from behind and looked over her shoulder, watching her work. She smiled.

"I like it when you do that. Looks sexy."

"Cutting vegetables?"

"No, cooking!"

"Haha, you only think at your stomach!"

"I only think at you!"

He replied seductively and kissed her neck. She shuddered, the knife getting slower and as he kept doing it she stopped cutting and turned around, wounding her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Are you here to help me cook or to seduce me?"

"Maybe both!"

"Maybe, but then you wont get anything to eat till tomorrow."

He thought about it hard for a moment, then kissed her forehead and letting her go he asked..

"Okay, good point. What should I do?"

She smiled at him and told him what he had to do. When he was finished and had nothing to do anymore, he went to put his pyjamas on and soon came back. After he returned she went to get her own night grown on and by the time she returned the food was almost finished.

Soon, she told him to go and get the table ready. After he left she quickly went to prepare her surprise.

After a while she brought their plates to the living room, where he had already prepared candles all over the place and was waiting for her. She smiled at him as she set the tables on the table.

"Thats really beautiful!"

"Yeah, you know, I tried to get a little closer to your beauty but that still cant compare at all."

"Ohhh, you are soo sweet!"

She kissed him again and he smiled.

"Wow, if I always get such big rewards I guess I will have to do that daily!"

Smiling, they sat down on the couch and she took a plate, and feed him some Sushi. She knew it was his favorite, thats why she had cooked it. He ate it from her and his eyes lightened up even more.

"Wow, thats so yummy. You really are the best Ran!"

She giggled as she watched him eat with great pleasure. He reminded her a little on Conan, when he eats.

"Do you wanna try that too?" he asked her, holding one piece of sushi up.

"Sure."

He grinned teasingly at her.

"Get it then" placing it on his mouth, biting lightly at one end. She grinned too and leaned forward, taking her half from his mouth, laying a gentle hand on his cheek and giving him a sweet kiss in the progress.

"Wow, Ive never tasted something this delicious. Thank you, Ran."

"Nah, its not as good as it would be in a real restaurant but …"

"Although the food is the best too, and definitely a lot better than in any restaurant, I didnt mean the food right now!"

He told her, grinning broadly. She smiled, rewarding him with another kiss.

"You are impossible!"

"I know."

They laughed and resumed eating, here and then feeding each other until they were finished with the meal.

"Do you have some space left for dessert?"

"Dessert? We didnt do any dessert, did we?"

"Oh, I did."

"Really? Thats great! I never say no to food!" he smiled and she returned it.

"Okay, so just wait here for a sec, ok?"

"Alright."

She disappeared into the kitchen again and came back with a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream.

"Wow, I love strawberries!"

"I know dummy, thats why I got them."

"Did I tell you already that you are the best?" he grinned at her.

"Yup, but I get never tired of hearing it."

They laughed and she sat down to him, dipping a strawberry in the bowl with whipped cream and feed it to him.

"Awesome."

giggle "What?"

"They taste even better when given from you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, look.."

He also took a strawberry and feed it to her. She liked her lips and had to agree.

"Yes, you are right."

She dipped another strawberry in the cream and put it into her mouth, ready to eat it as he suddenly came forward and kissed her, stealing the strawberry from her mouth.

"Delicious!" he told her, licking his lips.

"Hey, not fair! That was mine." She grinned at him and he grinned back.

They played a little with the food, feeding each other, kissing, teasing... When they were finished with all the strawberries, Shinichi went to take a blanket and lay on the couch. After about a second, before he could really look twice, he had his girl already nestled comfortably on him, her head on his chest and he held her close, throwing the blanket over them, making sure they were warm and comfortable.

They looked through the Television, searching for something suitable. But after finding nor a romance movie nor a detective krimi they went for the next best. A horror movie. 'Pirates of the Caribbean.' Although it was reather a funny movie. It was Ran who suggested it, since she found Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom sooo handsome, which didnt suit Shinichi, but of course he was not jealous. Noooooo….

After seeing his cute pouty face every time she went all enthusiastic about the two guys on the movie, she giggled and turned her face fully to watch his cute face better, resting her chin on his chest. He looked down at her, raising his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing" she giggled, still observing him.

"Come on, tell me!" he pouted even more.

"Do you know how cute you are?"

"Cute?? ME?" he wondered

"Yes, you!"

"Nah, cant be. How could I compare to those Hollywood guys."

She still giggled uncontrollably, not being able to stop. He was just too cute when he was jealous. Shinichi on the other hand took it personally and suddenly stood up and spun her around so that she was laying on her back and he atop her, holding her hands down.

"Ill teach you to laugh at me you naughty girl! What shall I do with you first? Maybe tickle you? Not a bad idea!"

"No dont! I didnt laugh at you, really!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you laugh?"

"I just thought you looked so cute, pouting, being a little jealous at those guys giggle Like as if I would chose one of them over you giggle."

"Really! Like as if I would think something like that. What are you thinking!?"

He turned his head a little, trying to look hurt but didnt succeed and instead let go of her arms and lay his head on her shoulder, hugging and placing himself on her carefully, keeping most of his weight off her.

She hugged his head to her, and stroked his hair, gently playing with it. Shinichi closed his eyes and almost started purring out of bliss. He felt really content for the time being, happy he could spent some quality time with his girlfriend. He blushed. Girlfriend! How that sounded.. somehow really unfamiliar (even though almost everybody called her his girlfriend or wife for a long time now and vise versa) and at the other hand still familiar but very, very good. It gave him this deep content feeling whenever he thought about it. Opening his eyes, he realized that she was looking at him, and went back looked into her face.

"I love you!" she said quietly after a while of eye contact. Her heart was already overwhelmed with emotions, these words were just coming out of themselves. He knew this feeling all too well.

"I love you, too, my little angel!"

"Shinichi, I…." she began but stopped.

"What is it?"

"I am.. just so happy. So very happy that I have you! That I am not alone anymore, that you are here with me. I cant even express how much it means to me!"

"Oh Ran! I know exactly what you mean because I feel the same way. Having you here, in my arms… and I am finally able to actually show you, how much you mean to me… it still feels like a dream. We are both not alone anymore because we have us. I will never leave you alone again. You will see, this is the best that could happen to us!"

Rans eyes started to fill and she could only continue staring into his never ending gentle eyes. Both stared at each other with eyes full of love and both blushed a little. Suddenly he had to grin:

"Its so great, and because I can do that now as well!"

He grinned while he leaned forward and kissed her neck. Ran closed her eyes smiling and turned her head, giving him better access to her neck. He kissed up her neck, then stopped a few inches above her skin, whispering again:

"And this he kissed her chin and this he kissed her cheek this too he kissed her other cheek and especially this..."

Still grinning he leaned down and brushed a feather soft kiss on her closed lips, then pulled away again, looking into her eyes once more. She opened her eyes and looked meaningfully back into his. After about three whole seconds she had her arms up, one wrapped around his shoulders and one around his head, and drew his head down to hers, pushing her own up and caught his lips passionately in a deeper kiss.

Ran could feel his smile against her lips as he kissed her back but she didnt think about teasing him, only held him closer and kissed him with all the devotion she held for him.

After what seemed like an eternity, they slowly ended the kiss, opening their eyes and once again lost each other in the eyes of their loved one. He gave her an Eskimo kiss, rubbing his nose against hers and she returned it.

Soon he stood up, not wanting to crush her under his weight, put an arm under her head and one under her knees and swooped her up into his arms, her arms automatically wringing

around his neck and her head rested on his chest.

Smiling he carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom, laying her carefully in his bed and tucked her in. It was still relative early but it was okay. Then he walked around the bed and switched the light off. Looking down at her he saw her face, which was looking up at him with big eyes, in the moonlight. She had never looked more beautiful to him!

He snuggled in the bed and this time didnt hesitate to hold her. He scooped closer to her, placing one arm under her head, his other held her close and placed his head on top of hers, sighing contently.

She glided closer to him, snuggled into his warm embrace, her head was on his arm and he placed his atop. Then she nudged one leg between his, like she had done this morning, and wounded her own arms around him, holding him close. Pressing herself again closer to him she sighed contently and whispered, barely audible.

"Dont ever leave me alone again, do you hear me? You really are my sunshine."

"And you are mine. I wont ever leave you alone, again, my love. Not if I can help it."

She smiled contently again and looked into his eyes once again. Leaning up she gave him the sweetest kiss she had, thanking him without words, and he responded in kind. Laying back down she whispered:

"Shinichi?"

"Yes?"

"This is the first time I really feel that way."

"Which way?"

"Just like I always wanted to. Being deeply in love with the one I have loved my whole life and having him love me back. Being held closely in his arms, awash with thousands of emotions, one stronger than the other. Its perfect.

Thank you. This was the most perfect day Ive ever had and I dont want to fall asleep, so this day can keep happening."

His heart filled for the thousands time today with love and he leaned down, smiling and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Sleep. Well make another one like it tomorrow."

She snuggled even closer to her boyfriend. Boyfriend! What a nice sound! She could get used to it. Holding on to him tightly, sleep overtook her slowly, taking her gently over to dreamland. But not even dreamland could be better than reality right now! Thank god tomorrow is a non school day, so they could sleep in.

Shinichi spent his time watching the beauty in his arms sleeping. He couldnt thing of anything that would make him happier right now! Nor could he think of a better day in his whole life!

He snuggled closer to her as well, holding her tightly in his arms, not intending to let her go, today, or any other day of his life. Why would he anyway? They had now a whole life ahead of them, together! Finally!

Life was indeed good and right!

With this thought he also closed his eyes and felt asleep with a content smile on his face.

* * *

_Aaawww, can imagine them right now sooo clearly! Kinda sounds like the end, right? But far away, we still got at least 3 more Chapters to go and if you guys really want I can do more. But first, pleasetell me your opinion about this one, kay? :)_


	8. You are not alone, Part I

_Hello together! I apologize for taking so long to update but school is killing me, slow and painful but here is the next part! Written with lots of love and thought behind it. Because of the spoilers... not yet. You should maybe know Vol. 18 with Asami but the rest spring off my mind and I hope very much that you like it because I was VERY uncertain with this one! So please, every feedback is apreciated! This is part one and to not confuse you: They are sharing a dream of their past together. Its chronological written and.. you will see :)Will be continued in part II. Sorry that I got no space left for dedications but please know that I love you all!(huggs) Feel directly spoken to, you ALL, kay? Thanks very much!_

* * *

**Chapter eight**

_You are not alone, Part I_

* * *

"_Pleaseeeeeee! Please, please pleaseee!" she begged him with big eyes, her hands crossed in front of her face in a pleading pose. _

"_But… No!... Oh come on!" he tried to persist, really not wanting to move today anymore._

"_But they are our friends! And we havent seen them for a long time! Please dear, do it for me!"_

"_Oh but…but… you know we had hardly sleep last night because he was being so loud!"_

"_You can not blame him! Hes just a baby!"_

"_But Yukikooooo, I am soooo tired! Please dont do that to me!"_

"_Yusako, darling, I promise we wont stay for long, okay? Pleaseee! Pretty please?"_

_He sighed loudly, knowing he had already lost the battle before it really had got started. It was so unfair! She always won when it came to things like that! Every damn time!_

"_Fine!" he breathed out long and defeated._

"_Yuhuuu!" she cheered, jumping a few times and gave her husband a kiss. Then she turned around exited and smiled brightly._

"_Did you hear that? Were going to visit aunty and uncle! What do you think?"_

_The little being just looked confused up from his toy and up at her with his huge eyes, turning his head a little to one side in puzzlement._

"_Oh look, hes already totally exited!" she smiled proudly, then bend and picked him up._

"_And of course youre going to meet their baby girl for the first time. What do you say, Shin- chan?"_

"_Guuu?" the baby looked at his mother as he held on to her blouse._

_The joy of both families was great, seeing each other again after a long time. Actually the joy of the women could not really be concured with by the mens, for they remained cool and untouched by the laughers of joy their wives were producing and instead sat down to drink something._

"_So this is Shinichi? Oooohhhhh, he is so sweet! And so cute! He has got your eyes, Yuki!" the other mother said, heaving the boy a little up and down in her arms and spinning him around a little, eliciting little squeaking sounds from him._

"_Hah, I know! Hell become a little heartbreaker! And where is your girl?"_

"_Ran, you mean? Right, you havent seen her yet! Come!"_

_Eri carried the little boy in her arms and walked across the room. _

"_Ran- chan? This is your aunty, Yukiko and this little boy here is Shinichi!"_

"_Aiiiyaaaa, she is soo cuutee! She definitely resembles you, Eri, and that almost completely!" Yukiko said, kneeling down and greeting the baby, ignoring the death glare she received from Kogoro._

"_Thank you!" the proud mother said, beaming at the compliment._

_Kogoro and Yusako were sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and talking about the latest football match on TV which their team had won in an absolute magnificent way._

_Eri put the little boy down on the carpet where the other baby was sitting and still playing. _

"_So you two, play together nicely!"_

"_I wonder if they will like each other!" Yukiko asked, standing back up and next to Eri._

"_Lets just figure that out!"_

_The little Shinichi looked confused up to his mother, then back to the foreign being in front of him, standing a little unsure and uncertain of what to do next. The babies stared at each other for quite some time, puzzled and fascinated. _

_Then he let himself fall backwards on his bottom, his diaper producing a dulling sound as he looked around with huge eyes. Sitting there he soon rolled his weight and turned on his hands and knees, crawling around and behind the babygirl. She only turned around to watch him better, curious what he was doing. Then she started crawling over to him and, still on all four, reached a hand out, touching his face. Her thumb and middle finger landed a little uncoordinated inside his mouth and he shook his head, her hand falling back to the ground. She turned her head to the side but soon offered him a toy she had grabbed. He took it and together they started playing. Soon, laughers could be heard and two babies communicating happily with each other in their own language._

"_Aawww! Isnt that sooo sweet?"_

"_Yes! Those two definitely will become good friends!"_

"_Definitely!"_

"_Gugu gahagua bluurrhi?"_

"_Gagguu ohiohaahu!"_

"_Hahahahahahahaha!" both babies laughed and went back playing with the toys around them._

* * *

"_Welcome, welcome my dears. My name is Miss Hino and I am delighted to welcome you _

_here to your first day in Kindergarten! You will see, we will have lots of fun together! No need to be afraid! So, the first thing today would be to make little groups, and then each group will get a special thing to play with. Then well exchange the things among the groups. Later, we will sing a song together. Please, form now little groups of two or three people!"_

_She clapped her hands a few times and the kids started walking, partly running, around wildly, making lots of noise._

_One girl stood a little away from the whole group, uncertain and afraid._

'_What do I do? I am so afraid and so alone! I know nobody here. I bet they dont like me. I dont like this place, at all!' were Rans thoughts as she looked fearfully around, near tears._

"_Hey, wanna be a group?" somebody behind her asked._

_Startled she turned around, a quiet scream escaping her lips, but she soon relaxed and even smiled a little._

"_Shinichi!" she beamed. She had totally forgotten today was his first day, too._

"_Yo! Come on, lets go. Over there is still a free place."_

_He walked ahead and she followed him. Her heart felt lighter as she looked grateful at the boy sitting on the blue and white colored carpet next to her, examining a little helicopter they had as toy exactly and with knowing eyes, turning it over and over._

'_At least I know him. I am not alone!'_

"_Look, we got a black helicopter and two policemen! Lets see what we can do with them! Maybe theres a treasure hidden somewhere in that book shelve and the policemen have to find it!"_

"_I see! And if they dont find it in time then.…" Ran suggested and reached over, taking one man in her hand._

_The three year old started imaging an exiting case on which the policemen were playing the main parts, imaging an evil frog monster in the hills, which was the book shelve, with a treasure hiding in the cave. _

_And together they started playing on their first day in Kindergarten, with little policemen and helicopters and a lot of fantasy. Together._

* * *

"_Come on! Lets go!"_

"_But I am so scared! Its so dark in there, Shinichi!"_

"_Please, Ran! You promised you will play 'famous- detectives- discover- long- forgotten- places' with me!"_

"_But the forest is really dark! What if somebody comes and kidnaps us?"_

"_Aaahhhh, dont worry! I will protect you!" he held his stick up proudly and was threatening an invisible, evil opponent._

"_R- really?"_

"_Of course! Id always protect you! And Holmes was never afraid of anything, just like me! Now come on, Watson!"_

"_O- okay, Holmes." He took her by the hand and they started walking into the forest quietly._

"_Hey, kids, what are you doing here?" a tall man suddenly asked them, stepping out from behind a tree, wearing a long, black robe._

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed and ran away from him as fast as they could and deeper into the forest._

_The man just looked after them, scraping the back of his head._

"_Whats wrong, honey?" a voice from behind him called._

"_Nothing dear, just two little kids playing. I only wanted to see if they are lost but they ran away."_

"_Aaahhh you know how kids are! They have got always playing in their mind, with their huge fantasy. Now come in, tea and cookies are ready!"_

"_Already? Ah, you are the greatest!" he walked inside and kissed his wife._

* * *

"_Shinichi!"_

"_What?"_

"_You can absolutely not do that!"_

"_Humpf!"_

"_I am serious! We are guests here! It is not polite to look through the things of others!"_

"_But I am sure they are in here! Ive read this in a book!"_

"_THERE ARE NO DRUGS INSIDE THIS DOLLS!"_

"_Humpf! I will prove it to you! As soon as I get this stupid head off!" he answered, fighting still with the head of an old doll._

"_Shinichi! You are impossible! You should NOT be doing this! You will break something!" Ran was talking to Shinichi enraged and pissed, as the fife year old sat on top of a shelve full of old, Japanese dolls, trying to open one._

_Their mothers were standing at the open door, watching the scene with great amusement._

"_Haha, just look at them!"_

"_They are so cute! Already just like a real married couple!"_

"_Yes Yuki, maybe theyll even get married one day!"_

"_Hihi, you mean our families will be joined then!"_

"_Exactly!"_

_The two women looked at each other and started laughing, clapping their hands together._

* * *

"_How did you find me here?"_

"_Oh come on, it was not really hard to find for me! This is the place you always run to when you are stressed or want to be alone!"_

"_Yes! A-l-o-n-e! You know what that means?"_

_He did not reply, just continued looking at her. _

"_Why?"_

"…" _No response.  
_

"_Why did you follow me, Shinichi?"_

"_I was worried about you."_

_She could not reply to that._

"_What is it?"_

"_Its nothing."_

"_Do you think I am blind?"_

"…"

"_I am not, to your information! I AM a detective, you know"_

"_Just leave me alone!" she had stood up from the ground and was running away from him._

"_Ran…" he ran after her and caught her hand in his, forcing her to stop._

"_I am serious! I dont want to see you, or anybody else!" angry she turned around, tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes. This shocked him slightly but he remained silent. After some time of absolute silence, he timidly asked her._

"_Do you want me to go?"_

"…"

"_Your parents are worried. They said you just walked away and they can not find you."_

"_Pfff! Like as if they are worried about me or about how I feel!"_

"_But they are! They are your parents, after all!"_

"_So?" she asked back in a bitter voice._

"_Please come home with me." Shinichi tried. He was beginning to get nervous, not knowing how to handle Ran when she was like that._

"_Did they tell you why I ran away as well?"_

"… _no…"_

"…"

"_Why did you run away?" he asked her, looking in her eyes but she soon broke eye contact._

_No answer from her. He did not let it stand like this._

"_Ran?" he tried again. She sat down again, sitting on her legs and looked down at her hands which she had folded in her lap. He did the same, sitting down as well._

"_Its… over… between them…" she quietly started._

"_Your parents?"_

_Ran nodded._

"_But… what gives you the idea?"_

"_I heard them talk… fight about it…"_

"_You mean they are getting divorced?"_

"_I dont know about that… but they are separating for sure. You know, after this whole thing that happened in the police station… And after she returned from the hospital only today, too. They had this big fight…right after dinner……and her leg is still hurting… but the way they were screaming today… "_

_Silence fell upon them as silent tears of horror ran down Rans face, constantly increasing in intensity and volume until she was sobbing heavily. All the fears and sad emotions their fight had caused in Ran, were put into her tears._

_Fife year old Shinichi had no idea what to do with a crying girl, so he just did what his father did every time his mother was sad. He hugged her, though he was a little clumsy in the action._

_At first, Ran did not respond at all, did even try to free herself and persist his tries of comfort, but his compassionate little heart told him to hold on to her tighter and he did just that. She soon collapsed against him and started crying and sobbing heavily._

_He did what he believed would calm her, letting her cry against him, hugging her strongly to give her some of his strength and told her words of comfort._

"_Its gonna be alright. Really, come on, Ran. You are a strong girl. And who knows, maybe its even better this way. I mean, they were fighting often lately, werent they?"_

"_Y- yeah…(snif) but…(sob).."_

"_Who knows? Maybe they just need a little break from each other! Maybe they will get back together after some time for themselves. This is not so unusual."_

_Rans eyes opened slowly. She had not thought of that. It could be true, after all._

"_Now, you must be a strong girl, too. Maybe they will even find back to each other because of you? Because of their strong daughter?"_

_His works were slowly comforting her heart and that surprised Ran but she said nothing. Slowly her stream of tears ceased. She cleaned her face with the back of her hand and slowly pulled back._

"_You really think so?" she asked him with shaky voice._

"_Of course. And you wont be alone, Ran. Even if everybody leaves, at least I will always be there for you, okay?"_

"… _d- do yo-..… promise?"_

"_Yes!" he said, sure of himself. His certainty swooped slowly over to her._

_She raised her pimky and he followed her example. Entwining their pimkys, they sealed their promise and Ran felt like as if a weight as heavy as a rock had been taken off her heart._

"_Now lets go back. They are certainly close to calling the police by now!"_

_She giggled as he imitated the sound of a police car. He smiled at her giggle and handled her a handkerchief. She accepted it and cleaned herself off completely._

"_I am afraid." Were her only words as she looked at him, a little ashamed._

"_I will come with you!"_

_Shinichi took her hand and together they walked back to her house. She was still afraid of what was awaiting her back at home, but she had Shinichi. As long as he was there, she could bear everything. _

"_Thank you." She told him, meaning it with her whole heart._

"_It was nothing."_

_They arrived and Rans parents were so happy. They really had been close to calling the police, telling them their fife year old daughter was missing! The more grateful they were towards Shinichi._

_Shinichi was allowed to sleep over at Rans because she insisted, deep inside fearing being alone this night. So they put a futon next to Rans bed for Shinichi and the little children slept in her room. _

_A loud thunder woke Ran up in the middle of the night and she was upright in her bed in no time. She was shivering all over and hiding under her blanket which she had pulled over her head._

_Shinichi awoke short after because of a whimper. He looked around to look for the source and found something huge hiding under Rant cover, sitting where Ran was supposed to be laying. He stood up and slowly pulled the cover off her head, revealing a wheeping Ran._

"_Ran, whats wrong?"_

"_I.. I a- am so scared!" she whimpered some more._

"_Dont be, its just strong rain and a few thunders. They cant harm you in here! Dont cry!"_

_She looked at him with teary and scared eyes and held the blanket up to her nose, shivering._

"_Okay, how about I sleep with you up here?"_

_She nodded slowly and scooped over to make space for him. He crawled under the blanket and, seeing she did not move, pushed her shoulder gently to make her lay down again. Then he pulled the cover up to her chin and over himself, also laying down. He noticed she was still shivering a little._

"_Still afraid?"_

_He felt her slight nod and heard her whimper._

"_Okay, look!" he said quietly and reached for her hand. "Ill keep holding your hand, ok? So when something happens, you will just have to pull and Ill wake up to protect you, understand? But I highly doubt, somebody will cause you pain while I, the greatest detective right after Holmes, am here with you!" he said, totally sure of himself and in a purposely funny voice. _

_Hearing her giggle, he let out a silent sigh of relief. _

"_Okay!" She said and held his hand tightly. Then she closed her eyes and was finally able to sleep peacefully, knowing there was nothing that could happen to her this night. _

_Relieved he could manage the situation and make her feel better, and certain no monsters or no criminals were in the room, little Shinichi, too, closed his eyes and fell asleep, holding on to her hand protectively._

_Only once she jerked a little, because of an extreme loud thunder, but feeling his hand in hers she was soon back in dreamland._

_The next day her parents announced they need a break from each other and that Eri would move out for an "unknown while". Even though it broke Rans little heart, she had promised herself not to cry anymore because of this. Because she was not alone! And she held on to this promise, just like she had held on to Shinichis hand that one night._

* * *

"_Ran? Is that you?"_

"_Yep!" the little girl had just entered the house and was rumoring through the drawer in the bathroom._

"_About time you get home! Hey, what are you doin?"_

_She had found what she was looking for and was already heading towards the door._

"_Where are you going again?"_

_He stood tall between her and the door and was looking down at her, his arms against his sides._

"_Paps, please let me go. I need to go to Shinichi!"_

"_Why? Out again? This boy is really having a bad influence on you!"_

"_HE IS NOT! But he got injured while we were playing in the playground, so I gotta go and look after his wounds."_

"_You are too young for such things!"_

_She rolled her eyes._

"_Paaaapsss! I am already six! And its not like I have never done this before either!"_

"_HA! See, he is so bad for you! Now you even gotta play nurse for that troublemaker!"_

"_Paaaaaaaaapsss!" she said in an annoyed and serious voice._

"_GEEZ! Fine, fine! Go before he dies! Just dont come home late, you hear me?"_

"_Yeah! Thanks! Byyeeee, love yaaa!" Ran screamed as she was already out of the door._

_Kogoro looked after her, his hands still on his sides._

"_He is definitely a troublemaker! Tsssshh, I know it! Someday Ill get narcotic because of this kid, I just know it! Remember your words, Kogoro! Already six, she said, pah..…" He muttered and grabbed another beer. 'At least I can drink one more beer now!'_

"_Oh and paps.." Ran said, sticking her head inside the door a last time. "Stop drinking and clean your desk and the living room table! Maybe Mom will come back to you then! Byeee!"_

_Kogoro looked after his daughter in awe, the beer still in his hand._

"_Geez, first you think there is finally nobody there anymore to command you around when you want to enjoy a beer, or two… and then she grows up to be like her mother! Oh man! What did I ever do to deserve this?" he said loudly into the empty room._

"_Shinichi?"_

"_Here!"_

"_Ah yes, hi!"_

"_Hi! What took you so long?"_

"_Paps!" were her only words as she started cleaning his wound._

"_Oh geez!" he giggled. "That old ma-AAU! That hurt!" he complained loudly._

"_Sorry! You should just have been more careful!"_

_He grumbled but did not reply, knowing she was right. As it stung again, he hissed and bit his lip. She stopped and looked at him with a concerned gaze. Seeing him close his eyes, she quickly went back to his wound, cleaning it as fast as she could and wrapped his knee up with a small bandage._

"_Done!" she said happily. _

_He opened his eyes and looked down at his knee. _

"_That looks great! And it…" he bend his knee, "hardly hurts anymore! THANKS!"_

_She smiled. "Welcome!" and stood up, placing her stuff back into her bag._

"_Can you stand on this foot?"_

"_Ill try!" he said and accepted her hand as she pulled him up to his feet._

"_Yep, its alright! Great, great, great! Now, wanna go back to that cave? We still did not find out if there was any treasure!"_

"_You mean now?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_But what makes you think that there is any!"_

"_Detective intuition! Come on!" he said and took her hand, pulling her after him._

"_Why does this smell like trouble?" she breathed out and walked along with him, glad she had her first- aid- kid already in her bag._

* * *

"_Aaahhh I just dont get it! Thats so difficult!" the eight year old said, letting his pencil fall on the desk annoyed and put his head between his hands in anger._

"_Dont be like that, its not that difficult!"_

_He looked to his left with one eye and a very doubtful expression, raising an eyebrow._

"_Dont look at me like that! Look, its easy if you think about it properly. See, like this…"_

_She leaned over and started doodling with her own pencil on his sheet, explaining him the problem the way it was the best for him to understand._

"_So, what do you say?"_

"_You… you mean when I do this like that and take care of the little part on the back of the problem, it will be solved from the right almost of its own?"_

"_Exactly!" she smiled at him proudly._

"_Can it possibly be that easy?" he wondered, looking at the problem again._

"_Of course!"_

"_Oh thats so great! Thank you, Ran! I would not have understood it without your help!" he beamed at her, happy about the easy solving._

_She smiled at him contently and warmly._

* * *

The moon shone prone and full down on the empty streets of Tokyo. Usually it was not that quiet but at this late hour this was normal routine. Nothing was moving outside. Not even the leaves on the trees.

In middle of this scene, a mansion stood tall, seeming somehow ghost like in the faint moonlight. But although it was scary to watch, one would think it a rather peacefully scene out of undescribable reasons one can not explain but feel.

Inside this mansion, there was a boy in his bed, sleeping with a girl in his arms.

Shinichi was laying on his back, his left foot was peeping from under the cover and his left arm was hanging down the bed. He had the cover messed and it was now only half on top of him. His right arm was trapped underneath a warm weight. It was the girl he had fallen asleep with which he was still holding on to. His head was turned to the right, nestled on top of her head comfortably.

After just returning, he had confessed his love to her and was now holding her in his arms.

He had spend a great deal of the last night, watching the marvellous being in his arms, not being able to comprehend his luck deep down his brain. He had observed and memorized every inch of her beautiful face, so that he would never forget this perfect moment where she had been sleeping in his arms for the first time. For the first time the way it was supposed to be of course, past childhood sleep overs and him in wrong body not counting.

Eventually sleep had taken him to dreamland.

In his internal eye he could still imagine the face of Ran, eight years old, smiling at him contently and warmly right after helping him understand the math problem. Shinichis eyes raced underneath his eyes, reliving his past with Ran.

A mosquito landed on his nose and Shinichi brushed it away with his hand. He opened his eyes a little bit, looking from Rans smiling face into the dark of the room. With half closed eyes he looked around a second, a little dizzy and confused, then down at Ran. She was still sleeping, cuddled to his side. He moved his head the tiniest bit, kissing her on her forehead, smiling down at her, before laying it on top of hers and hugging her closer with both arms.

He closed his eyes again, content, sighing and almost immediately found himself looking back into the face of the smiling, eight year old Ran.

* * *

"_Good mooooooorning!" Young- Sonoko screamed as she saw her best friend enter._

"_Mooorning!" Ran greeted her and the rest of the girls, entering the classroom._

"_Oh look, she has come with her husband again!" a guy screamed as they saw her come in with Shinichi next to her and everybody laughed._

"_Oh just shut up and grow up first!" Shinichi retorted, cheeks a little rosy._

_Ran blushed and parted from Shinichis side, walking over to the girls while he walked over to the guys._

_Since kindergarten they were used being called like that. They have never talked about it, nor paid them much attention when they were teasing them for always hanging out together. For them it was natural to go to school together, and that no matter what anybody said. Just like it was natural that they would walk home together after school._

"_Did somebody understand the English homework?" some girl asked and the other girls turned to her, shocked and horrified._

"_W- we had homework?"_

* * *

_A young boy and a young girl were standing on the visitors balcony of the huge airport in Japan, waving._

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_I know you dont want to leave him alone. But believe me, hes strong and old enough. You know how stubborn he is. After all, it was him who insisted he wanted to stay in Japan no matter what, even though we have an urgent business in America."  
_

"_I know. But maybe we should not leave him all alone! Hes only 13!"_

"_Dont worry about him." The man said in an certain voice._

_They sat down in their seats in the plane, looking at the great deal of visitors waving goodbye to their relatives and friends._

"_Are you alright?" she asked him._

"_Yes." he said after taking a deep breath, looking at the plane._

_She was sensing it did matter to him that his parents were leaving him back all alone, even though he kept a brave surface. He always kept the surface but she could look behind it easily. She took his hand, squeezing it in support and he squeezed back, grateful she was there._

"_Come on, lets go, Ran." He said, giving her a smile._

"_Okay. And today, I will cook! Hehe!" she giggled and he could do nothing but giggle along with her._

"_I cant wait!"_

_The two kids left the balcony and went on their way home._

"_He is not alone!" Yusako told his wife as he watched his son walking back inside the airport, hand in hand with his childhood friend, giggling. _

_He smiled a little, knowing it would have been pointless to have forced their son to come with them, because his heart would have stayed in Japan. With her. It would have been cruel to separate them. And right now, she needed him way more than they did. And he needed her, he knew that._

_Soon after, the plane departed._

* * *

"_So, Shin- chan, these are all your news?"_

"_Yes, Mom. Everything is alright and Professor said hi to you and Dad."_

"_Oh thanks, say hi back! Say Shin- chan, what time is it again in Japan? This immense time difference is really amazing! Already years that I am here and I still find it amazing! Ill just let you go back to your book afterwards!"_

"_Yeah. And its now… wait… half past nine. So, Mom, see y- OH NO! DAMN!"_

"_Shinichi? What happened?"_

"_OH NO NO NO I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!"_

"_Shin- chan?"_

"_No Mom, sorry, but I really gotta go now! Say hi to dad, see ya! Oh damn, shell kill me…"_

"_But Shin-" he had already hung up. "-chan…" Confused, Yukiko hung up as well, shaking her head in amusement._

_The moon shone brightly this night. The streets were silent and nothing was moving outside except a cat or a dog here and then. A cloud pushed itself in front of the moon, darkening the streets but the cloud soon passed by, revealing the bright moon once again in an endless play._

_Suddenly a heavy panting was ringing through the silence of the night. Now something else than an animal was moving quickly through the streets. A young man was running like the wind through the streets. The light of the lattern were illuminating his way._

'_She is going to kill me! Damn! How could I only forget it? This damn book I was reading which enchanted me so much and then Mom who called… aarghh I should not have forgotten it! She will kill me! Why am I even going? I am sure she has left already! Why would she wait for two whole hours? Man I am such an idiot! Baka, baka, baka!'_

_He ran until he reached a huge villa with a huge garden around it and an even huger fence. Panting he came to a halt, leaning his arms against his knees in order to not fall backwards._

"_Who is there?" a girls voice asked. _

_He realized he must have been in the shade, so he stepped one step closer since it was too hard for him to speak, being too occupied with trying to catch his breath._

"_Shinichi!" her face and voice lit up as she recognized him._

"_Sorry Ran! I forgot about the appointment!" he folded his hands and begged her for pardon, head bend downwards, still sweating lightly, already preparing himself for insults or kicks. Maybe both._

_But nothing came. She simply closed her eyes and smiled at him in a very warm way._

"_Great that you came! I have been worried about you!"_

_He looked at her with big eyes._

_As long as he was coming, she will feel delighted. Because then, she knows nothing had happened to him. And that was enough for her to be satisfied. _

"_So, since it is too late for the movies now, what are we gonna do at such a time?"_

_He thought for a moment and eventually came up with an idea._

"_Well, we could watch a video in my house and Ill make some pancakes, what do you say?" he looked at her uncertain, still feeling guilty for making her wait so long for him._

"_Thats a great idea!" she smiled at him. "Lets go!" she blinked at him with both eyes and walked ahead._

_He stood for a moment and watched her walk, her arms behind her back holding one hand in the other. She seemed content and relieved. She must have been really worried about him._

'_I promise to myself, right now, I will do my best to not make her ever wait for me again! Not on purpose! Not if I can help it.'_

"_Shinichi, arent you coming?"_

"_Am right behind you!" he screamed back and ran to her. He walked on her side and together the teenager decided on a movie that would please them both, which was a difficult thing to figure out that dured the whole way back to his house._

* * *

"_AGAIN!…… YES!…… LIKE THAT!…… YOU CAN DO THAT BETTER!" the coach of the teitan high school screamed, walking around the young players of his team._

"_Kudo, try that again!" Shinichi listened to him and walked over, shooting again in the direction of the goalkeeper who held his ball. _

"_That was nothing! Try that again, m boy! I know you can do that better!"_

_Shinichi swore inwardly. Today was really not his day! He even forgot his umbrella this morning and it just started to rain. He would be very glad, when the day finally was over. He ran over to one of his friends and got in line to do that shooting again. To his luck it had started to rain stronger. His swearing got harder as he kicked the ball as hard as he could._

"_Ran! Dont be stupid! Its raining! Lets go home!"_

"_Go ahead, Sonoko. I want to wait here." Ran stood with her schoolbag in the one hand, her red umbrella in the other, in the rain, looking down the little hill at the football field of the school._

"_Ran! Come on!"_

"_He also has no umbrella with him." Was all Ran said as she looked back down at the figures moving and running behind the ball._

"_But Ran!" Sonoko said, not understanding her. Seeing Ran was already far away with her thoughts, she started moving ahead, a look of puzzlement mixed with annoyance in her gaze as she looked back to her friend who was still gazing down at the field with a smile._

_She observed the training which was over after some time and the figures were all moving now inside to shower and get dressed. Except one. Ran watched with a smile as Shinichi sat on the ground, looking totally exhausted up at the dark sky, leaning on his arms which he had steadied behind him, his football suit wet and dirty with mud._

_She stood simply there, watching him sitting on the ground, panting a little. After some time, he looked up, seeing her and smiled. He stood up and walked over to her._

"_Hey, what are you doing? Arent you done with classes for today?"_

"_I am. I just thought I d wait for you… you know, its raining and all."_

"_Yeah I realized!" he grinned as he looked down on himself and she giggled._

"_And I forgot my umbrella!"_

"_I know!" she giggled and smiled at him._

"_O- okay, great! Then I´ll just go shower and dress and be here in a few minutes, okay?"_

"_Thats fine!"_

"_Thanks! Ill hurry!" he said and already ran to the showers, Ran looking after him with a warm smile._

* * *

"_GO RAN! GOOOO! BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THIS TWO METER GORILLA! YOU ARE WAY STRONGER! AND BETTER! YOU CAN DO IT! RAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"_

"_Excuse me, Miss. But could you be a little more quiet? We are trying to follow the tournament!"_

"_Well, great! So am I!" Sonoko said and turned around again, totally ignoring the older couple sitting behind her. _

"_YEAH RAN! RIGHT! JUST LIKE THAT! YYEEAAAHHHHHH! THAT WAS A GOOD ONE! YUHU! RAAAAAANNN! GREAT!"_

"_Did anybody ever tell you, how embarrassing you can be?" the guy next to her said. He was almost sank in the chair completely out of embarrassment because Sonoko was screaming like crazy the whole time!_

"_Just coz you are too cool to scream for support for your girlfriend does not mean I am not allowed to!"_

_He turned around to her annoyed and was about to reply as she started screaming again._

"_RRAAANNN!"_

_Shinichi turned back to the tournament and watched Rans fight with a tall opponent. His hands were balled to fists as he watched concentrate the way she fought and every time he hit her his fists clenched a little tighter._

_But in the end, Ran won and her opponent was laying flat on the ground._

"_YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH RRRAAAAANNNNNNN! YOU DID IT YOU DID IT! HAHAHAHAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DID IT!"_

_Sonoko jumped a little, startled in surprise as Shinichi had jumped on his feet, almost throwing his chair to the ground and started screaming loudly and jumping up and down. She almost got a heart attack from the sudden movement and was about to scream at him as he already had run to Ran and hugged her tightly, screaming the whole time that she had won and beat the others._

_Sonoko smiled, shaking her head and ran after him, waiting her turn to hug and congratulate Ran, who was laughing and smiling at Shinichis outburst._

* * *

'_My heart is beating like crazy. Oh I hate math! The only thing I hate more than math, is a math exam! Honestly, there is nothing worse on earth! Oh geez, I feel like I know nothing anymore! This question is so difficult! Help! I want out of here!"_

_The high school students of the Taitan high school were having their final exams. Everybody had been very frightened and nervous about them and today was the day of the math exam, the most feared subject. _

'_Why am I so frightened? As I learned with him again, I could solve everything!'_

_They were sitting in class, the teacher walking around in control, writing their exam while the warm sun shone inside the window, as if wanting to torture them even more. You could hear the byros scrabbling over the paper quickly._

_Ran was sitting in the among them, on the window side. Her heart was beating quickly as the math problems presented her difficulties. She was swearing a little inwardly._

_Instinctively she did something she did not quite understand. She turned her head around to the place two lines behind of her, where she knew he was sitting._

_She looked at Shinichi and he, sensing her gaze, drew his head up, looking back at her and gave her a fake- hunted, tormented look and then a smile. _

_Ran felt like as if her heart had just skipped a beat and her insides warmed up a little._

_She returned the smile and looked for another moment into his endless deep eyes as she heard the teacher approaching._

_Turning around in a hurry, she took a moment to take a deep breath. She realized later, that she had been smiling to herself. Taking another breath, Ran started solving the rest of the math problems, feeling somehow refreshed, encouraged and strong. She knew she was not the only one hating these things. Not the only one having to do them. She was not the only one. And she was not alone._

* * *

"_Go Shikotama, GOOO!"_

"_Sonoko!"_

"_YEAH RIGHT, SHIKOTAMA, GOAL, MAKE A GOAL!YOU ARE SO GREAT!"_

"_SONOKO!"_

"_WHAT IS IT?" _

"_On whose side are you, anyway? We are supposed to scream for OUR team! Shikotama is NOT in OUR team!"_

"_I know! But look at Shikotama from the neighbors school team. He looks so hot! Our guys all look boring!"_

_Ran turned and watched the opponent team, then their own team. Her cheeks colored slightly._

"_Thats not true! We have SOME handsome guys, too!"_

"_Oh right, I forgot that your husband is playing, too!"_

"_My wh-.. SONOKO! This is about the best team! The team who can play the best football, not about the best looking guy!"_

"_Oh well, who cares? Do you think anybody would watch football, if the guys were not wearing shorts?"_

"_GGOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!" Ran screamed suddenly as she jumped up high in the air, screaming loudly. Standing, she was jumping constantly up and down, hugging Sonoko and screaming over and over again in her loudest voice, joy overwhelming her._

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT? SHINICHI MADE A GOAL! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SHINICHI DID IT! WHAT A WONDERFUL GOAL! YEAH! WE WILL WIN, WE WILL WIN! YEAH! GOALLLL!YAHAHAHOA!"_

_Sonoko could do nothing but scream along with her as Rans enthusiasm and heart touching happiness.. well, touched her heart._

"_Shinichi?"_

"_Yes?" He turned around to face the person calling him and smiled as he saw who it was. "Oh hi, Asami! Whats up?"_

"_I wanted to congratulate! Great match, really! Here, I brought you a towel."_

"_Thank you! We were really good!"_

"_Yeah I saw! Amazing goal! There… there is also something else I wanted to ask you… or rather, something I have to tell you…"_

"_Well, go ahead and spill it! We gotta go celebrate with the team!"_

"_Y- yeah.. its just that…" she paused for a second, now uncertain._

"_Shinichi, Ill just come out with it…"_

"_Aha?" he waited and looked puzzled and curiously at her._

"_I love you!" her cheeks reddened. _

"_Nani?"_

"_I.. wanted to a- ask you if you want to… to go out with me?"_

_He looked at her with big eyes, considering the chances that she was just joking but found she was totally serious. His cheeks reddened as well his expression became a little embarrassed. However, it turned certain and an arm went behind his head as he softly replied._

"_I already have a girl I like… Weve knows each other since we were little kids, you know. She is strong and stubborn, but gentle and sensitive. She has just everything in her…"_

_Asami looked shocked at Shinichi, her mouth dropped open. She had always been the one who the guys were after, but never before had she been r- rejected… never before! She could not believe it!_

"_I… I see…."_

"_I…am sorry, Asami. There is nothing I can do, except be your friend. She is just…"_

"_SHINICHI!" a loud voice called him and he turned, his face lightening up a little more._

"_Hey, Ran!"_

"_AAAAHHHHHH WE WON, WE WON! YOU WERE SO AMAZING, THIS GOAL!"_

_She screamed, overwhelmed with happiness and as she reached him, she hugged him around his neck, still jumping a little up and down out of joy. _

_He looked surprised, then tender down at the happy girl and hugged her back for a moment, before she pulled away and looked at him with big and overwhelming happy eyes._

"_Congrats, congrats! You have been great! Everybody has been great!"_

"_Haha, yes. Thank you!"_

"_Come, the guys are waiting! They are going to celebrate and Sonoko is already going with them. Come on! I gotta make sure she wont follow this guy from the opponents team instead of our guys!"_

_She took his hand and started pulling at the amused Shinichi who thought for a moment about Sonoko with the other team. He hesitated a little and turned his head._

"_What about you, Asa-" but she was gone. He looked around but nothing._

"_What did you say?" Ran asked, turning as well._

"_Uhm.. nothing. Lets go." He said, smiling at her and was now holding her hand back._

"_Yep!" _

_Together they started walking to the after- match party, talking about the match in exitement._

"_You must be really exhausted!" she suddenly said._

"_Huh? Why?" he looked confused at her and she just looked up at him._

"_Well, your cheeks are red. I understand, after all you ran a lot!"_

_Shinichis cheeks reddened a little more. He knew the reason for his red cheeks exactly, but found he could not tell her._

_She smiled at him with closed eyes and let the topic drop. His heart started to beat a little faster, one eye looking down at their joined hands. He smiled warmly to himself._

'_I will tell her. Just not now, but someday I certainly will.'_

* * *

"Yeah, you did it, what a great goal! Yes, Shinichi!" a girl murmured in her sleep. Then she let out a soft moan and turned her head to the right.

A sudden movement awoke Ran from her pleasant dreams. She slowly opened her eyes, looking around confused, intending to find out what had caused this movement as her puzzlement grew.

She was not in her own room! Puzzled and surprised she opened her eyes the whole way and started to sat up as something kept her down. She dropped back to the bed and looked at her left, looking right into the sleeping face of Shinichi.

She probably was about to fall off the bed and he had held on to her, saving her.

Remembering the events of the last day, she leaned her head back down on his arm and studied his face, which was illuminated by the moon. His hair were a little messy and all around his forehead, his mouth was slightly open as he breathed evenly, his eyes closed tightly but she could see them move underneath his eyelids.

Her heart filled once again with love towards the man she was laying in the arms of. It still felt to her like a dream, an absolute miracle, that she was allowed to be this close to him. That he had found the way back to her, and mostly, that he loved her. He loved her as much as she was loving him. Had been loving him for years now! And he was here, with her, and would not leave that fast again.

Tearing her gaze from the face of her beloved, Ran turned her head and looked at the watch, seeing it was only past midnight. She turned her head again, looking back at her boyfriend, joy and love filling her being once more. Boyfriend! What a great sound. She could say it over and over again and it still made her insides tingle in a pleasant way.

Observing him, she drew her hand up slowly, and gently brushed his bangs out of his face. Then she caressed his cheeks tenderly, gently stroking them and smiled as she felt him lean into her touch. It reminded her on a cat, and in his case, a graceful jungle cat. She blushed a little at the comparison she knew he would not like.

Slowly and carefully, Ran traced her thumb over the contoures of his lips. His lips! They were perfect in her opinion. Not girl like, but manly and smooth and very good tasting. She could not resist as she leaned over a little and kissed him gently on his lips, just tracing her lips over his, only wanting his taste and not to wake him up.

It made her smile as she saw him smile in his sleep, wondering that he was still asleep. It shocked her slightly, hearing him say, not really SAY but kind of moan, out her name after she had pulled her lips away from his.

"Ran!" it was so quiet, you could have missed it when you were too far away from the bed. But she heard it clearly, being deliciously connected to him to talk now only of the physical connections. The pleading voice of Shinichi, calling out her name.

"Yes?" she asked in return, not able hiding her smile.

"Kiss me again!" he pleaded, his eyes still closed. She only grinned broadly, wondering whether he was still asleep or not. The more she was surprised seeing that he really was still sleeping.

She bend forward and gave him another kiss, this one a little more passionate and he responded this time, and that just as passionate, leaving both breathless.

Pulling away, she smiled at him, checking his state and still found him asleep, only with a huge content, smile on his face. Pressing another quick kiss on his lips, she snuggled back under the cover and against his side, her head on his arm, one arm around his waist, holding herself on to him closely. Feeling him tighten his grip around her, and place his head back on top of hers, she closed her eyes, content as well and wriggled her nose against his chest, breathing his scent in deeply, savoring it and memorizing it just as well as this moment she wanted to last forever.

Before falling asleep, she spoke softly up, her eyes too heavy to open them.

"Shinichi?"

No response. She tried again, not giving up.

"Shinichi?"

"Yes?" he quietly responded in his sleep, his voice a mere breathing.

"I love you!" she whispered, hiding her face deeper in his chest and holding him tighter.

"I love you, too!" he whispered back as he held her closer to himself as well.

She sighed contently once more and sleep overtook the girl with the smile on her lips, not long after. Soon, she had found back to this unbelievable and interesting dream she was having. A dream that showed her her past and made her understand a little more why she was feeling the way she was towards a certain detective.

If you would have been in this room this very moment, in the house of a certain famous story writer in Beika street, with the moonlight shining into the windows and the stars beaming outside, one brighter than the other as if they were having a competition, looking at this couple that was so obviously in love, entangled……

…believe me, you would be as touched by this scene as I am. And,THAT has to mean something!

_end part one_

* * *

_Everything I wrote I absolutelymeant with my whole heart. So, what do you think? Was this okay? I am very anticipating your replies to this! Thank you very much for reading!_

_(A/Note 1:The scene with little Shinichi and Ran and the dolls is takenfrom a picture ofthe Conancalender 2004.So funny and sweet! Know it? If not, just ask me:)_

_A/Note 2: The scene with the wet Shinichi on the field and Ran waiting is also from a clenderpicture of 2003 I guess but SO **beautiful**! Just ask if you want it in case you dont know it yet!)_


	9. You are not alone, Part II

_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Love ya! _

_Enjoy this Chapter, Authors Note at the end_

* * *

**Chapter nine**

_You are not alone, Part II_

* * *

"_Good morning!" Ran and Shinichi greeted their class as they entered the classroom in Teitan High._

"_Oh look, its our long time married couple!" a guy screamed and the others around him laughed and whistled loudly._

"_Oh man, your jokes are as lame as they have been back in kindergarten! Youll never grow up, will you?" Shinichi answered, annoyed and rosy cheeked._

"_What, what? Is our great detective blushing? Never thought that was possible!"_

"Just because I am ashamed of your stupidness!" Shinichi retorted, not as loudly as before though, while putting his bag on his table. The other guys laughed and dropped the topic.

"_Hey, have you seen our new exchange student? Her name is Heidi and shes from Germany! Oh man, shes so hot!"_

"_Soo?" all the other guys nearby asked exited. All the guys, except for Shinichi. _

_While one was telling the others about the advantages of a real woman, like Heidi or Asami, Shinichi looked over to where Ran was standing, telling a few girls just how great the last football match had been and explaining why the schools football team was the best anyway. He grinned. She caught his grin and grinned back with rosy cheeks._

_

* * *

_

"_Shinichi! Look, all the lights outside! Arent they beautiful?"_

_She looked outside and waited for a reply but nothing came._

"_Shinichi?" she looked at him and found him deep asleep in his seat._

'_Sheesh, he is missing the best again! How can he possibly be asleep already? He was probably reading till late again!'_

_She looked at the moving lights underneath them as the plane took off completely. Ran leaned back and looked over Shinichi, who was sitting at the windows seat, to the tiny lights that were still Tokyo. They were moving quickly by and becoming smaller and smaller. Her eyes trailed off and she looked around the plane until after some time her gaze came to a halt on Shinichis sleeping face._

_She observed a little his sleeping face and her gaze turned very soft without her noticing. He had his head leaned a little to one side, his lips slightly parted and was sleeping deeply. She did not know why, but his face was fascinating her in so many ways, especially the last few weeks. And there had not even happened anything that might have caused that change in her, right? _

_Ran sighed. Tearing her gaze away, she had already started blushing, she realized it had become pretty cold and wondered whether Shinichi was freezing or not. She stood up and took two blankets out of the cub- board above their heads. Sitting down again, she bend over and threw slowly one blanket over Shinichi, tucking him in to his chin. Satisfied with her work and sure he would not freeze or catch a cold, she leaned back, shifted a little in her own seat, covered herself up and closed her eyes as well._

_Ran quickly fell asleep, being pretty exhausted herself. Deep in her sleep, she moved unconsciously her head to her left…_

_Soon after, Shinichi awoke from a tingling sensation on his right arm. A little puzzled, he opened his eyes slowly and looked around. It took him a second to take in the unused surroundings but he soon remembered where he was. Looking down, he realized he was covered up with a blanket but was sure he did not fall asleep with one._

'_Who covered me up, then?'_

_Just then he looked down on his right arm. Blushing furiously, he recognized the brown fluffy ball of hair on his shoulder as Rans head. He looked straight again, his cheeks burning as he did not dare to move at all. He could wake her after all… His heart suddenly began beating uncontrollably._

'_Why am I so nervous? Heck, there is nothing special about the whole situation! Its not like… I…am in lo-.. I mean.. it is not even t- the first time…'_

_He dropped his dangerous trail of thoughts and figured it must have been Ran who had covered him up. Who else? Sometimes they really were like an old married couple… _

_He blushed deeper and began to distract himself with studying all the people walking pass him, going to the toilet and simply walking around the plane. He found it impossible to fall asleep again, not with her this close. He felt a little stupid but could do nothing about it. He was, after all, not a little boy anymore!_

_At some point, she shifted her head a little but remained on his shoulder, close to him, her mouth opening the tiniest bit. Her sight totally fascinated him and he stared at her, not able removing his gaze, ignoring his fire red cheeks, absolutely losing all reality around him._

'_She looks so beautiful.'_

_She shifted again, this time moving her head a little to the right and with that off his shoulder. He noticed the blanket had dropped to her waist, and wihtout a second thought carefully took it and covered her up again. Up to her mouth to keep her warm for he did not believe her dress would keep the cold temperatures in the plane off her skin._

'_Speaking of old married couple!'he joked to himself and sighed quietly as he lay back in his seat._

_

* * *

_

"_GET LOST FROM THIS AREA, NOW!" the tall, long haired man screamed at the young girl. He then turned to his colleague who was quickly approaching them._

"_Can we leave her alone?"he asked the tall man in english._

"_No problem. Every crossing to this street is secure already…"he answered in the same language._

_Akai Suichi left with his colleague, leaving a scared girl behind._

'_Oh no… The serial killer… Hes somewhere close by… I have to tell Shinichi! We have to get out of here…' Ran though worried. She entered the old building and screamed for Shinichi._

"_Shinichi.. Hey… AH.."_

'_Huh?' she kneeled down, looking for what had just dropped down._

'_I think I saw… something red around here… Blood? Could it be Shinichis? Something must have happened to him!' _

_She looked up and saw a door quiecking. Worried to the bones, she ran up the stairs to the door, ignoring the blurry feeling in her._

"_SH- SHINICHI!" she screamed. Suddenly she came to a halt, feeling dizzy and her vision was blurred and unclear. For a second everything faded but returned again and she held one hand to her head, panting a little._

'_Uh- oh… No… I am feeling sick again… Come on Ran! Pull yourself together! Shinichi came in here because you lost your handkerchief.' She encouraged herself, wanting more than anything to find Shinichi and get him out of the dangerous area. _

_Ran reached the door and opened it. Stepping through it she realized that she was outside again, on the emergency stairs._

'_Yes… Its… its all my fault… All… my fault…' she lowered her head in unbearable shame and pain. With tears in her eyes she had to think at the murder that had occurred a few hours ago. She still thought it was her fault because she had saved the murderer before. Although she really did not know that Rose would… that she would…_

'_If it wouldnt be for me…' she thought sadly as a noise took her attention._

'_Oh… somebody is coming down… Sh.. Shinichi?'_

_She was looking up the stairs anxiously. A man she had never seen before appearedout of nowhere, obviously in a hurry to escape and walked out of the house and down the outdoor stairs, in direction of Ran._

'_S.. silver hair? Blood?' she thought as she looked at him with widening eyes._

"_GET OUT OF HERE, RAN!" Shinichi screamed in horror as he saw her standing not far away from the fleeing person. He had come running after the man. "THATS THE SERIAL KILLER!"_

_The man with the long silver hair just laughed._

"_Hehehe… now that you know who I am, girl…"he trailed off for a seconf and took his gun out. "I managed to hide myself in here but that damn kid caught me…"_

_He was leaning against the railing and preparing his gun with his silencer, readening it to shoot, holding with the other hand his bleeding wound on his stomach, a gift from an earlier battle with the New Yorkers police._

"_Well, if you must, resent the one who prepared such an ending for you… Yes, the so called God himself…"_

_All of a sudden the railing against which he had been leaning broke and he started falling down. Ran was immediately alarmed and jumped forward without another thought, catching the man in midfly by his arm. His silence, he had not had the chance to install properly, fell down on the cold stone ground with a dull noise._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the silver haired man screamed up at her, completely bewildered. Ran was still holding his arm tightly, fighting with his weight and the gravitation which made it hard for her to hold on for much longer._

"_HURRY! HOLD ON TO MY ARM! COME ON! I cant… the rain is…" she was beginning to lose the grip, as suddenly another arm appeared next to her, now as well holding on the hand of the man about to fall down. Ran looked surprised at him and felt his other arm come around her for better hold._

'_Sh.. Shinichi…'_

"_Geez… you really are some trouble…" he managed to say, looking at the man._

_The man grabbed on two steal bars next to Ran and Shinichi, then made a jump and pulled himself on top. Shinichi, who had an arm protectively around Ran since the beginning, pulled her quickly behind himself, shielding her from any possible danger. She held on to him from behind, scared and dizzy._

"_W.. why? Why did you save me?" the man asked them confused, facing the two who had just saved his life. "WHY?" he suddenly screamed as no answer came from the teenagers. It was far beyond himself why one would risc ones life in order to save somebody else._

_Shinichi only grinned, almost amused. "Humph! Is a reason necessary?"_

'_Huh?' Ran looked surprised at him. She had not expected this as an answer. Neither had the killer judging from his look he gave Shinichi._

"_I dont know the motives for a person killing another, but… as far as helping a person is concerned, why should there be a logical mind?" Shinichi went on._

'_Yes… you are right… I couldnt realize it myself… I am so…' Ran thought relieved after thinking about his words, understanding it had not been her fault that the murder had happened. She closed her eyes, holding on to him and collapsed slowly against Shinichis back, losing consciousness._

"_H.. hey! RAN?" Shinichi turned, shocked and worried and looked down at Ran who he was now holding. He felt her forehead, shocked at the fact that it was really hot and gently started to gather her in his arms. Then he stood up. He had her tightly against his chest and started walking down the stairs calmly._

_He noticed from a familiar noise that the serial killer was loading his gun and stopped for a moment, telling him in a cool but frightening voice._

"_Dont bother… Youre injured. That means the police is nearby. If you fire a gun without a silencer, theyll definitely come and get you… Too bad I cant do anything to capture you at the moment as well. I will have to let you go for now… _

_However, I wont show any mercy if I ever see you again… I will prove your cumulated crimes and evil deeds with all evidence necessary. Trust me, I will definitely put you in jail for good."_

_With that he started moving again, leaving him behind without another look. Ran was more important and he had to get her to a hospital as soon as possible. He looked down at her in concern. Shortly, his gaze softened as he remember what she just did._

'_Thats so typical for her! Feeling sick but coming after me! Feeling sick but using all of her energy to save a serial killer. Oh Ran, you have simply a too good heart! But thats exactly what makes her so special and unique!'_

_And that was one of the reasons he was feeling for her the way he did, he knew it very well._

_----_

_The next day, in Central Park, New York._

_Ran had had a good long sleep and her fever had subsided. She was feeling alright again and was outside to take a little fresh air with Shinichi and his mother Yukiko who had come to visit and pick them up. She was currently on the phone. Shinichi had spend the night next to her bed, worried about her._

"_Hey, Ran!"he called her._

"_Hm?"she turned around and looked at him._

"_Look what I have found!"Shinichi had his hands together so that they were forming a sphere. He held his hands in front of her and did not open them. She looked at them curiously._

"_What have you got in there?"_

"_That was what I was wondering. Lets look!" he opened his hands._

"_OH, its so cuuutteeeee!" Ran said with big, shiny eyes and moved closer to him._

_Shinichi just grinned brightly. The squirrel looked around uncertain and puzzled, still sitting on his hands as Ran observed it with childish delight. He let the little animal crawl up his arm, putting up a little show for her. _

_After some time he turned to let the squirrel down as he saw from one corner of his eyes Ran putting a hand against her forehead, checking her temperature._

"_Hey, are you still feeling feverish?" he asked her concerned._

"_Oh, no! Im fine!" she smiled._

"_Hold still…Ill check your temperature…" he said, coming closer to her. Shinichi held his pony up with one hand and her hair out of her face with his other. Then he leaned his forehead closer to Rans,his look concentrated . She blushed at the closeness and automatically tried to stop him._

"_I told you, I am fine!"_

_But it was too late. He had already pressed his forehead against hers, holding this position for a few moments, his concern preventing him from blushing because of the unused contact._

"_Seems like the doctor was right. It has gone down!" he said and slowly pulled away, looking at her for any sign of discomfort. Relieved, he found none. Not really._

"_T- thank you!" she said and looked at him._

"_Huh? Whatfor?" he looked confused at Ran._

"_Well, for taking me to the hospital and for caring for me…"_

"_Aahh that! It was nothing! After all, you are my -"_

"_Come kids! Lets go to eat something! I bet you two are starving as well!" Yukiko said merrily as she closed her cellphone and looked at the two teenager._

"_Yeah!" Ran answered, having, after all, eaten nothing since yesterday afternoon._

"_Come on, I know this great restaurant right over there! Oh, and Ran-chan, before I forget it: Sharon sends greetings to you. She said that you were right and that an angel did smile upon her. She did not want to tell me what exactly happened but I promised to tell you."_

"_Oh… thats really great, thanks!" Ran smiled back at Yukiko, being confused but happy._

_They started walking, although Shinichi seemed to be a little taken aback. He had been about to tell Ran what she is to him before his mother had interfered._

_He had to admit, he was too much of a coward. He could have said, she was his love, which was by now safe to say for him. But he was too scared, having no clue what he was to her, how she thought about it. About him… He guessed he would have said "my best friend" which would have disappointed his heart. Although of course, to some extend, this was resembling the truth as well._

_She WAS his best friend, and to his benefit he was in love with her. 'What was better than loving the person you have trusted and liked and have been with for your whole life?' He asked himself and eventually came up with an answer._

'_Knowing she loves me back. If I only knew that!'_

"_What are you grumbling about, Shin- chan?" Yukiko asked him in her merry voice._

"_Nuthin. And dont call me Shin- chan!"_

_The girls smiled at each other but said nothing as they looked after Shinichi who was walking ahead, his hands in his pockets, his body stiff._

_Ran was running to him and poked him in his side, making him jump slightly and in the same time tore him out of his thoughts. He turned to her bewildered, only to look into her beautiful, smiling face._

"_No time to be grumbling! Were on vacations! Catch me, you mystery jerk!" she screamed playfully over her back, already running away from him._

_He looked after her surprised and it took him less than two seconds to smile and run after her._

_She hid behind a tree and made him seek her. As he almost caught her, she ran away and laughed, making him laugh as well and Yukiko shook her head, smiling warmly at the kids. She had this feeling that what she had told Rose yesterday was true. That this sweet girl she knew already for so long, might become her daughter in law someday. To be honest, she had known it all along and had hoped that her son would find the guts and ask her. Like his father had, so many years ago, asked her._

_Shinichi decided to stop brooding. He could do nothing about the soothing effect Ran was having on him absolutely unconsciously._

'_But I guess, it is not important right now. Most important is, that she is alright. And, after all, I have time to find out about her feelings! Lots of time. And till then, I can simply enjoy her closeness.'_

"_GOTTCHA!" he screamed as he found her behind a tree and startled her, making her run away once again, laughing badly as he caught and tickled her, but gently, afraid she might faint again._

_After some time they calmed down and walked to Yukikos side who had seemed lost in her own thoughts but was smiling warmly at 'her' children._

_

* * *

_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_YOU IDIOT! THATS NOT FUNNY!"_

"_I think it is! HAHAHAHA!"_

"_Fine, Ill just GO then!"_

"_Oh Ran, come on, dont be mad! You just look so funny, falling again and again!"_

"_Humpf!" she looked annoyed at him, then turned her head away._

"_COME ON! Dont be mad!" he said while scating around her._

"_Why shouldnt I be?"_

"_Coz I am so cute and you can not be mad at me for longer than a minute?"_

_He told her and gave her his cutest, puppy-eyes he could manage. She slowly turned her head to look at him and raised an eyebrow in disbelief and puzzlement._

"_Huh?"_

_He laughed and dropped the fake face._

"_JOKE! You can not be mad at me coz you are such a nice person and I will get you to icescate no matter what!" he said with a grin and kneeled down, offering her an arm._

_Hesitating a little, she looked into his eyes with doubtful gaze, one eyebrow still raised, trying to decide if he was speaking the truth. He was right. She could not be mad at him for long. So she just took his arm and let herself being helped to stand up again._

"_Now, lets try again!" he suggested and slowly started moving._

"_Aaiiikk!" Ran screamed as she clung on to his arm._

_He just smiled down at her and held one of her arms, moving slow, giving her time to adjust to the gliding over the cold ice._

"_See, its working!" he beamed at her. She looked down at her feet doubtfully, then smiled up at him._

"_Yeah!"_

_His heart started beating faster but he showed nothing on the outside, pretending his rosy cheeks were coming from the cold of the ice. Then she suddenly fell again, landing on her behind. He just could not help himself._

"_Hahahahaha!" Shinichi burts out laughing._

"_SHINICHI!" she growled but he was already kneeling at her side, taking the arm of the surprised Ran and lifting her up again._

"_Lets try again. This time, hold on to my hand and try to remain upright, okay?"_

"_O- okay!" she answered, so surprised that she had not had even time to be mad._

_They tried again. Ran was swaying dangerously and he put a hand flat on her back, helping her stand straight. It was working. She could now manage to hold herself upright._

_They continued scating a few rounds around the ice._

"_Its.. its working!"_

"_Yeah! You are doing this great! I even took my hand away from your back. You are standing all alone!"_

"_What?" she was amazed to find out he was saying the truth. The only thing he was holding now was her hand. She stayed silent and concentrated on scating which was a little difficult considering the light and pleasant tingles that were constantly running up her hand that was entwined with his._

"_I.. I can scate!Yiippiiiii!" she screamed a little and started moving faster._

"_RAN! Wait, or well…" it was too late. She has already slipped and was falling backwards but since he held her hand, he caught her so that she landed on him. But he also slipped from the extra weight and fell backwards on his behind, with her on top of him._

"_Umpf!" he made and as he opened his eyes, looked into her stunned face._

_They looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing loudly, seeing the funny looks of the other. Eventually, they calmed down again._

"_Come on, lets try again."he said softly and held his hand out to her._

"_Yeah!"she smiled back and took it._

_

* * *

_

"_Hey, Conan?"_

"_Huh? Oh.. yes? What is it Ran..-neechan?"_

"_Do you already have a girlfriend?"_

"_Huh?" the little boy asked surprised._

"_A girlfriend! If there is a girl you like really much?"_

"_N- no, not really!" he answered a little shyly, wondering inwardly where this was leading._

"_I do! I have somebody I really like a whoooole lot! He really means a lot to me!" she was looking up the sky like as if lost in thoughts._

"_Yes?… Do you mean this Shinichi- niichan you were looking for earlier?" he giggled a little knowingly._

"…"

_She was looking down at him, slightly taken aback but then suddenly her expression changed._

"_Thats right!" She smiled down at the little boy very warmly._

"_Oh?…" his mouth opened in surprise as he stared blankly up at her, his cheeks coloring even more with every word escaping her lips as she started telling about Shinichi while looking up the sky with a blissful expression._

"_Even since we were little he had only troubles in his head… always full of himself… always a mystery jerk…But when you need him he is dependable.. he is so strong. And brave. And cool.. My Shinichi…." She smiled up the sky, now blushing a little herself while the boy was looking at her with big eyes and a deep blush._

"_I love you! But… dont tell him, ok?" she ended her statement with smiling down at him and pressing a finger to her lips, trying to make it clear he should not tell Shinichi about her little secret._

"_O- okay…" the little boy stammered, his blushing reaching the highest grade of red. He tore his gaze away for he could not look into her eyes anymore. Instead he looked straight, his eyes huge in realization. His look yet changed a little later to shame and sadness. Emotions so unlike for normal boys at his age._

_

* * *

_

_Ran was on the way home from shopping with Conan. It was snowing but a rather light snow was falling and they were walking hand in hand in the direction of their house._

"_So they found the fingerprints after all. Just like Paps had said, right on the hairbrush! I never knew he was so smart!"_

"_Oh really…." a slight sarcastic undertone was swinging in his voice but remained undiscovered by her._

"_And Yoko- san decided not to sue Yuuko- san after all… she just said theyll be rivals."_

"_Hm…"_

"_Ah there she is…Yoko- san!" Ran was looking up at a huge television over a store where you could see Yoko singing a sample from her new album._

"_Shes so strong! Already back to her feet after what happened to her!" she admired._

'_No Ran, shes just trying her hardest to perform and hide her grief… Idols always.. need their fans.' The little boy thought, also looking up at the screen._

"_Huh?" he felt something drip on his hand he had linked with Ran and looked up at her as another drop touched his hand._

"_But I couldnt do that! I could never be as strong as she is!" Ran was brushing some tears away from her eyes._

"_Ran- neechan?" he looked concerned and with slightly opened mouth at her._

"_I cant even sleep at nights, just because Shinichi is gone…." she smiled sadly as she brushed more tears away._

"_I am really hopeless, arent I?" she forced a smile and closed her eyes as she looked down at the boy who was looking at the ground in front of him sadly._

"_Y- yeah…" he said after some hesitation with an undefined expression_

"_I really am…" she said and trailed off._

_An extreme sad and worried expression was playing on the face of the little boy as they continued walking._

_----_

'_Its too weird, for Shinichi to be gone for an entire week…. Something must have happened…' Ran thought, sitting on the couch in the dark living room. She was extreme worried about Shinichi. She had not seen or heard anything from him for an entire week. He never was away this long without telling her where he was. She wondered frightened and concerned what could have happened to him._

'_But nothing could do that to Shinichi… oh Shinichi…' the image of the smiling Shinichi came into her mind and tears started forming in her eyes again. _

'_Please come back soon… SHINICHI!' she screamed inwardly, clenching her eyes tightly closed. Her hands clenched to fists as well. Her whole body tensed._

_Suddenly the telephone rang and cut through the silence of the room. She looked at it for a moment, then stood up, walked over to it and cleaned her face before answering it. _

"_Hello? Mouri detective agency?"_

"_Ran… its me!" her eyes widened in realization and shock._

'_Shi… SHINICHI…' tears started to gather again._

"_I just figured, youd be probably crying your eyes out by now, worried about me…so I just called."_

"_You JERK… WHY WOULD I BE CRYING?" she screamed as she brushed the tears away._

"_Where are you now, Shinichi?" she asked concerned, anger and everything else but her worry forgotten quickly._

"_Ive gotten involved in a really tough case… I dont think Ill be able to come home soon…"_

"_A case?"_

"_Hey, dont worry…. Ill be back as soon as I finish it! So you dont have to worry!" _

_A little boy was in a telephone box, talking to her through his bow tie, his expression turning serious at his last words he meant with all his heart. Now, hearing her relieved voice, he was smiling, feeling his own hearts relief. And, hearing his voice was reason enough for her smile._

'_You can not imagine, Ran, how sorry I am for making you sad and causing you to worry… But as soon as I get my body back, and lose my childs voice… then Ill let you hear it….. My real voice… with all my feelings for you!'_

_They continued talking until he had to stop. He hung up, her last words ringing over and over in his mind, grief and sadness increasing inside of him._

"_Come back soon, Shinichi! Please take care!"_

_He held on to the receiver he had just hung up gently for a few more moments, looking lost at it with an empty and also lost gaze. _

_

* * *

_

"_Yes, exactly Takagi. From the situation we can conclude that it was suicide." Inspector Megure concluded._

"_No, it was not suicide…" the black knight spoke up._

"_What?" the Inspector turned surprised to him as did almost all the other people in the big hall._

"_It was a very simple, elementary murder." The knight went on, sounding certain of himself as he walked closer to the others._

'_Huh' Ran looked surprised at him, still in her princess dress._

"_Yes, Mr Putian was poisoned. Someone took advantage of the darkness, and his insignificant little habit. And the murderer is still carrying the evidence. If my deduction of this daring action, is indeed the truth."_

_By now everybody in the room was looking at him and at his deductions. The whole teitan students that were responsible for the play this year, just as much as the visitors, parents and guests where looking surprised and confused at the actor in the costume of the black knight they had thought was only a common and normal student. _

_As he slowly lifted his helmet and revealed his face, the whole room was gasping and staring with open mouths at him, not believing what they were seeing. The man was grinning._

"_Ku.. Kudo- kun…?" Inspector Megure spoke first, very surprised._

"_KUDO?" Heiji was shocked as all hell._

'_What..?' Ran thought surprised, looking at him with open mouth._

"_But why…?" she turned to look at Conan and looked confused back._

_At once, the whole room started to speak, surprised and enthusiastically, making it sound like as if suddenly a large bomb had exploded._

'_But.. that cant be true! Shinichi is… Shinichi is…' Ran looked at Shinichi, then at Conan again._

_Everybody was cheering loudly because of the return of their most famous student, the pride of Teitan High, the great detective, Shinichi Kudo! He, on the other hand, only looked surprised around the crowd and put a finger to his lips although he was more than pleased they had not forgotten him while he had been away._

"_Please, be quiet! Lets continue our celebration after the curtain of this bloody stage closes!"_

_The whole people closed their mouths and made others close it, listening to Shinichi without hesitation._

"_Shinichi…" Ran spoke up quietly as she walked a little closer to him._

"_Are you really Shinichi?"_

"_Idiot, what kind of question is that? Who else should I be?" he looked at her as if she was crazy for a second as his look turned serious, a faint rose painting his cheeks._

"_I have to tell you something important after this…" _

"_Huh?" Ran listened confused to his words._

"_.. so dont run away." he whispered to the surprised Ran._

_Then he gave her his helmet without another word, like as if it was the most normal thing to do, trusting her and only her with his things right after his return like as if nothing had happened, showing their intimacy and familiarity, and eventually started explaining to the waiting audience his deductions._

_----_

_After successfully solving the case, the murderer had to admit in defeat._

"_Ive been defeated. As someone who went to the same school I take pride in you." Wuyi said, looking at the detective that had just returned._

"_Save the rest for later!" Takagi said and took her away._

"_That was so great! You are still so reliable!" Inspector Megure beamed at Shinichi brightly._

"_Hehe, I am doing okay!" he smiled a little embarrassed._

'_If you knew, how much practice I get…' Shinichi thought, still smiling the same smile at the Inspector._

"_Not bad but you still can not beat me!" Kogoro said, looking pretty sure of himself and then shocked and puzzles as nobody noticed him and even Megure had pushed him to the side, talking to Shinichi excited._

"_How about a confession! You havent heard one in a long time!"_

'_Confession, he says. How funny, I am about to make my own confession and thats way more important!' Shinichi thought and then answered the Inspector politely._

"_No, thank you but it is not necessary! I still have some personal business to attend to."_

_Shinichi was looking at the surprised and puzzled Ran from the side, a slight smile playing on his lips. _

'_She seems still really surprised. I gotta hurry and talk to her before… I already lost lots of time!'_

"_Oh Inspector, by the way. Please keep my part in this case a secret."_

"_No problem. But youve been so modest lately."Megure walked away, followed my Kogoro._

"_Why dont you go and hear the confession? You never know when you can use the experience!" Heiji asked him, now standing next to him._

"_Theres no need. You know, the way a murder is committed, is just a riddle written by mankind. As long as mankind ponders over it, the answer will be found!"_

_Shinichi started to sweat a little._

"_But its sad that no matter how hard I try, I cannot figure out the reason a person kills another." He sweated even more and started panting heavily._

"_There is no logical mind behind it, no riddle, o- only emo- tions!" he broke down on a chair, trying to hold himself upright as his heart started beating powerfully._

"_Kudo!" Heiji screamed alarmed._

'_Damn… my time is up sooner than I thought… I finally changed back… it was going so well…' he gripped his heart, panting and swearing inwardly._

_-"This is the antidote to APTX 4869, I made it by studying Vodkas ingrendients. You might die. Do you want to try it?" These had been Ais exact words.-_

'_Of course I wanted to try it! I had to try it! After all, this was about Ran!_

_And if I turn back into Conan now, Ran will know…' he slid down off the chairs and on the floor, his body burning, sweating heavenly, heart racing, not being able of holding himself up anymore._

'_Damn.. I cant go on… my body... cant move…anymore…" laying on the floor, he lost consciousness._

"_SHINICHI!" Ran, who had kneeled beside him, screamed and immediately took his head in her lap, preventing it from touching the cold and hard ground._

"_A doctor! Please, somebody get a doctor! QUICK!" she screamed, lost in her concern. She held his face, stroking it, looking worried at him and saw he was still panting, so she brushed sweat off his forehead._

"_SHINICHI!" she tried a last time, panic underlining her voice._

* * *

"_SHINICHI!"_

A pain as hot as a lightning shoot through his body, going from his feet to head and right to his chest. His hand came immediately up to grip his heart tightly, preventing it from being torn out by some unknown force. Loud, ragging pantings were escaping his mouth as his eyes shoot open and he sat up abruptly. In his mind Rans cries for him were ringing over and over again. Her crying out his name loudly and with shaking voice, full of fear, breaking halfway.

Still gripping his heart and panting, he looked around confused and found himself in his bed, covered with sweat. He realized it was still deep night for the sun had not rose, not even a little.

His grip on his heart loosened as the pain slowly faded and soon his breathing had returned to normal. He thought he must have imagined everything because, a second ago, he had been dreaming about his turning back into Conan. Or his almost turning back, for this time he did not! Turn back into Conan that is and the antidote seemed to be permanent indeed.

Letting go of his chest completely but slowly, he looked down on himself and found himself still in his own body. A sigh of relief escaped him. He did NOT turn! Just then he realized the weight on his legs. Looking at it, he saw a girl lying in his lap, her hair messy, deep asleep on him. He must have let go of her as he had suddenly sat up. Good thing she was a heavy sleeper.

Everything came back to his mind. What happened after he broke down in the school. His first night in his own bed for a long time, his almost first day in school which he never attended because he had spend some time with Ran.

And Ran… they had spend the whole day together, in his bed, outside, everywhere! He had confessed his love to her, finally, and she loved him back. They had eaten together and had played together and had fell asleep together in each others arms. He had never imagined for it to feel this good, this great, this… right.

Everything was perfect!

Shinichi slowly stroked her hair back, revealing the beautiful face of his love underneath the veil of brown, satinlike courtains. He gripped her shoulder gently with one hand, and cupped her head with his other and tenderly heaved her over to the pillow. Brushing a few bangs of hair out of her face, his hand absentmindly continued stroking her hair as he simply looked at her.

The fear the last part of his intense dream had awoken within him, was still sitting deep in his bones. He thought he almost had lost all that again. All he had worked and suffered for for so long, all he had longed for and all he had ever truly needed, all the happiness. Everything was laying in his bed at this very moment, sleeping peacefully on his pillow and next to him. She was his all, his everything. If he had changed back, he would have lost everything that was important to him, all over again.

But thank god it was not like that. She was still with him. And he was there with her. That was all that mattered in this moment.

Shinichi bend down and pressed a long and loving kiss on her forehead, closing his eyes during the process. Pulling back he grinned as he saw her content and blissful expression that had magically appeared on her face and she snuggled deeper into the blanket, breathing in deeply.

Everything was indeed perfect!

Finding it too early to stand up and not even liking the idea of standing up ever again as long as she was there with him, in his bed, asleep, nestled comfortable between his sheets, he decided to go back to holding her and back to sleep as long as it was possible. It was horribly hard to keep his hands off her now, even for another second.

He pulled his hands away from her and was about to lay back down and hug her again. Halfway down however, he suddenly felt very hot. He thought about standing up and opening the windows a little, wondering why it was so hot at this late hour, as he realized he was sweating again. A hand whipped his forehead off as he started panting involuntarily.

'Whats going on?'

Suddenly an immense pain ripped through his whole body once again. He sat up the whole way and realized he was panting heavily now. His hand came up to grip his head, for it had started to ache like crazy and his body started feeling like as if somebody had set it on fire, only to discover his forehead was covered in icy sweat.

'No, this cant happen, not now! I am only imaging it!'

He started panting even more and sweat ran now uncontrolably down the sides of his face. He looked down at Ran who still slept innocently next to him.

'Oh my god, please no! Not now, dont do that to me! Ive finally found her, you cant take her away from me, again! No, please my body, NO! Dont! DONT ! PLEASE! AAAAAARRRRRGGHH! NOOOOOOO!'

He bit his lip, trying not to scream out loud but knowing he cant hold back much longer. He had to get away from here and her as soon as possible. Had to get far away from her, right now. Panting harder and gripping his heart tightly as another wave of pain shoot through his body and he almost screamed out loud, biting his lip so hard it drew blood.

He stood up on shaky feet, pulling the blanket away and around her as good as possible with one hand and ran out of the room as silently as he could. He didnt want to wake her! Could not risk waking her! Did not want her to see him like this. God, life was so unfair! First he-

"Aaaarrrgh!" he screamed as silently as he could, forcefully grinting his teeth together to stuffle the noise and fell on his knees in front of his room. Tears started to form in his eyes, partly out of pain and partly out of grief! He couldnt believe that his body should turn back. Why now? Why at all? WHY?

With his last power, he crawles two meters away from the door and towards the stairs. However, soon all his powers left him.

Ran turned around in her sleep, one arm reaching over to his side but landing in nothing. Her forehead distorted, her dream starting to turn into a negative one, a cold one since she was beginning to feel cold as well. Her eyes were racing quickly underneath her eyelids and her head turned restlessly from one side to the other. Her mouth opened slightly but closed again. Then one single tear formed in the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek as her expression changed as well. It now did not seem blissful at all anymore, rather hunted and tormented, distorted and horror struck.

Like as if she was sensing something was happening. Something wrong. Her lips opened slightly.

"Shinichi…" she murmured quietly, her head still trashing a little as fresh tears followed her whisper.

'God, NO! Aargh! No, please! Aaaarrgghh! RAN!' were his last thoughts. He screamed out again as an overwhelming wave of pain tore through his body violently and eventually all of his powers left him. He fell forward, dropping unconsciously on the floor.

* * *

_End Chapter nine_

* * *

_Well? What do you think? I know I am mean but what can I do? So, now I have finally uploaded the story as far as it was once... historically moment... This is the PRELAST Chapter! Only one more to go! _

_I do hope you are fully aware of the fact that it depends alone on your reviews IF, HOW FASTand simply HOW I will continue this. Everything is possible, what is going to happen now? Will she wake up alone? Will everything turn out as a bad dream? Will she discover him in that state and dump him, kill him, demand an answer, leave him?It really really depends on the amount of and on the reviews themselves, so... think about it please! I am waiting anxiously and do not forget, EVERYTHING is possible, and I mean it!_

_(hugs and kisses) jojo_


	10. A new beginning or the end of,,,Part I

_A huge and fat THANK YOU to all the sweet and loving people who bothered reviewing(and to my dear Ben who helped a lot get this uploaded!) What would I do without you all? By now there are so many reviews that I can not answer each and every one, so please if you want me to response just tell me so and leave an email-adress. My comment to this chapter follows at the end of this part, so for now, simply enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Then, one single tear formed in the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek as her expression changed as well. It did not seem blissful at all anymore, rather hunted and tormented, distorted and horror-struck. _

_As if she was sensing something was happening. Something wrong. Her lips opened slightly._

"_Shinichi…" she murmured quietly, her head thrashing a little as fresh tears followed her whisper._

'_God, NO! Aargh! No, please! Aaaarrgghh! RAN!' were his last thoughts. He screamed out again as an overwhelming wave of pain tore violently through his body and eventually all of his powers left him. He fell forward, dropping unconsciously on the floor._

* * *

**Chapter ten**

A new beginning or the end of the start?

Part I

* * *

Darkness. Silence. Complete nothingness everywhere. 

All of his senses were completely lulled to numbness as he found himself surrounded by the cold obscurity around him. He could remember nothing. Where was he? What was he doing here?

He slowly opened his eyes, then closed them before opening them again, unsure whether they were actually open but never completely certain because it remained just as dark either way. He slowly stood up, standing on something he could not see, looking around puzzled and uncertainly taking one step after the other in the eternal, engulfing black, not knowing whether he was actually touching something that was even distantly related to a ground or not. He only hoped he actually did move forward for he had lost every sense of direction. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to find some comfort in the silence.

But did not succeed.

Not letting himself get discouraged, he walked farther, going deeper into nothing. Where was he? How did he end up in this place? It was so cold. His heart faintly remembered a thing, called warmth. He knew that it existed somewhere, or at least had once existed for him but could not remember what it felt like. He was all alone, feeling isolated, maybe even abandoned and lost. Cold chills were dancing up and down his arms. Just now he realized he was only wearing a light shirt.

A sound. He turned. Nothing. Again the long walking into black nothing. He felt as empty as his surroundings and soon his courage to go on left him. He gave up and let the cold-, that was constantly attacking him-, win. He stopped moving.

He thought about where he was, what he was doing here and who he was. But he came to no answer. He could not even remember his name at the moment, althought he knew it must be somewhere in his mind. All he knew, was that he was here for a reason. That somewhere out there, there was somebody waiting for him. A very special somebody he would go to hell and back for. Maybe that somebody could even tell him who he was. He had a purpose for living and for going this way.

Only, he could not remember. But closing his eyes, he could see two bright, amazingly beautiful-blue eyes looking straight into his. A girl, with long brown hair was smiling at him. It was a bright smile that immediately caused his insides to twitch and turn. Familiar feelings were spreading inside him. Not yet warm, not very much whatsoever, but definitely pleasant and strong enough to make him fight against the cold around him. He walked on, not knowing where to or why. He just did it.

After a long walk that seemed to last at least three eternities and to lead to nowhere, cold had captured him once again. Shortly before he was about to give up, defeated, he suddenly saw something blink. It was still very far away and tiny but he could not tear his gaze away from it. He raised his head and looked up completely, confused by the huge part inside of him that knew for certain that hope did not exist in this place. And, he found the part had been correct as the light vanished almost immediately after appearing. Again despair, disappointment and sorrow, filled him up, thrusting aside every other emotion. Now, he was feeling even worse than before, having, after all, dared to hope for a second. He walked on, not wanting to stand still in case the incalculable darkness decided to suddenly swallow him up completely.

Everything was silent. So silent it almost hurt. And cold. He felt empty. Incomplete.

Surprisingly, the light from far away suddenly blinked up again, this time for two seconds. His head shot up, having almost missed it. But he had seen it, he was certain of it! Encouraged, he was walking faster and faster, driven on by the little hope he had seen in this light and that had sowed new courage in his heart. This time, he was certain it had not been his imagination.

And sure enough, the light reappeared, this time larger and brighter, only to disappear five seconds later. By now he was almost running without realizing it himself and without getting tired, although it felt like he was getting nowhere. His limbs felt unnaturally heavy but he did not stop. He had to know what this light meant. It was almost like a compulsion, a mystery yearning to be found out and he would burst if he did not solve it. He did not fail to catch the little courage and feeling of hope the light was radiating. It had beamed at him so brightly, he knew it, and had called out for him, even if only for a split second.

The source, a little sphere of pale light, emerged once again. By now, he was running as fast as he could. The sphere did not disappear this time. Instead, it became larger and larger the nearer he got, pale as death, pale like the posthumous whiteness of marble but so pure and bright he had to close his eyes a little.

At some point he had almost done it! He was approaching his goal with every step he did, he could feel it. It was like as if he was approaching a large, round portal to another world, only too luminous and too shining for him to look inside directly. He had to cover his eyes when he was almost there.

A few meters away, he came to a halt and observed it, looking around for somebody or something who could explain this, finding nothing but the contours of the darkness clearly underlining the bright portal. Slowly he took the hand off his face, trying to adjust his eyes to the seemingly long-forgotten light. It warmed his face in a very welcome and pleasant way and he could not stop himself as he walked closer towards it with light, small steps, magically being drawn inside.

Again he stopped, this time right in front of it, a wave of uncertainty swelling up inside him but it subsided eventually. He had, after all, nothing to lose. After some hesitation he took the last step towards it and looked inside carefully. What he saw forced his jaw to drop open. Butterflies spread in his stomach. A warm and pleasant feeling like he had never thought would ever exist again, started to spread from inside him, spreading and spreading continuously to every fibre of his being, warming him up to the tip of every finger. It felt as if each one of his cells was tingling with unstoppable excitement.

He found himself looking at a really huge field of fresh green grass, full of wil and exotic flowers, small and large animals playing with each other and tons of large green bushes standing tall almost everywhere. The field was covered with giant trees and at least a thousand different kind of flowers with just as many different colors spread all over it. Thousand of petals, ripe- blown and silkily smooth, in nature's most shining and intense colors. There was a river twining its way through the place, shimmering in the sun's play crystal-clear and the song of the birds in the trees was gay and loud, happy and inviting.

This was what paradise must look like. He figures he was dead and after following the light in the end of the tunnel, he had found his way to nirvana. Didn't they always say it was like this after you die?

'When did I die?'

Taking a deep breath, he knew although he did not remember, he could change nothing. The picture in front of him was more than appealing. Hesitantly, he took another breath and slowly and carefully, almost afraid, went a step forward, about to touch the green ground, eyes closed and breath stuck in his throat. His foot lowered and eventually made contact.

Nothing happened.

Puuuhhh.

He let out the breath he was holding and still carefully stepped forward with his other foot as well. Still nothing. What did he expect anyway? He was looking around, all the light hurt his eyes for a few moments, but that was quickly forgotten. Turning around he found the black hole he had come from gone.

Not minding or thinking further about it he turned, not wanting to waste even another thought at the place he had found himself in before for only god knows how long. He was slowly walking through the neverending field of green and red and pink and blue and yellow, listening to the song of the birds carefully, not wanting to miss another sound he could actually hear after his last experiences.

Walking underneath a row of willows, he stood there for a moment and looked upwards, observing the sun and the wind playing with the tree, gently swaying and rustling its leaves, the light playing with them, sending a sound almost like a gentle melodie far into the world. He turned away from the play of lights, and looked around. This place seemed just as unending as the darkness he came from, but was of course a great deal more pleasant. Instead of endless dark he was offered an endless green including all the colores he could remember having ever seen in form of flowers. If he were given the choise where he prefered staying, it wouldnt exactly be a hard decision for him to make.

He walked slowly on, hands gently touching the top of the higher flowers his fingers could reach as he passed them without having to bow, brushing them with feather- like touches. Breathing the nice scent that the wind was brushing softly across his face, in, he closed his eyes in bliss for a second and kept on walking next to the glittering river.

He was feeling extremely relaxed. And really good, yes. Content? Kind of. But complete? No. He felt like something was missing. Actually he knew it deep down even without this penetrating feeling that was forcing him to seek for the missing part of him.

Although he felt like his insides had returned with the light and his heart had returned the moment he had seen the sun, crowding out the emptiness immediately, he knew that not his whole heart had come back. Only half of it. He was aware of the fact that he had to search for the missing half if he was ever to reach abolute completeness. He would search forever and everywhere, this he was certain of for the urge to be complete burned inside him like nothing else.

Unfortunately he had no idea where to search for it. For the missing part. Sighing, he looked upwards again. Maybe the birds could give him a hint. Maybe so… but he didnt even dare hoping. After all, that he had found this place that was anything but cold was more than he had ever dared dreaming of.

However, his thoughts were merely disturbed as the birds chanting broke through them, loud and cheerly as ever. They seemed to try to encourage him the best they could, soothing his soul their own way and indeed. Suddenly he felt not so alone anymore.

A faint splash caught his attention. He turned, looking down into the crystal clear water of the river and could catch a glimpse of a white, almost silvery fish swimming away. The river was calm, shimmering golden, silver and white in the colors the sun threw down on it. In short, it looked absolutely magnificent, just like the whole rest, absolutely fitting into the whole picture. Staring a little at it, it was just then that he realized somebody was there. By the river, a little farther down. He had heard somebody's voice.

Quickly hiding behind the next tree, he looked around the corner, slowly, carefully, alarmed. He pictured the wildest thing that could be awaiting him but he was not quite prepared for what he was about to lay his eyes on.

There was a person, a girl, young woman, sitting in the middle of the grass, right next to the river.

She was singing softly to herself, a happy song for all he understood. She was making a wreath of flowers, carefully holding it in her hands, here and there plucking a few new flowers with gentle hands to work them in the wreath. She was wearing a satin white dress covered with petals in all sort of soft colors. The cut of the dress was showing her shoulders and the material was hugging her curves perfectly. Her silken brown hair was falling open, long and supple over her bare shoulders.

Her aura shone brightly and so clear he was certain she was an angel lost on earth. So he quickly hid behind the tree, not meaning to startle her, for she might run away. Peeking again from behind it, he found himself unable to take his eyes off her. It was almost as if she was enchanted by some kind of magic, some kind of spell that drew him magically to her. He was lost in her beauty and all he had done, could do for the last few minutes was to stare at her with wide eyes.

She did not seem to notice him as she continued singing softly. Suddenly there was a wish that spread inside of him. The wish that this moment would never end that that he was allowed to stare at this girl forever. This girl, thought he had only now discovered her, already meant very much to him. She was attracting him like he did not believe something else could. Just looking at her filled him with a feeling of contentment that seemed to lay itself comfortably inside his chest. It felt so good, so warm, so familiar.

He was sure he had seen her already before. Not here, for sure, but somewhere else. It actually did not really matter to him where. All that mattered was that she was making him feel very good. He did not want to miss this feeling for the world.

Another question appeared in his mind. Was she the missing part of him? He was so sure he knew her, knew her maybe even better than himself and he would give everything so he could remember her.

He closed his eyes tightly, searching feverishly through his brain for a memory of her for he was certain there has to be at least one. Very soon a picture of a little girl appeared in his mind that looked exactly like her. And it did not remain by one picture. Hesitantly another one appeared, with the same girl, smiling brightly at a little boy who he just knew must be him a long time ago. Still very slowly, more and more pictures of her and some even together with him, appeared inside his mind.

One scene materialized itself more clearly. A young boy and a young girl, in the forest. The little girl around four was crying and the little boy the same age was trying to comfort and soothe her. He recognized these kids as him and this girl from the river, right away. The little girl was cleaning her wet face with a small hand and looking hopefully at him and he was saying something. He tried very hard to understand what these kids were saying and suddenly there was sound.

"…_And you won't be alone, Ran. Even if everybody leaves, at least I will always be there for you, okay?"_

"… _d- do yo-..… promise?"_

"_Yes!" the little boy answered, very sure about himself._

'Did the boy just say--… Ran?' Shinichi's eyes suddenly snapped open in realization as everything, every single answer he had searched for, came crashing down on him.

**…I want to know  
Since when did my heart struggle for breath  
It was since I met you by chance  
A new world begins to turn, and I feel reborn**

**So that this thrill won't disappear  
So that it won't be swallowed by the raging waves  
Dream (on), sky (high), dream of the season**

**Stay by my side…**

The mysterious girl with the long brown hair and the white dress covered in petals sang quietly to herself. She was still working on her wreath with devotion, picking the nicest flower that grew around her. She was singing the song her heart asked her to. The girl's name was Ran.

Ran was singing because she was feeling happy. A happy anticipation that one could say was holding her heart. She had been alone for quite some time and was waiting for somebody who left her a long time ago, to return to her. And so she had waited faithfully, always longing for the return of her other half. It had been kind of hard sometimes, but she had remained patient.

And today… today the bird's own chanting sounded different. It held something she could not describe in words and could not explain. But she found that she didn't need to, for her heart knew exactly what it was telling her. She smiled.

**Embracing these new-found feelings, I'll walk on  
Stay by my side, I can  
Because you'll watch me, and I won't be alone  
For your sake, take me to your dream  
I'll walk with you**

**Can you stay**

The wind brushed over her rosy cheeks. The cool breeze felt good against her face. She continued singing softly, having her wreath almost finished. She reached to pick the last flowers to complete her work as she felt two strong arms come around her mid-section. They were moving very slowly and soon were around her waist completely, holding her firmly. She was drawn a little backwards and her back touched almost immediately solid but warm texture.

She smiled and closed her eyes savoringly. As she felt a head move next to hers and the man behind her hold her very tightly against himself, she placed her arms on top of his after laying the flowers down and held him close as well, snuggling a little closer into the embrace. She took a deep breath, emotions and shivers racing through her body, held it and breathed out long and deeply.

"How did you find me here?"

"If I was blind, I would find you!" Shinichi answered in an equally quiet but manly voice.

"Stay with me?"

"Forever."

Was the only answer that Ran needed as she leaned satisfied and trusting against him.

"Good."

The couple remained there, in between the flowers, kneeling and holding on to each other tightly for a very long time. Only the wind was sweeping over the two and the flowers, causing them to sway gently in this enchanting moment.

**As I am now, I will follow through on my feelings  
Unbeaten by the fast speed that causes me to hesitate  
Sparkling eyes reveal you and I**

**So the warmth in these two hands won't fade  
So I won't be carried away in the passing time  
Dream (on), sky (high), grant my wish**

**Stay by my side**

She turned around, forcing him with her movement to loosen his embrace. Ran was now facing him, looking for a short eternity in his eyes. She was practically staring and as her brain slowly started to comprehend who she was facing, her lips curved and her face lit up in a bright smile, so beautiful even the sun, the moon or this landscape could not compare.

She lay her arms around his neck, kneeling right in front of him while never breaking eye- contact. He held her on her hips, needing the contact desperately. Yeah, almost craving for it.

"What took you so long?" she half joked with soft voice and even softer gaze.

"Got lost in the dark." He rubbed a hand up and down her back slowly.

"How did you really find me?" she asked, slightly amused by his funny face.

"Couldn't miss you. You are the brightest shining thing in this whole wide place." He told her truthfully with soft gaze, melting her insides with his words and the look he cast her.

She smiled brightly at him and very slowly turned her head away and moved forward, right into his arms. She placed her cheek against his chest and wound her arms around his torso, holding on to him very tightly. Her eyes closed blissfully and she pulled herself without thinking about it even closer into his embrace for his arms immediately had come up to envelop her in their protective circle.

**Now, how do you feel about the time when I was a crybaby  
Stay by my side, you can  
Because you'll guard over me, I won't cry anymore  
For your sake, take me to your dream  
Because I'll try my best**

**Stay by my side  
Embracing these new-found feelings, I'll walk on  
Stay by my side, I can  
Because you'll watch me**

"I missed you!" she whispered very quietly, her words almost swallowed by the birds' song and the river's ripple.

"I missed you!" he murmured in return, diving his nose in her hair and breathing her in deeply. Her scent was intoxicating him, way stronger than any beautiful-smelling flower could ever hope for. He was lost for a few moments in his own little world where of course only she existed, aside from him, as a quiet, shaky voice tore him out of it.

"Never leave me again, do you hear me!"

He took one of her hands from his chest in his and interlaced his fingers though it before answering in a serious but soft voice.

"Not if I can help it!"

They both looked for some time at their entwined hands, having the feeling that at this moment, everything was all right.

Shinichi pulled her closer for a few instants before releasing her from his grip. He pulled back a little and drew the hand from her back away. Instead, he brought it to her cheek which he held tenderly, in the progress forcing her to look at him.

Her eyes were shining with tenderness and love, mirroring his very identically. The affection he was feeling for her could been identified very easily. He cast her a little smile and she replied to it wholeheartedly.

"Shinichi? Tell me, is this real?"

He looked around for a moment, thinking thoroughly about his answer. She had a good point, asking him this question. After all, he did not quite find out himself yet where exactly they were. All he knew was that the moment he had seen her, she was the only thing in his head. And, after some thinking, everything had come back to him. Every memory he had been missing.

Now he knew that he had been searching for her and all that mattered was that even in the greatest darkness, he had found her. In the greatest nothingness without a trace of hope, she had shone to him brightly, guiding him. She had been his light in the darkness, and as far as Shinichi remembered, she had always been.

He looked back into her eyes, his free hand still caressing her cheek.

"I don't know…" he answered her hesitantly. "-...all I know is that I do not care, as long as I have you here with me. And that I want to make the best out of it for as long as I can."

She smiled heart-meltingly at him with big, tender eyes that seemed to be overflowing with emotions as they started to moisten a little. His thumb was tracing her cheek tenderly as Shinichi enjoyed the feeling of her immensely.

"Oh Shinichi…" she did not know what to say, how to reply to that. She was just too happy that he seemed to have missed her just as much as she had missed him and that he was just as glad to have her back. She leaned a little into his touch and closed her eyes for two seconds in bliss.

As she opened them again, she stared back and found herself immediately lost in his deep blue orbs.

As his face neared hers, she closed her eyes and accepted the loving and light kiss he was giving her. The simple touch of their lips against each other seemed to send electric jolts up and down both their skins. The kiss was honey- sweet, endless tender and meaningful to them and in some way sealed their reunion and their promise of never-ending love.

**Stay, stay... stay by my side  
Until the day when I can always be by your side  
As long as you don't throw them away, dreams won't run away  
Stay by my side  
This year's red, hot, blue summer  
I want us to soak up the sun together  
Stay by my side**

**Stay, stay**

**Stay by my side**

**Stay, stay**

As they pulled back not soon after, Ran beamed at him and he smiled back at her beautiful expression. However, as the song of never-ending promises ended, neither noticed the wind had stopped stirring and the birds had stopped singing.

Having his one hand still entwined with hers, he stood up and gently drew her up to him. She was immediately in his embrace, hugging him and he smiled. Holding her tightly back for a moment, he revealed in the feeling of her warm and soft body against his, finding the feelings he was experiencing contrast shockingly contradicting to the ones he was feeling back then, in that cold darkness. He was feeling like he could fly, as if he had not one worry in this whole world and as if nothing else but her mattered.

Which it did not, he was certain of it. Because, this feeling he had been desperately searching for, this thing to complete his heart… was in his arms right now. With her near, he felt complete. Happy, complete and blissfully in peace with himself and the world.

He pulled back, smiled at her and started walking next to the river, his hand never letting go of hers. Ran went along with him all too willingly. The two lovers that have just now found each other again were talking silently with each other, communicating, telling each other everything they had not been able to for a long while. They were happy and content, their hearts were united and light.

And that was exactly why they did not realize that after the birds, now the sun had disappeared as well behind dark and heavy clouds. They had only eyes for the other as they kept on walking along the river that seemed to have suddenly lost its sound. They remained totally oblivious of all that as they looked only at each others eyes. Their fingers always intertwined.

A loud thunderclap startled them in their bliss and they looked simultaneously at the sky. They saw the dark blue sky stirring fatally. It was illuminated every few seconds by flashes of lightening and accompanied by loud peals of thunder.

Ran fled into the arms of Shinichi as she looked around the now dark and gloomy place that seemed to have lost everything from all the happiness and color it had held a few minutes ago. She was wrapped up immediately in a protective embrace. Shinichi held her close and looked alarmed around and up the sky, searching for an explanation of this disaster or a possible solution.

"S-Shinichi? What is happening?"

They saw the trees vanish slowly, being replaced by black darkness. The flowers and the river did the same in no time. And suddenly, there was only darkness left. Even the ground had vanished. He held her tighter.

"I don't know!"

All the happy feelings felt like sucked from them and despair, fear and panic remained in both their bodies. They turned, over and over, to the left, the right, in circles, searching for a way out but could find nothing. Nothing except the engulfing darkness.

They still continued, even though they were blinded and could see nothing, only guessing where the ground must be, panic ruling now all of their senses and movements.

But suddenly, the ground seemed to open. Flashing, blinding white light emerged from underneath the black tatters of the ground and the whole place was rumbling. They clung to each other desperately.

"Shinichi!" she gasped loudly, her voice and heart full of fear.

"Don't let go!"

It started rumbling stronger and stronger and everything was soon shaking in the earnest. They were forced apart and immediately reached the hand out for the other to take it, only it was no use. They were constantly being drawn further and further apart from each other and were shaken thoroughly from the rumbling ground.

Both the young adults tried to hold on to some pieces of the ground, scared to death of what would happen to them after being swallowed by the ground. But the shaking got only worse and they could not fight it as they were thrown back and forth and eventually right into the light that resembled the end of everything very much.

Their last calls of despair echoed through the dark nothingness before they both disappeared and silence followed.

"Shinichi!"

"RAN!"

---

The night, once clear and filled with stars, had become unnaturally dark and the moon came in sight only very rarely. And when it did, the heavy dark clouds prevented it from shining in all its glory and from illuminating the earth in its soothing, gloomy light. In the mysterious looking mansion belonging to the Kudo family, it was ghostly quiet. Frighteningly quiet, just like it was on all the other roads. Everything seemed dead and abandoned.

However, if one went inside the big house and walked up the stairs, one would find a little boy, maybe around seven years old, not older, sitting there all alone in the dark. He was sobbing and crying desperately, burying his head in his little hands. There did not seem to exist a reason bad enough, for a little, carefree boy of his age to cry this heavy. The grief he must be feeling could not be explained easily for passers-by and for people who did not know the background of this sad story.

The moon was illustrating and accompanying the sorrowful play with its ghost-like glimmer that showed us the features of the little boy clearly. They seemed to be distorted in unbearable pain. Pain so great, it was a wonder he did not explode. Pain way too huge for his little body.

If one passed him and walked on into the bedroom not far away, one could clearly make out a girl laying there in a bed. Actually it was his room and his bed. That is to say, the room of the little boy when he had still been a young adult around ten years older than his little self that was crying his soul out at the moment was.

The girl was sleeping innocently and alone in the bed of the pitiable boy. She was slightly thrashing around in her sleep, that had started as so relaxing and wonderful but had turned out into something that was far away from anything nice. She seemed restless and concerned, her contours clearly betraying these facts even in her sleep.

When the light broke through the clouds now and then, one even could clearly see her features in the slight moonlight. If one looked closer, one could see the path of dried tears that was reaching from her eyes down to her cheeks. She was feeling what was happening, she was sensing it, even in her sleep. This is how sensitive she was to the emotions of her beloved one.

As a quiet sob left the lips of the small boy, a few fresh tears emitted her eyes. Her sleep turned even more restless and she thrashed around again. It was as if she somehow was sensing that something terrible would be awaiting her when she woke up.

It seemes that maybe she knew that fate had decided it was not yet the right time for them to be together.

* * *

_(dramatic pause)_

_You think you know what is happening? You think you know how this is going to end? Do you REALLY think so?_

_Believe me, you have NO idea, yet! I will shock the hell out of you all, end this in a way NOBODY will ever forget, this is a promise! After all, since the story is approaching its end, I plan to go with a big BANG and with an ending that's worth the story and worth YOU guys! And the more reviews I get for this chapter telling me how I am supposed to continue (it still lays in YOUR hands, ladies and gentelmen for I can not make up my mind alone wholely) the faster I will upload the real FINAL chapter, and this is also a promise._

_I am really sorry, I know I told you that this chapter was going to be the last, but I just had to split it in two. For one thing, I am still not quite clear how you all want it to end, for another… I just thought like it was a good idea to give my most precious fanfiction, my baby, eleven chapters. Because a real Conan volume consists of eleven files as well. Meaning, if I make a sequel to this one, I can divide the story in volumes, make my "Back where he belongs" Volume One. (Eleven filesOne volume) Are my reasons clear? I know it sounds… maybe a little weird. To my head it makes perfect sense but if you have any questions, please feel free to ask me and let me know, okay? My email adress is available for you all. Plus, I never reallyBIT anyone (unless they wanted it : p ) so don't be afraid! I am curiously waiting! Thanks already (kisses and hugs)_

_Yours faithfully, Jojo_


	11. A new beginning or the end of,,,Part II

_And here it is, finally- the VERY LAST chapter of my most beloved story. Thanks for waiting! I had to take my time writing it, next to school, and I think that a lot of people will beVERY satisfied with this and me and will also take their time to tell me how they liked it. _

_This is dedicated to all the Ran and Shinichi fans out there who love this couple so much. And to three-mix who listened to the story as very first persons! Special thanks toBen for his great patience and work as betareader. AND my BIG thanks and regards to **each and everybody** who reviews and reviewed to this story. I really appreciate it! Remaining authors note at the end. And now, please_ enjoy

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

A new beginning or the end of the start?

_Part II_

* * *

_The shaking got only worse and they could not fight it as they were thrown back and forth and eventually right into the light that resembled the end of everything very much._

_Their last calls of despair echoed through the dark nothingness before they both disappeared and silence followed._

"_Shinichi!"_

"_RAN!"_

---

"Shinichi!" the girl gasped as her eyes opened in a flash. She was panting and sweating but the thing she cared for right now was not air to breathe. It was the one thing that was filling her senses and that was spooking through her head.

Shinichi!

Where was he? She was afraid to look left, afraid of finding nobody beside her. She wasn't sure she would survive it if that was indeed the case. But she had to know, and that right now! Ran could feel her way too quick heart beat throbbing to her fingers. It was painful, especially combined with the unpleasant clutching of her stomach that was still distorted in fear.

Very slowly, she let go of the hand she had been gripping tightly with the other and reached to her left, first only a little way but cautionly.

Nothing happened. She came in contact with empty space. She opened her eyes she had closed before in horror and quickly raised her upper body on her elbows and turned her head to the left. Her eyes opened to huge orbs as she, despite all fears, saw Shinichi sitting there on the edge of the bed, his back turned to her and clad in only pants.

Relief flooded her body as she let herself fall back on the bed, her eyes never taking from his back. She was so glad that he was still with her, she could not describe it even if her life depended on it. A tear of happiness found its way out of her eyes and down her cheek and she took a deep breath.

Shinichi still did not realize that she was awake and it was only now that she discovered that he was talking on his mobile phone.

"I know that! I told you I have no idea how long I will need! Come on, don't be mad at me!" a slight pause followed until he went on. "You know you can't!" he sounded now somewhat cheery and Ran raised an eyebrow and was about to let him notice she was awake as her mouth dropped open after hearing the words that came next.

"Yeah baby, right! Of course you can't be mad at me for long. Yeah, I know, I'm way too cute for that. Hehe. Yes, I miss you too, so much! I promise that I'll come back today. I have finished my business here… yes. What I was doing? Oh, nothing of importance, absolutely nothing of importance, babe. I will tell my business to go home as soon as sh- I mean as soon as it is here. Yes, trust in me. Okay, I will see you later. Can't wait, too! I love you! Bye bye!" he gave the telephone a last kiss before taking it away from his ear and pressing the off button, then he placed it away.

Ran felt like… there are no words to describe HOW she felt, for there are not enough words describing horror as she would have liked them to exist. Before she could react in any way, she stopped staring open mouthed at his back as she realized he was about to turn and look at her. She quickly closed her eyes, not knowing anything better to do at the moment.

Her heart was racing as she tried with all her might not to cry. He turned around again and away from her, she could feel it as the bed moved, and stood finally up. Walking over to a chair, he pulled his shirt on quickly. She heard him rumour around the room for a few minutes, while murmuring things to himself.

"Lucky me that she's asleep. Wouldn't want to explain my leaving. Oh well, I'll just think of something later…hehe, now for the pleasant things in life."

The words were uttered quietly and under his breath, but through the silence of the night she could understand each and every word that sting in her heart ruthlessly. She heard a final rustle, certain he had put his jacket on and then the door open and close. Then silence. Ran did not dare move or breathe.

The gate outside squeaked and she was sure Shinichi had left the house.

Three seconds after this realization, all dams broke and all emotions broke through the surface as she started sobbing in the earnest. She curled herself to a ball and cried for a little eternity, the pain being almost too much to bear. One question raced through her mind.

Why?

Why did he do this to her? HOW could he do this to her? Now she knew why he was leaving for so long… her worst fears had in the end proved to be right and it hurt. It hurt so much she felt like she could not breathe. Like breathing and living had no point at all anymore. Her world was crushed by one little phone call.

Ran was pressing her thighs to her chest, holding her legs and was crying, crying, crying. She cried until she had no tears left and had exhausted herself to the point where she fainted, with her last thought, before she fell into a dreamless sleep, being:

'_Life is a bitch!'_

---

Ran awoke slowly the next morning. The sun shone on her face and she kept her eyes still closed, moved a hand to cover them a little and letting them get used to the bright sunlight. She found herself encircled by a familiar scent and a place that was not her own bed. All the events from the previous night returned to her. All the good things that had happened before out of nowhere, this dream struck her. This painful, evil dream she had had.

With her other hand she reached over to where he must lay, but her hand reached into nothing. Surprised and alarmed she turned and looked at the spot where he should be laying right now but it was completely empty. The whole bed was empty. Looking around the room brought nothing because he was nowhere to be seen. Fear swelled inside her chest and her stomach clenched unpleasantly.

Where could he be? He couldn't have left her, or could he? No, there was no way! He had promised it, after all! And why would he break her heart all over again?

She tried to tell herself that there had to be a reason for his disappearance but could not really deceive her heart with these lose hopes. Too often had it been disappointed.

She quietly stood up, still looking around as if hoping to see him standing in some corner or behind a table or a curtain but nothing.

She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, not bothering wearing something over her night grown and walked to the door, an expression of fear clear on her face, mirroring her inner state of panic. She slowly opened the door with one shaky hand. Stepping outside, she called again for him thought the knot in her throat that made it difficult for her to breathe.

"Shinichi?"

She received no response.

Ran gulped audibly and continued walking down the stairs and around the house, looking for Shinichi in every corner but he was nowhere to be found. It was as if he had disappeared tracelessly, as if the ground had opened and had swallowed him.

The knot in her throat became a rock and her stomach felt like it had a life of its own, aching out of fear and despair since everything was pointing to him having left her.

Was he really gone? No, that couldn't be it! That couldn't be real! He had promised! He had promised, dammit! How could he do that to her? He had promised her that he would stay only yesterday!

A mental image of his determined face, with the sexy grin of his appeared in front of her inner eye. She could hear him exactly as if it had been only yesterday. Well, actually and to be precise it HAD been only yesterday and Ran could recall every single word…

"_I won't run away from you anymore, I promise, ok? I will be here tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after…."_

"_Really! Now, you are stuck with me, girl! And I don't plan to ever give you away, again! You are all mine now!"_

"_Don't ever leave me alone again, do you hear me?"_

"_I won't ever leave you alone, again, my love. Not if I can help it."_

He had sounded so convincing and sure of himself she had immediately believed him. Couldn't do anything BUT believe him. And what for? Only to find out that he had lied to her again? Thousand of emotions swirled through her. Confusion, anger, despair and most of all fear! If he had abandoned her again…she wouldn't be able to handle that! She just couldn't handle that again!

"Shinichi?" her quivering voice tried again desperately, calling for him and continued searching the big house. But he was still nowhere to be seen. Standing still in the living room she looked around again, but to no avail. She felt cold and deserted so she rubbed her arms. The quivering girl felt so alone, so lost and desperate. A single tear found the way out of her eyes and down her cheek and she clenched her eyes closed tightly.

'_Where are you, dummy? Don't you dare have disappeared or I will…..I will…'_ she looked uncertain around again, eyes watery, feeling as sick as she hadn't felt in a long while. Her insides were so heavy they hurt really badly and more tears stormed down her red cheeks.

'_Oh Shinichi, where are you? You can't leave me, not now! You promised! You can not do that to me! You can not break my heart the day after I got you back!'_ she thought desperately, clutching her eyes tightly as she started sobbing heavily, sitting on the ground of the living room. Her hands came up to her face, hiding it as she let all her frustration out in her sobs and tears.

Her own heartbeat started to hurt in her chest, making it even harder for her to breathe. But she did not care. She did not care about anything anymore because nothing seemed worth it caring about. She thought again at yesterday and what she had told him..

"_I want to stay with you! Now that I got you back, I don't want to leave..."_

And she had meant it! Had meant each and every word with everything she got. And now… If only she had done what she had said before falling asleep the previous day. Oh, if only…

"_It's perfect. I don't want to fall asleep, so this day can keep happening."_

"_Sleep. We'll make another one like it tomorrow."_

He had reassured her fears at that moment with so much confidence and she had had no change but believe him. She had **believed** him! She had trusted him blindly, letting herself completely open and vulnerable. How could he betray her like this?

I don't need a lot of things

I can get by with nothing

Of all the blessings life can bring

I've always needed something

But I've got all I want

When it comes to loving you

You're my only reason

You're my only truth

New tears burned hotly down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, Ran suppressed the new, upcoming sobs and she screamed out loudly for the world to hear, all her frustration, pain and despair laying open in her very last, with emotions trembling scream.

"SHINICHI!"

"What is it?"

Her eyes shot open and she turned her head around in direction of the voice behind her.

Shinichi was standing next to the table, placing a tray with food on it and looking at her surprised and confused.

"Hey, what are you doing awake? Did I wake you? I am sorry, I just wanted to…Ran? What's wrong? Why... why are you crying?"

She started sobbing again and new tears ran down her cheeks. She sat there, petrified, and did the only thing she was able to at the moment, aside from crying. She **stared** at Shinichi. Stared at him the best she could, which was not that clearly, for her vision was blurred and unclear.

"Oh Shinichi!"

Ran stood up as fast as she could, not caring at all about grace, her night grown that was surely distorted or things of that kind. She stumbled to her feet and ran to him, fell in his arms, hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest, sobbing strongly.

"Shinichi! Shinichi! Shinichi!"

I need you

Like water, like breath, like rain

I need you

Like mercy from heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through

I need you

He held her tightly, for a moment confused about what was happening but he soon started to understand. He understood that he must have scared her after she had woken up, all alone in the bed.

After this terrible dream he had had, he had woken up drenched in sweat with tears on his eyes and face. He had looked terrified down on him, his heartbeat skipping a beat, dead afraid to find himself in the hated body of Conan Edogawa. Thank god he still had been in his adult body. He did not turn back, it had been nothing but a painfully realistic and horrible dream! Well, almost nothing, considering the fact that this dream had been one of the most intense ones he had ever had. He was, by the way, convinced that it had after all something to do with the antidote, whether it was slowly getting absorbed and ineffective by his body; he would be making sure to find out later when consulting Ai about it. In addition to that, this dream certainly had been one of the most meaningful ones he had ever had, that was for sure.

Sweeping Ran up in his arms, Shinichi walked over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap, but she didn't lose the hold she had on him. Trying to soothe her, he rocked her and stroked her hair, still holding her close and whispered loving words of comfort into her ear.

"It's ok. Really, I am here! I am here with you! Sweetheart, it's okay, sshhhh! I am here, you are not alone."

She calmed slowly down and stopped crying, lying motionless in his warm arms. A big sigh of relief escaped her lips. Shinichi leaned down and whispered into her ear

"Are you okay now?"

She only nodded and looked up into his eyes, thanking him without words. He brought a hand up and gently stroked over her cheek, still looking into her eyes. Her hand lay itself on his own cheek and she pulled his head down to hers until her forehead was against his, closing her eyes.

You're the hope that moves me

To courage again

You're the love that rescues me

When the cold winds rage

And it's so amazing

'Cause that's just how you are

and I can't turn back now

'Cause you've brought me too far

After some time, her hand wandered around his neck, pulling him further down, rubbing her cheek against his, and placing her head on his shoulder, hugging his head tightly to herself.

He rubbed her back in a calming fashion, soothing her the last bit and feeling her relax against his body.

Soon she let go of him again

"Thank you. God, I am so stupid! Sorry I …I only… I only…"

A thousand images suddenly flooded Rans mind. Mainly images of her dream last night that came out of nowhere. First him, breaking down in their school, sweating heavily. Him laying on the floor, unconscious. And the image of them in the green fields being destroyed by nature. As if there were always something or somebody that wants to keep them apart. She saw him, being swallowed by the ground, reaching a hand out for her but no matter how much she stretched her own arm, or how desperately they both tried to reach the other with every way possible for them, they never succeeded.

He had again left her all alone. She was so sick of being alone, why did he do this to her? Didn't he know how hard it was to her to wait for so long? The bottled-up emotions of her time alone and her longing to have him there with her, even if it was only to walk to school with him or hold her in his arms when she needed comfort. But he could not even do the easiest things together with her, the daily things in live, because he had left her. And she had been left alone for so long!

The more she thought along that line, the more tears started to storm down her cheeks and she unconsciously started sobbing again, even heavier than before. He tightened his grip on her, held her even closer to him in order to soothe her or calm her down a little, but did not succeed. He even murmured words of comfort in her ear, tried everything he could but was never able to stop the flood of tears and sobs that were escaping her.

"Ssshhh, Ran, it's alright! I am here, I am here! I am sorry, it was my fault. I shouldn't have left like that. I am so sorry!"

He knew exactly what kind of horror must be clutching her heart right now, holding it tightly embraced and squeezing it tighter and tighter with every breath she inhaled. With every memory that came into her mind of her time alone. He could fell that all too well since he knew her and her feelings by heart.

He held her desperately closer, rubbed her back a few long moments. He talked a little to her and stroked her hair in comfort but her sobbing and tears only hesitantly ceased. Her pain struck him harder than she could ever know and he felt not only guilty, but actually ill, his stomach distorting.

Offhand, he swept her up in his arms, stood up, adjusting her and her nightwear to his chest and then started walking out of the living room. He carried her over to the bathroom, opening the door with his foot and closed it the same way. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and cradled her in his arms, her head against his chest and went to stroking her back soothingly. He rocked her a little back and forth, just the way a father would rock his upset baby, giving her as much of his warmth and comfort as he could offer, waiting patiently for her to stop crying and to calm down.

Shinichi was well aware of the fact that he had to be careful the next few times for she would always carry the fear of him leaving inside of her. And he could understand her all too well. He would probably feel the same fear she did right now if he had been in her place. But he was not. It was Ran who had to deal with it all. And he was certainly not about to leave her alone with it. Not in five hundred years. Not when he could help it.

Shinichi tightened his grip on her body.

He would always be there for her whenever she wasn't feeling good, especially when it was because of him. He would do the best he could to make her forget the bad memories. That was, after all, the least that he could do.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Ran did register his tender ministrations and although it did not look like it right away, it had an unbelievably soothing effect on her. Not only the caress of his hand on her back, him rocking her ever so slowly, but also the fact that he had sat down with her and was taking his time to look after her and her stupid outburst. He was being so sweet and patient with her and that alone was far more than she had ever hoped for their relationship to be like some day.

I need you

Like water, like breath, like rain

I need you

Like mercy from heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through

I need you

Oh yes I do

The confused girl calmed down a little and eventually stopped sobbing. She leaned against his chest and held him tightly, trying to control her silent tears. His hand on her cheek helped her immensely with the task. The flood of tears slowly ceased until it subsided completely. She continued to simply lay there in his arms, letting his closeness and warmth soothe her and heal her wounds while enjoying the feeling of him to no end.

His hand came up and without another word started to stroke her wet cheek. She looked up into his eyes with a very loving and sweet expression, drowning in the endless blue that dove deeply inside her soul.

Ran clutched Shinichi even tighter, losing herself in his embrace that felt good to her as a place in heaven never could make her feel, and in his endless blue eyes that shone with a bright tenderness down at her, that made her heart sing. She felt so right here and so safe. How she had missed this. Had missed him. Now she felt more than ever how lonely she really had been while he had been away.

She broke the intense eye contact and buried her face in his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. His grip tightened and he held her yet closer. Just from looking at the couple from afar at this very moment, one could feel the warmth and love radiating from them as clearly as the bright sunlight when breaking through the darkest clouds. Even if one has lost all the hope in love, this scene alone, with the detective holding on to his girl like a drowning man would to a life preserver, would certainly be enough to make everybody gain back the hope in love. The big sigh that escaped the girl's lips, a sigh coming from deep down and created from every fibre of her being, could be made out clearly, even though it was not audible at all.

Stroking the side of her head, he slowly leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ok?"

She opened her eyes slowly and looked for some time at his shirt, saying nothing. At the moment she did not really trust her voice so, after some thinking about it, she nodded against his body. She wondered what his next step would be but for some time he did nor move nor stir. He simply continued the consoling ministrations, rocking her gently back and forth. To be honest, she was really glad about it. It has been a long time she had felt this good, this safe, loved and cared for. Feeling his love and warmth sweep to her body, she closed her eyes again, a soft melody dancing through her mind and her eyes closed in comforting bliss. She was about to fall asleep as she felt him move.

Shinichi leaned forward, holding her tighter so she would not fall, and with a slight swing stood up. Ran gave a little sound of disapproval, but held him close. He grinned to himself but said nothing. Instead, he turned and with some arrangement managed to untangle her arms and as gently as he could he sat her down on the edge of the bathtub, always taking care to cover her properly. To make sure that she did not sway to the side or fall he held her shoulders a little longer, looking at her with a gentle smile.

He realized with some satisfaction that she was steady and soon took his arms away. She tilted her head slightly to the left, looking at him questioningly in an attempt to find out what he was up to. He only grinned his typical drop-dead gorgeous grin that caused the strangest reactions to race through her body. Then he reached out, brushed some of her hairs out of her face and behind her ear, brushing with his fingers over her cheek in the same time.

Without another word, he turned again, Ran following his moves with her eyes curiously, and walked over to the drawer. He opened it and started rummaging around for some time and eventually stopped. He had obviously found what he had been looking for. Grinning even broader in triumph he went to the sink, wet the cloth he had just taken from the drawer and walked back to her, her look of confusion only increasing.

She watched with ever widening eyes as he kneeled down in front of her and looked into her eyes for a few long moments. Then he reached out with the wet cloth in his right hand and touched it to her face.

Shinichi started slowly cleaning her face with tender strokes, moving the cloth over her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, her chin, refreshing her while washing the reminder of her tears away. To him it seemed only right that he was the one doing it. The one who was to a great extent responsible for them was supposed to make her feel better, and looking into her deep and loving eyes that shone so much they seemed to make her whole face beam, he knew he was succeeding.

His look of wonder never left his face as he kept looking at her thoroughly during the process. More and more she was leaning into his touch on her face although otherwise she remained completely unmoving. After a short eternity, when he was done to his satisfaction and had her face as clean as possible, he replaced the cloth on her face with his hand. So he was stroking her face now with the greatest tenderness while looking at her and brushed whatever hairs were spread over her face, behind her ear. Ran was not sure what she should do. All these emotions inside of her chest were simply too overwhelming and she had problems sorting them all out. At some point though, she closed her eyes for two seconds, drew her hand up to hold his caressing one in place and leaning in to it.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. They remained in this position for quite some time, locked with each other, not caring about dreams, reality or the world outside. For, all that mattered to them, yet again, was only the other.

She drew his hand away from her cheek, twined her fingers through his but said nothing. She only looked at him. His other hand came up and enveloped their entwined ones.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked in a quiet voice so as not to disturb the magic of the moment.

Ran smiled warmly at him, a loving, grateful smile and nodded. He smiled back, relieved and happy about this new piece of information. Yet he knew that they'd have to talk about it.

"Do you…" he hesitated but forced himself to go on, knowing it was for her sake. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly with a tender voice that was to show her clearly that she was not forced to do anything and that he would never push her.

Her lips opened; no sound was coming out, so they closed again. She was grateful that he worried so much about her, but after this shock so early in the morning she did not find herself capable of talking about her greatest fears just yet.

So, she slowly shook her head left and right, trying to hold his intense gaze. He nodded, understanding and let go of her hands. Ran looked slightly alarmed at him and rose a little but before she could really voice her protest he had scooped her up in his arms again. She made a little sound of surprise and held him tight.

Shinichi turned and walked out of the bathroom, and up the stairs, through his bedroom door and over to the bed. Laying her gently and carefully down on top of it, he sat beside her and with the back of his hand he stroked over her forehead and cheeks. Then he took her hands in his.

"Do you know why I got up this early?"

Ran shook her head.

"Well, I wanted to bring you breakfast to bed!" he grinned at her and grinned even broader as he saw her wide eyes and slightly opened mouth. She was speechless, which was most certainly his desired –or a very welcomed- effect, given that smug grin dancing on his lips.

"You wait here and I'll get the breakfast!" he grinned still.

However, as he started to stand up he was held back by his hands. Looking back down, he realized that Ran was staring at him fearfully with her hands gripping his tightly. She was obviously afraid that he would go away when she let go of him.

Raising his eyebrows in realization he sat down again next to her on the bed. Freeing his hands he brought them up to hold her head between them. After staring in her eyes for a very long time he bend down and pressed an endless tender and loving kiss on her forehead. Then he drew back slightly and merely brushed his lips down her face, over her cheek to her ear where he whispered to her.

"Don't worry, I'll go only downstairs for a minute to get the tray. I will be right back I promise!" he pulled back only enough to look in her eyes before going on whispering. "Okay?"

Mutely she spent a few minutes just looking into his eyes, getting lost in them yet again while the back of her mind tried to come up with an idea of what to do next before that part gave up. As if in slow-motion her arms came up and wound around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She hugged him tightly, making sure he could not escape, even if he wanted to. She knew it was a little childish, but right now she simply needed this contact, even if it was only for a little longer. She felt his hand stroke her head reassuringly as his body relaxed against hers and he tried to keep as much of his weight off her as possible.

Ran felt happier than she ever had before in her whole life. Shinichi… having him here, caring so much for her while she was feeling… unsure, like this, was just so… so… she was struggling for words, for '**great'** was simply not strong enough to describe it.

A small tear of happiness left her eye and she pulled away a little to look at him for a few seconds before leaning in, closing her eyes and kissed him on his lips. The kiss was not passionate, nor was it wild and demanding, but tender and filled with so many emotions that it was almost shining through both of them.

She soon pulled back, looking at him, although she did not know what exactly she was looking for. Maybe some kind of rejection or wonderment but to her surprise, all she found was a warm look from Shinichi that told her exactly just how much she meant to him.

Smiling satisfied, she let go of him slowly and leaned back, looking at him with her big eyes, indicating that she would be a good girl and wait for him. He grinned, gave her hand a last squeeze and hurried through the door, leaving it open.

She looked after him with a smile, feeling unbelievably happy and yet scared at the same time. It was somehow strange, but she could not suppress the fear in her chest that she had woken up with so easily. Although her mind knew he would not run away now, her heart was too hurt to accept it just then. She felt a little stupid about it, but at the same time could not help it. And then there was the fact that he seemed to understand! He really seemed to just look at her and know right away what was bothering her deep inside. They had always been like that. Since they were little kids, only looking at the other and knowing what was wrong. Although their connection seemed stronger than ever right now.

'_Oh Shinichi!'_

---

'_Tea, fruits…_' he mentally made a little check list as he looked down at his tray. It did seem to be complete… although... maybe a few napkins wouldn't hurt. And a bottle of water maybe…

He hurried to the kitchen and looked around a few times to verify himself that he had everything. He did not want to leave Ran alone for too long. He remembered the look on her face the moment he had locked eyes with her in the living room, with her sobbing heavily on the floor. It had taken him a few moments to realize what had happened, but with his trained mind it went fast. She must have thought he had left her again.

A slight twinge stung his chest.

He had known how painful it was to her but seeing her like this… the effect his departure would have had on her was still scaring him. He had promised himself right then and again now that he would never ever do something like that to her again. He would never leave her if he could help it.

Thank god for their connection. It had been immensely helpful in calming her down a little. He did not know where he had learned these things. Maybe a natural talent from his father? Or maybe it was a little voice inside his chest that told him what to do.

Shinichi hurried back to the tray and carefully lifted it up. He walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

Their connection seemed to have been proven right again and it was a little scary, even to himself, he admitted. But that was how it always had been between the two, only a little stronger. However, he would think about it later.

'_Right now, Ran is more important!'_

---

Ran had quickly gotten up and tidied the bed, straightening the sheets so that they could eat on them without accidents. A few minutes later he returned, managing with some finesse to get the big tray through the door. She giggled and sat down on one end of the bed, making room for him and the tray.

"Ta-daaah!"

He quickly walked to her, presenting the tray and placing it down on the bed. He sat next to her, grinning as he watched her admire his work with open fascination.

He had not known what exactly to do for breakfast since he still hadn't had the time to go and shop properly as to fill his fridge. So he had to improvise and to pay the Professor a little visit, for unfortunately the shops in Japan were not open 24/7. Not to mention that he hadn't had the opportunity to practise his skills in a kitchen. But, all in all, he was extremely satisfied with his work.

He had made pancakes with the syrup lent by the Professor, had brought juice, bread and jam, some delicious tea, a bowl of whipped cream with the strawberries that she had brought yesterday and in the middle of the tray was enthroned a beautiful flower in a vase….

It had taken him some time for all that, but alone the beautiful expression on her face was enough for him and a lot more. He observed her delighted features as she took in the picture in front of her, waiting patiently for her to say something. After some time she looked up and in his face, a real look of awe and wonder clearly visible. And she spoke to him for the first time this day, if one did not count the slight chanting of his name some time ago.

"Oh Shinichi, that's sooo beautiful! And amazing and sweet! I can't believe you did that all… But why?" The moment the words left her lips she felt stupid for asking such a question.

He looked at her questioningly, an eyebrow raised..

"Well, maybe because I love and adore you and would do anything for you?"

Ran looked back at him with big eyes and she felt another tear run down her face. She never noticed that his cheeks had darkened a little more than usual at the words. Not knowing what to say, being more than touched by this, she hit his arm with a fraction of the strength she was capable of.

"Au!" he looked bewildered at her and more out of shock than pain held his arm. "What did you do that for?"

She grinned at him and brushed the tears away.

"That's what you get for making me cry all the time!" she told him with a voice that sounded anything but angry. But Shinichi was too startled to realize it… obviously!

"Ran, I…sorry, I didn't mean to I just-" he was taking her words a little more serious than she had expected so she leaned closer to him and without another word interrupted his ranting with a soft kiss.

Pulling away, she grinned at him and whispered. "I didn't mean it in a bad way."

He grinned back rather stupidly, murmuring "I see…" while looking mock- anything- but- convinced at her. She giggled, knowing he wanted her to make up for it. So she glided over closer to him on the bed, making herself comfortable on his side and kissed his cheek, then his lips quickly.

"Mad at me?" her sing-song voice asked him.

He grinned broadly, laid an arm around her, pulled her closer to his side and said proudly, "Yes!"

She turned to look up at him, smiling warmly. He looked back and was immediately enchanted by her eyes, all teasing immediately forgotten. She could not help as she drew a hand up to the side of his face and started stroking it. After some time she spoke up again, sounding absolutely serious.

"I am sorry. I was just so… how can you always do things that touch me so deeply? How can you…. How can you know what to do to cheer me up, to make me feel unbelievably happy, so precisely and so easily?"

The questioning look she cast was to his eyes absolutely adorable, and he needed some time to tear himself out of the charm she radiated that had him enchanted for a few moments. Then he focused on her eyes once again and returned the gesture, now stroking her cheek with a hand as well, although her cares had subsided to only holding it.

"I am sorry…" he said in a dead serious voice and trailed off.

"Pardon?" she demanded, not knowing what he meant.

"I said, I am sorry but I have to repeat myself."

By her stare he assumed that she had no idea what he was talking about. Although he laughed inwardly, he succeeded in keeping a stern expression.

"To answer your question, Ran." his gaze softened. "It's because I love you so much that I know what makes you happy. Because, when you are happy, so am I!" He told her, a slight shade painting his cheeks and he quickly went on. "And of course, the fact that I have known you for my whole life helps as well!" he added, grinning.

"Shinichi…" she whispered, shaking her head a few times, again at a loss of words.

She moved a hand up, gripping his head now with both hands and pulled him towards her, meeting his lips halfway with her own and giving them a kiss. Soon he could taste salt mixed in it and pulled away. Smiling warmly at her he cleaned her face.

"Thank you… Thank you so much, for everything! You are…" she searched for words but somehow could not find any. Shaking her head again, she gave a sigh, indicating that she gave her search up for now. "I love you, too!" she looked deeply into his eyes again and fell in his arms, hugging him tightly.

He smiled at her, murmuring a slight: "Everything for you!" before their lips locked again.

How Ran loved it. Loved being able to kiss him as much and as often as she desired. Loved the shivers his touch send up and down her body, how his touch made her knees weak and her heart pound harder in her chest. Loved, when it was him and his handsome face that she saw first thing in the morning. Loved how he could surprise her all over again. Loved how this feeling that they belonged together never vanished, even after a whole life-time together.

Shinichi's thoughts ran along similar lines.

He loved it so much, to have her near him, to feel her body pressed so tightly against his that she could share her warmth with him. Loved the way she tasted, the way she felt against him, the way she smelled so intoxicating with her unique scent he would recognize everywhere. Loved how she could make him feel warm and cold at the same time. Loved how he would never be able to predict her actions. Loved how this feeling that they belong together never vanished, even after a whole life- time together.

As they pulled away out of need to breathe, they smiled at each other adoringly. Then she lay her head on his chest, hugging him around the waist. His grip on her only tightened as he leaned back against the pillows. Entangled so intimately, they stayed in this comfortable position, with Rans eyes closed as she enjoyed immensely the hand that was stroking her back. Shinichi eventually broke the silence.

"A little emotional this morning, aren't we?" he asked, amused.

She giggled.

"Maybe." Silence followed before she spoke again. "I am sorry about that."

He did not respond but took his arm away from her back, stretched it and sat up a little before falling back down against the pillows with her on top of him again. She looked up at him puzzled. He grinned back and pushed a strawberry into her open mouth.

"Don't worry about it!" he told her firmly, smiling at her, amused at the funny look she cast him as she chewed and swallowed her strawberry. Then she grinned at him.

"You are impossible!"

"Oh, be quiet!" he smirked and pushed another strawberry between her lips. She almost choked on her own laughter and sat up, drinking some of the juice. He laughed at her strange expression; she did not find this quite as amusing and as revenge pushed a strawberry of her own in his mouth. A little startled, he ate it, licking his lips. They grinned at each other.

"Wait, you got some strawberry- juice on your mouth!" she pointed at the corner of his lips and quickly bend forward to help him with it. She licked the drop from his lips and pulled away a tiny bit so that her breath was playing seductively across his face. He breathed hard and leaned in, kissing her yet again. He simply could not get enough of her intoxicating taste that was at the moment joined by a nice strawberry flavour. They would have liked to never end this kiss, but were cruelly interrupted as his stomach growled.

She smiled, pressing a last kiss on his lips before drawing away.

"I guess somebody wants to tell us something!" he blushed and grinned stupidly what caused her to giggle even more. "Let's do something about that!"

And Ran turned from him, took the fork and knife and started cutting the pancakes. She turned and beckoned for him to open his mouth.

"Say 'aaahhh'!" she giggled. He grinned but complied.

"They are good!" he said, a little too arrogantly.

"Are they?" and before she could do anything he came to action.

"Yes, look!" he took the instruments from her and started cutting another piece, holding it now in front of her lips. "Say 'aahhh'!" She giggled again but did as she was told.

"Hmm, you did that very well! They are delicious!" she told him and opened her mouth, making an "aaahhhhhh!" sound again, beckoning him like usually the little kids do to give her more. He did so and she ate it, satisfied. Then she took the glass with the orange juice and placed it to his lips, letting him drink.

Grinning mischievously, he dipped a strawberry in the whipped cream and smeared some of the substance on her nose. She squeaked and looked at him disbelievingly.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" she asked him sternly.

Shinichis grin widened but he did not response. Instead he shrugged and dipped the strawberry again in the cream and smirking, smeared it over her cheek as well.

"Shinichi!" Ran screamed, pulling a little away.

He gave her another of his drop- dead gorgeous half-corner grins and put the strawberry between her lips, taking advantage of her momentarily open mouth, and in the progress smeared her lips as well. He chuckled as she looked at him, a little shocked and taken aback. She then quickly ate the fruit, preparing herself to scream at him as he dove forward and licked her nose clean.

Ran pulled a little back and looked puzzled at him. Seeing the seductive look on his face, she slowly started to relax and to understand him. She turned her face, showing him the other place he had painted her on. He grinned satisfied at her reaction and bend forward to kiss her cheek, taking his time to clean her properly.

Having finished his task to both their satisfaction he pulled back and they looked at each other for a while.

"Oh Ran!" he said, shaking his head as one would when a kid has done something wrong.

"What?" she said, defeatingly, not realizing his problem.

"Just look at your face!" he went on, almost scolding her. "All dirty!"

She thought for a moment about how he meant that and the gleam in his eyes quickly convinced her to play along.

"Then, would you please clean it for me?" she asked in her most innocent voice.

"Oh!" he said and beamed brightly. "But of course, my dear!"

Both grinned at each other. His finger tipped her chin up and he leaned down. He caught her lips in an endless gentle and tender kiss. A sigh of bliss escaped her involuntarily as she melted against his lips and against him as he moved his arms up to lovingly press her against him in the protective circle of his arms.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes for a moment, finding himself awash in the sunshine beaming in her eyes. They smiled at each other and he could not help it as he stole another kiss from her before leaning back to give her another strawberry to eat, this time without playing but with just as much affection. She smiled and fed him one as well, giggling as he kissed her fingers in the progress.

Giggling, chuckling and laughing together, they ate the breakfast, playing, feeding each other and enjoying themselves immensely until they had finished everything off.

"Uff!" a full Ran sighed, rubbing her tummy as she lay back against the pillows while Shinichi put the tray on the table. He turned and chuckled at the sight of her. She caught his gaze and smiled back.

"A big compliment to the cook!"

"Thanks, he will be thrilled!" he joked with a funny face that made her giggle.

She opened her arms for him, inviting him clearly and with a smile in their circle. All too willingly and smiling like a fool he walked over to her and sank into her welcoming arms. Sighing, he knew he was there. He was exactly where he belonged.

She stroked his hair and his head that was nestled so very comfortably against her chest. He held her sides and closed his eyes, letting the soft humming of her heartbeat wash over him. He loved the sound. It sounded like angels chanting to his ears. It soothed him to the point where he would have liked nothing more than fall asleep, what was no wonder considering what a strange night's sleep he had had. Now that he thought about it…

"You know," he told Ran without moving or turning to look at her, he only opened his eyes. "..I had the strangest dream!"

"Really?" Ran asked amused as she thought about her own night. Then, with maybe a little more sarcasm than intended, she asked him. "Tell me about it!"

He missed the tone in her voice and instead thought hard about what to tell her. After all, he decided to not tell her about his days as Conan just yet. He had seen how emotionally unstable she was at the moment what he understood too well. He had, after all, put her through a lot, whether or not it was intentional did not matter. He would probably tell her soon. It was a too big part of him and he had to carry the burden alone for a very long time. Still, her feelings had, as always, the first priority.

So, he weighed the pros and cons about what he could tell her about this strange night and began his story telling with the beginning of his dream.

"You see… I guess I actually had two dreams. A long one and a…a shorter one." He gulped and immediately hoped she had noticed nothing. Quickly he talked on. "The first one started with how we met. Do you remember? When we came over to visit your family so long ago?" he turned and looked up at her with a smile. She looked back, a little uncertain and only nodded. He grinned and leaned his head back down on top of her.

"Yeah, I had almost forgotten that memory. The whole dream had something to do with you! And then there was our first day in kindergarten. Remember? When we played cops and robbers?" He chuckled and never noticed her eyes opening wide. Instead he happily talked on. "And then I guess was one of our excursions to the forest where we searched a treasure and played Sherlock and Watson. That was funny. And I guess, what followed this part of the dream was-"

"-the thing with the drugs inside the dolls that actually never had any inside of them," She finished for him with a strange voice, looking scared.

He said nothing for a second but then pulled back, sat up and looked at her.

"That's right! How… how do you know that?"

"B-because...I had the same dream!"

"Impossible!"

"I'm serious!" She still looked frightened.

"Wha-… Ok, tell me, what happened next?"

She looked down at her folded hands in her lap.

"T- then came..." she hesitated, gulped but still went on. "The thing with my parents…"

Shinichi's eyes widened as he looked at her. He took her hands in his for support as they compared their dreams, only to find out it had been completely identical.

"But that's impossible!" Shinichi exclaimed as they were finished, thoroughly confused.

Ran thought for a long moment about the whole situation and then looked up from their still joint hands at his face.

"No, it's not!"

"What?"

"I have read about it before! It is possible! They call it _mutual dreaming_ and it really does exist! There are people who train their abilities to do so. And there are other cases in which it just happens and nobody knows why. In the deliberate cases you chose a partner who you trust completely and you try to share a dream with this person. It doesn't always work and it usually takes a lot of training. And like I said, it sometimes happens to couples and families, especially with people you are… you a- are very close to. You see, not only physically but e-emotionally…"

She trailed off and felt her cheeks burn, knowing they must by now be wearing a deep shade of red.

Shinichi thought long about her words in silence before asking further.

"And what do these dreams do to you?"

"There were cases where one partner was in danger and the other was warned this way. There are other cases were you only share a dream… to realize certain things or maybe only because you are very close to that person at the moment. They can also show you things, make them more clear to you or help you with problems that were bothering you or only show you what it is exactly that is bothering you deep down."

"How do you know all that ?" he asked amazed, looking at her cheeks that colored even more.

"I told you, a few years ago I was very interested in mutual dreaming so I read this book about it. But it never quite worked."

"I see…" he paused, letting her words get through to his brain. "So… what is it meaning now? I mean… in our case?" he blushed a little, too, knowing exactly what he had learned from it but did not dare mentioning just now.

"You... **you** have to know that. Think about it!" she told him, falling silent as he did and thought about it for a moment, asking herself what she learned from this dream.

After three minutes in complete silence she looked up at his face, seeing he was already done with his thinking. They looked at each other, not knowing what exactly to say.

"I... I think I know what I have learned from it." He paused uncertain but soon added with a smirk. "But I can't say I have not known it before."

"I think I know it too."

"You go first!" he told her.

"No, you go first!"

"No, you are the professional here!"

She glared at him for a second, feeling stupid that he was asking her to speak something like that out. But then Ran looked again at their hands. As she saw his thumb brushing over the back of her hand reassuringly, her insides smiled and she found her theory verified.

"I... I guess what we were shown is simply our history together. What we went through for already... well, all our lives…" she blushed. "How close we are and...well... how… how important-"

"-important we are for each other?" he finished and she nodded. He smiled.

"I was thinking along the same lines. Never before have I been shown so clearly just how great a part of my life you are. What a huge part you have already been ever since we first met as babies. And, like said, simply how important you are to me!" she smiled a broad smile at him and nodded, telling him without words that she had been thinking exactly the same.

Overwhelmingly happy because of the single fact that his thoughts on that matter were the same as hers, she launched herself into his arms, knocking him backwards on the bed. She rubbed her cheek against his a few times, laughing, then lay her head on his shoulder, holding him tightly.

He laughed softly with her and held her back. As she stilled he pulled them a little higher so that he was laying on the pillows and a little higher, then held her tightly as well as she wriggled on top of him to get comfortable. As she was done, his hands went back to stroke her back with loving circles and tender touches, sending shivers up her spine. She turned her head towards him and gently kissed his neck. It tickled and he chuckled, causing Ran to giggle. That sound was so sweet, coming from our great detective that could not be fooled by any criminal mind no matter how smart.

Ran felt really powerful, being able to make him sound like that. She glided a little higher so she could reach his chin and kissed it, too, before starting kissing a way up the side of his face.

"Shinichi?" she murmured into his ear, exploding were she not able to tell him what had formed in her mind without any voluntary doing of her.

His hands came up her back, holding her close. He turned his head so that his breath was playing across her neck. She shivered, goose bumps rising on her arms. Then, without any warning, he answered her unspoken question.

"I love you, too!"

She stilled on him, saying and doing nothing. Then she pulled away and looked into his face, a look of wonder on her face.

"Shinichi! How did you… did you know what I…?"

One corner of his mouth rose to a half-grin, the sexy half-grin that was so typical of Shinichi and that she loved seeing on his face so much! Drowning in it and almost having forgotten the original question, she listened to his words that followed and caught her, she had to admit, rather unprepared.

"Did you learn nothing last night?" he chuckled, satisfied that could prove her own theory about their connection right to her with a simple display.

Ran was slightly taken aback, but that soon faded as warmth spread inside of her. She leaned forward and kissed him, her whole heart that was to its limits satisfied laying in it.

Pulling back, she grinned at him and lay back down on him, her head on his chest. She had one arm around him while the free hand thread her fingers through his. Suddenly she remembered something, feeling uneasy at the prospects.

"How did that dream of yours end?" she asked, slightly afraid he had seen the part where she had dreamt about him and that other woman as well…

"Well, the real one ended with my breakdown at the school play…" he trailed off, waiting for her to…

"Yeah, mine too!" she affirmed. Shinichi smiled, thoroughly satisfied.

"And then there was that thing with the different world, the flowers and those fields…" he trailed off.

"…was beautiful…" she murmured in agreement. He grinned.

"Yeah…except for the ending..." she gave a sound of agreement again against his chest.

So they had been sharing this part of the dream as well. What they did not know was that Ran had not, like Shinichi, experienced the extreme darkness at the beginning. She was simply set into the scene, condemned to wait forever for her love to arrive, all alone. That was, honestly, not any better than what he had been through.

"What happened then?" she asked quietly.

Shinichi gulped quietly. He knew exactly what had happened then. After that part, where he had believed he had been swallowed by the ground and had felt his body react painfully, had only one scene been in his mind. The next scene had been of him, shrunk, sitting on top of his stairs, crying his heart out while she was still in bed, oblivious but still feeling something had happened.

He somehow knew that she had not shared this part of his dream. She would have been acting differently than she was towards him right now, and this lead him to only one conclusion: that, since it was the last part of his dream before he had woken up finding himself still in adult form and Ran still dreaming, they had seen different endings of their dreams.

"I... I guess, in the part after that, I saw the thing I am most scared of…" he trailed off.

As she heard this, something in Ran snapped. She realized that what he was saying could indeed be the answer to her unspoken question considering the last part of her dream. It all made sense now.

"It makes sense!" she told him.

Silence followed, both lost in their own thoughts until she broke it, her curiosity winning over the fear of the possible truth.

"What did you see?" she asked him, all too curious to find out what the great meitantei-san was most scared of.

Shinichi gulped again. He had promised not to worry her even more today. And telling her he had dream that he had turned back to Conan would probably be one of the things that might… upset her a little….

He laughed inwardly.

'_What an understatement!'_

But, just as much he did not want to really lie to her anymore. What was he to do? He had to act quickly… so he settled for what was almost as good as the truth. His second greatest fear.

"I saw… I saw something happen to you…" he murmured as quickly as he could and in a voice that made clear he did not want to talk further about it.

She thought she understood his reasons although she could not understand the main reason no matter how hard she tried. At least not yet.

Ran was surprised, of course, but considerably calm. She had always known that he was rather protective of her and would do anything to protect her and hearing this confession… caused her only to love him more and to make her feel unbelievably happy. There she had her answer and she was more than satisfied with it.

But it was only now that she realized what her asking about his biggest fear had as side- effect! He had the right to ask her now as well since he had answered her question obviously most truthfully, considering his blush. And, sure enough, she soon heard him ask.

"And what did you see?" he asked with a grin that spread as he saw her blush deepen.

Now, this was getting interesting! He had never thought about it, but now the answer to this question did seem most interesting to him! He could not think of what she could have seen, so he waited patiently for her to answer.

He could not know what a big turmoil was ensuing inside Ran. She could not really tell him what she has seen! It was too embarrassing! But she did not want to lie to him either! She really was in trouble.

What will he think of her, if he knew that… she blushed. Would he laugh at her? Hate her? Leave her for not trusting him, although she did! Or would he maybe-

"Ran? You ok?" after waiting for a longer time where she did not move at all, he had begun to get worried and a thought had started to form in his mind.

She nodded uncertain to his question.

"Tell me… this last part of that dream... we said it's one of our biggest fears, right? Yes... so, is…" he took a deep breath for courage. Then he tried again. "Is this maybe why… why you were so..."

'_Why do all words have to leave me now?'_ he thought annoyed, fighting for words.

"Well, so... hurt, this morning..." he trailed off, knowing, or rather hoping that she knew, what he was talking about.

And sure enough, after some hesitation he felt her nod against his chest. He stroked her back as an attempt to assure her a little.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me. I understand!" he sounded so honest and understanding that he melted every resistance in her heart in a beat.

She smiled warmly against him and drew her head a little back to look into his face. He looked down at her and into her beautiful eyes.

"No, thank you. It's only fair that now is my turn!" she smiled at him and he could but smile back. "Although…" she blushed and looked left. "Although I feel a little stupid about it."

"Oh there is no need! You can tell me everything!" he told her, showing her that she could trust him completely.

Taking one side of her head in his hand, he gently nudged her head so that he could go back to staring in her enchanting eyes and show her that he was serious. She smiled. She knew she could trust him, without question. And she knew that it would be good to get it out.

"Okay, but promise not to laugh!"

"I promise!"

"Okay…well I…" she looked away from him and after a few seconds lay her head back on his chest, tugging playfully on the material of his shirt.

"It was morning and I woke up, alone, thinking you gone." A sweat-drop formed on his forehead but she noticed nothing, tugging now on his fingers. "To my relief I saw you sitting there on the bed, with your back to me. I was so happy and wanted to talk to you but you were already talking on the phone with… with…" she took a deep breath. "A girl. Your girlfriend, telling her things I rather not repeat. Some of them that your "_business_" is over, that you'll go back to her and that you… that you love her!" She was so glad that he could not see her bad blush. She was feeling increasingly stupid, but as he said nothing, she took it as a sign to go on.

"You thought I was asleep. Then you said that you were glad you had to explain nothing to me and that you'd think of an excuse later, then you left, leaving me back all alone."

Silence took over. Neither knew what to say for some time.

Shinichi knew now what had terrified her this morning. And after that dream, to wake up and indeed find oneself alone in bed… was certainly horrible.

He held her closer and she snuggled against him.

"I am sorry!" he whispered.

"No, no need. It was a stupid dream!" He did not want to argue with her right now.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Of course!" she placed her chin on his chest and looked at him. "You took care of me the best way I can think of!" she smiled gently at him, and he returned it.

"One last question on that topic?" he asked her for permission, knowing she did not really want to talk more about it as necessary.

She hesitated for a second but nodded, looking curiously at him.

"Did you believe me? I mean what I told you yesterday at the park?" he asked her and before she could ask in return he added "that while I was away you were the only thing in my head. And that I have no reason to as much as look at another girl twice because I already have got the perfect one…" he hugged her a bit tighter "...in my arms right now?"

Staring in his eyes she took a moment to think about the implications of his speech and if she could answer his question the way he wanted to. She closed her eyes and listened inside of her. Just as he was beginning to worry, she opened them with a sparkle in them and a smile on her lips.

Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself,

Makes me want to lose myself, in your arms.

There's something in your voice makes my heart beat fast.

Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life.

If you knew how lonely my life has been,

And how long I've been so alone.

If you knew how I wanted someone to come along,

And change my life the way you've done.

"I believe you!" she said truthfully, and seeing his relieved smile, moved forward, giving him a tender, well-earned kiss.

"I am glad!" he grinned at her as they pulled apart. "It's great, being like this with you first thing in the morning!" he stated, renewing his grip on her body.

"Yeah!" she sighed out as she lay back on him, holding him too. "But take care not to spoil me!"

He chuckled. "How would I do that?"

"Well, with all the love you give me and breakfast in bed… Take care or I won't be able to live without that or you anymore!" she smiled, trailing a finger over his chest.

He smiled, trailing warm caresses over her arms.

"There are worse things."

"Hmm." She agreed, eyes closed, rubbing her cheek against him. "Definitely!"

"Definitely!"

His warmth seemed to emit a blanket of heat that swept over her body, making her shiver involuntarily. She trailed her nails over his shirt, pleased as she saw him squirm underneath her. Wanting to feel his warmth more directly, she opened the three buttons on his shirt and her hand sneaked inside the opening, wandering shamelessly over his bare skin and placing itself finally over his heart. A leg tangled between his, coming to rest there comfortably.

He shuddered at her touch but was pleasantly surprised by her boldness. It was relieving to see that she had craved being close to him in a way meant only for lovers, just as much as he had. Having her on top of him and entangled with him so closely and intimately gave him a strange feeling. Strange in the meaning of everything positive he could and couldn't think of, of course. It felt like the beginning and the end of the universe, like happiness had finally reached its limits, like this one moment was everything he had ever fought for.

If he had, during the past year, felt out of place, talking about his body and his surroundings, he had never felt more at home and at peace than right now.

Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,

Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from.

Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,

Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.

Ran was enjoying herself immensely. Once again she was astonished to see just what an effect a simple touch on the right place could have on him, and how much power she suddenly possessed. For example, the moment she had touched his naked skin, a powerful shudder had ripped through his body before he had gone rigid and as she had lay her hand over his heart she felt it pick up speed. He was so adorable and so tantalizing; no wonder that, now that she was permitted to do so, she could not keep her hands off him.

With a smirk she thought of the multiple fan clubs Shinichi had and what they would say or do when seeing them entangled like this, as close and intimate as they have never been with anybody else, not even themselves. Ran was sure that, despite her karate, she'd have troubles.

But honestly, she couldn't care less and even forgot what she had been thinking about as his distinctly male scent teased her senses mercilessly. She followed her urges and moved her head slightly towards her hand and kissed an exposed spot on Shinichi. He shuddered again and the delight she felt was only crowned as he bent down and kissed her head, pushing her body firmer against his and a little higher so that they were now lying chest to chest.

He smiled and she mirrored it immediately, then drew a hand up to brush her hair behind her head and ear. Her beautiful smile only grew, and as it did as he could not help but to bend and kiss her forehead. He was sure he knew what an angel must look like. Not that he had ever doubted that they had long brown hair and bore a remarkable similarity to his childhood friend, but right now… he was just a tad more convinced.

She rubbed her nose against his, moving it tenderly back and forth, feeling him return the caress, before she again sank in his arms. Her head was now pressing to one side of his neck, eyes closed as she savored his closeness, his smell, the feeling of love and security his embrace offered her. The unmistakable feeling which she unconsciously shared with Shinichi, that she was at home.

A window breaks down a long dark street,

And a siren wails in the night.

But I'm all right, 'cause I have you here with me.

And I can almost see through the dark there is light.

If you knew how much this moment means to me,

And how long I've waited for your touch.

If you knew how happy you are making me

I never thought that I'd love anyone so much.

"I am so glad you are here!" she murmured against the skin of his neck, the vibration of her voice making him shiver again.

She loosened a hand from their embrace and brought it up to stroke the back of his head, massaging his scalp gently. He almost started purring at the touch but only leaned towards her hand, enjoying her caress immensely. His own hand was stroking her hair and then her back underneath it, caressing her whole form.

"Nowhere else would feel this good!" he murmured, diving his nose in her hair and breathing in her sweet, feminine scent deeply. Then he kissed her cheek and quickly kissed his way down her chin to her neck, lingering there.

"Yeah!" she breathed, tilting her head to the side.

He took it a good sign and, grinning like a fool, continued to gently kiss her neck, tickling her slightly with his lips. Another sigh of satisfaction escaped her. She gripped his back almost bruisingly, pushing their bodies closer, leaving nothing but the disturbing clothes between them.

Emboldened the intoxicating taste of her neck, Shinichi suddenly wanted to taste more and lowered one strap of her nightgown enough that he could access her bare shoulder. Immediately he traced each piece of skin he revealed with his lips. Her shuddering and her clutching on to his shoulders was only spurring him on and provoking a grin from the guy.

One of Ran's hands moved up to hold Shinichi's head against her skin, getting lost in his hair while massaging his scalp. With the other she tried to push him closer to her. His free hand was flat on her back, rubbing left and right over her shoulder blades.

As his trailing kisses along her shoulder reached a sensitive point on her cleavage, she gasped and let go of him for a second. He used this opening and wriggled out of her grasp, disentangling their legs as well. She looked a little annoyed and disapproving at him, but he only grinned and turned her around so that she was lying on her belly. Before she could do anything but squeak, she was already feeling half his weight on top of her butt.

She turned around to look at him, surprised and puzzled but tender hands were pushing on her shoulders and beckoning her with gentle force to lay back down. All too willingly she obliged, feeling unable to deny those hands any request. His proud grin that showed his satisfaction clearly decorated his face as he tugged on the straps of her night grown, this time both. He had them both down so that they played across her arms and before she could protest he started massaging her back.

Ran let out a groan as pure pleasure shoot through her and her eyes fell shut immediately. His hands, working gently on the knots in her back, felt so great she could not hold back the little sounds escaping her lips unwillingly. How she loved his hands. Those hands could be brutal and unforgiving when dealing with a crime, but right now they felt too good to be human! Ran was creating little poems about his hands as she felt them work their magic on her back.

He had, by now, massaged not only her shoulders but her whole back, down to her butt. Always the gentleman, he lovingly pulled the straps of her gown back in place, having finished his task, and lay down on her back for a minute, sharing heat and enjoying body contact while always having in mind to keep his weight off her. He gently brushed her hair that was spread on her face away to one side, straightening it for her, and then bent a little to kiss her cheek.

Ran let out a lazy "Mmmm!" stating more than obviously her approval. He giggled and laid his head back at the spot between her neck and shoulder. What he did not know was that his hair was tickling her mercilessly. She pulled a hand up to brush them away but it was to no avail. She knew it was kind of strange, but she even loved that about him. Simply his hair, tickling her.

At some point though, she had had enough and in one fluid motion turned around, aware of the fact that they resembled wrestlers. Now kneeling at his side, she gently tugged on him so that he would turn enough to lie on his stomach as well. Taking her hint he complied with a grin and did as he was told.

Grinning, too, she sat on him and pulled his shirt up. Before he could react he felt two warm hands move underneath it and lay on his skin. He could have sworn he would find burn marks the next day on the place where her hands were touching him; this, shockingly, did not bother him one bit. Not that he was in any state for rational thinking, considering her hands that were…

"Ugh!" he groaned silently as her hands kneaded his sore muscles.

She had no idea how good her massage did him. After his transformation and the near-transformation this morning he just now realized how unsound his body really was. And he was so glad that he had Ran to-

His trail of thinking was disturbed as he gave a little jump. She had just found a really tight knot. She murmured a quiet 'sorry', but he shook his head, telling her it was ok. At some point, after having her wonderful hands heal his body after having done so much good to his soul, he turned his body but made sure that she stayed on top of him. He now looked up at her with a smile, thanking her. They laced the fingers of both their hands and held each others hands to their sides. She merely smiled at him and leaned down, kissing him as a "You're welcome".

After she pulled a few centimeters away, she could see that he was returning that smile. A minute later, he pulled his hands free, allowing her whole body to fall on top of him. Then he chuckled and quickly enveloped her in his arms yet again. She wriggled on top of him before reaching her perfect comfy spot on him and his chest, and hugged him tightly before melting to one being with him.

Both gave a sigh and he rubbed long and warm paths across her whole back, up and down, enjoying the closeness and the feeling of her light weight pressing down on him. He had been too long denied this simple happiness.

Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,

Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from.

Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,

Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.

"Thank you!" he whispered in her ear.

"What for?"

"For making me feel at home. For being my home!" he stated, meaning it with all his heart and soul.

"No need to thank me since you make me feel the same," she replied with as much honesty.

"Oh Ran..." he whispered, touched like he can not remember having been for a very long time.

She smiled, took his face between her hands and kissed him affectionately.

"Welcome home, Shinichi!" she tenderly whispered to him as she lay comfortably back on him, snuggling deeper into Shinichi like a cat would.

He only smiled at her words and could not help but love her more than he ever thought it was possible to love somebody. And what the future held did not matter right now, in this room that seemed to consist of only the bed with the two lovers on top of it that were almost radiant with love and happiness. He knew deep inside his heart, that right now, he really was at home. That was more at home than he ever has been and that he always would be at home, as long as she was with him.

Just realizing this made the whole Conan thing worth it. Right now, it felt that it had been worth the pain, the fight, the loneliness. Had been worth everything, because it had lead to this moment of complete bliss and pure happiness with the woman of his dreams. It had been what it took for him to feel at home. To realize without the slightest trace of a doubt being left, where exactly his place in this world was.

Right here.

Feels like I'm all the way

Back where I belong.

**THE END**

* * *

**1.May.2006**

**_Jojo's authors note:_**

_So so? I swear, I am soooo very anxious to know what you think of that! Really, so please care to share! Are you satisfied with me? I wanted to satisfy the cuddle fans, I think I succeeded with the sweetness-factor._

_I feel somehow really sad to end this story that was with me for so long... All the emotions that are linked with it and the TIME and energy that I put in this... hardly somebody can imagine so... and I already miss it!_

_I was, until now just for fun, thinking about some kind of sequel! Like...maybe on what would happen if Ran found out that he was Conan the next day or something? Or...maybe something completely different? I don't know and would LOVE your ideas. It all, of course, depends on the success of this chapter and on the interest it receives._

_I would love to answer any question you have got. Feel free to send me an email, I'll promise to answer each and every one! So, I am sure we'll see each other again in further stories. THANKS again SO MUCH to everybody for everything, you guys are the best! Just...take care you all! _

**Love, Jojo**

* * *

Songs: "I need you" by Leann Rimes and "Feels like home" by Chantal Kreviazuk 


End file.
